Sonnenuntergang
by StupidMouth
Summary: Legolas muss mit Problemen kämpfen, mit denen er sich noch nie konfrontiert gesehen hat. Minas Tirith, mysteriöse Orks und eine sturköpfige Elbe spielen dabei keine unwesentliche Rolle. Entstehen Sympathien zwischen beiden? Wohl kaum... oder doch? Kapitel
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Alles aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, außer meine eigenen Charaktere.Geld wird mit der Story nicht verdient.

_Rating:_ Allgemein "T" und falls notwendig werden die einzelnen Kapitel mit einem entsprechend höheren Rating versehen.

_Kategorie:_ Vor allem _Romance_, aber auch _Humor _und _Adventure_.

_Inhalt:_ Legolas, Gimli und andere Elben besuchen Aragorn und seine Frau in Minas Tirith. Dort trifft Legolasauf eine Elbe, die ihn magisch anzuziehen scheint, sie selbst aber so viel Abstand wie möglich zu ihm halten will. Anscheinend birgt die Elbe ein Geheimnis, welches Legolas zu ergründen versucht, aber nicht mit ihrem Sturkopf gerechnet hat. Dennoch setzt er alles daran ihr nahe zu sein und ist erstaunt von den ungewohnten Gefühlen ihr gegenüber. Doch was spielen die Orks für eine Rolle, die sich wieder vermehrt zusammenschließen? Haben sie etwas mit der Elbe zu tun?

**

°°°°°

**

**

Prolog

**

_Wieder war sie in diesem Wald, der so dunkel war, dass sie die Hand vor ihren Augen nicht erkennen konnte. Sie rannte, wie ein gehetztes Tier durch das Dickicht, immer auf der Flucht. Doch sie wusste nicht wovor sie flüchtete. Sie wusste nur, dass sie unbedingt weg musste und auf keinen Fall stehen bleiben konnte._

_Äste peitschten ihr ins Gesicht und zerzausten ihre langen Haare. Sie stolperte immer wieder über Wurzeln und kämpfte sich durch dichtes Gestrüpp. Ein paar Mal wäre sie fast hingefallen, doch fing sie ihre Stürze immer wieder selbst auf, denn sie konnte unter keinen Umständen ihr Tempo verlangsamen._

_Hinter sich hörte sie Schreie. Ihr Puls raste, denn es waren keine Laute, die ein Mensch oder ein Elb hervorbringen konnte. Nein, dies waren eindeutig Orks, die hinter ihr her waren. Sie hörte das laute Hämmern ihres Herzens, welches zweifellos auch die Bestien hören mussten._

_Ihr Blut gefror förmlich, als sie die heiseren Schreie auch noch neben sich wahrnahm. Sie rannte noch schneller und betete, dass ihre flinken Füße rascher als die der Bestien waren. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und jeder Atemzug begann zu schmerzen. Plötzlich vernahm sie einen surrenden Pfeil in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Kam er auf sie zu? Sie vermochte es nicht zu sagen, denn im gleichen Augenblick erreichte das Heulen um sie herum seinen absoluten Höhepunkt und sie warf sich, einem inneren Reflex folgend, zu Boden..._

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °


	2. Aufregungen

**Disclaimer: **Alles, was sichnach "Herrn der Ringe" anhört, gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, nur meine eigenen Charaktere gehören mir (mir ganz alleine ;o) ). Geld verdiene ich mit der Story auch nicht...

**Anmerkung: **Ich steh in Sachen Rechtschreibung (insbesondere Kommasetzung) mit meiner Muttersprache ein wenig auf Kriegsfuß. Wir nähern uns zwar oft einander an, doch nach einer erneuten "Rechtschreibreform" wird die Kluft zwischen uns wieder breiter und mein verwirrtes Hirn weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, wann was groß oder klein geschrieben wird...

Ich hoffe, ihr habt ein wenig Nachsicht mit mir...

°°°°°

**Kapitel 1**

**Aufregungen**

„Mylady, Ihr müsst sofort kommen!"

Amila nahm die Gestalt vor ihr nur verschwommen wahr. Eben war sie aus den Tiefen des Schlafes gerissen worden und war noch nicht fähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Diese Tatsache wurde keinesfalls durch den ununterbrochenen Redeschwall der Person neben ihrem Bett gefördert. Die Sätze ergaben für die Elbe einfach keinen Sinn und sie konnte keinerlei Zusammenhang hinter ihnen erkennen.

„Mylady, was zögert Ihr noch? Nun beeilt Euch doch, ich flehe Euch an!"

Müde setzte sich die Elbe im Bett auf. Jetzt konnte sie die Gestalt am Fußende ihres Bettes als eine Dienstmagd ausmachen, die völlig aufgelöst zu sein schien. Den Grund ihres Kommens hatte sie bestimmt in den letzten Minuten erklärt, doch in denen war Amila viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, aus dem Tiefschlaf zu erwachen.

„Sela, was ist passiert? Warum soll ich mitten in der Nacht irgendwo hin gehen?", fragte die Elbe, ein Gähnen unterdrückend.

Die Angesprochene starrte sie entgeistert an. „Mylady, ich habe es Euch doch eben erklärt! Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe unten in der Halle! Der Zwerg Gimli Gloinsohn und Prinz Legolas sind mit ihrer Gruppe auf dem Weg hierher angegriffen worden!"

Amila sah sie erstaunt an.

„Es gab einen Angriff?"

Sela schien völlig verzweifelt, da Amila anscheinend die Dringlichkeit für ihr Kommen unterschätzte.

„Ja doch, Mylady! König Elessar hat sie erst einmal alle in die Empfangshalle bringen lassen und er hat mich sofort losgeschickt, Euch unverzüglich zu wecken."

„Es gibt Verletzte?"

Sela starrte sie ungläubig an. Sie erzählte nun seit bestimmt fünf Minuten von einem furchtbaren Überfall und da gab es für die Elbe noch die Frage nach Verwundeten? „Oh Mylady, ich würde Euch doch sonst nicht wecken!"

Aufseufzend, um ihrer nächtlichen Ruhe beraubt, schwang Amila die Beine aus dem Bett.

„Von wem wurden sie angegriffen, Sela?"

„Oh, von den furchtbarsten Bestien, die in Mittelerde hausen – von einer Horde Orks.", erklärte ihr die Dienstmagd aufgebracht. „Es gibt viele Elben, die verletzt sind. Ich kann Euch versichern, ich habe noch nie so viel Blut gesehen, Mylady!" Sela schüttelte verzweifelt mit dem Kopf, doch Amila war sich fast sicher, dass die Verletzungen nicht so schlimm waren, wie von Sela beschrieben. Die Menschen neigten doch zu sehr zu Übertreibungen. Vor allem, weil Elben den Sterblichen wie Götter vorkamen und umso mehr musste ihre offensichtliche Verwundbarkeit Sela schmerzen.

„Der Prinz selbst ist auch verletzt. Stellt Euch vor, selbst der Prinz, Lady Amila!" Die Elbe sah, dass das Mädchen den Tränen nahe war. Beruhigend strich sie ihr über den Kopf. „Mein Vater hat mir von seinen tapferen Taten an der Seite König Elessars während des Ringkrieges erzählt. Er hat den gesamten Krieg unbeschadet überstanden! Die Schlacht bei Helms Klamm und dann hier auf den Feldern des Pelennor vor unserer Stadt!..."

„Sela...", unterbrach Amila sie sanft. Sie brauchte jetzt nicht den gesamten Ringkrieg noch einmal zu hören, zumal es wahrlich Wichtigeres zu besprechen galt.

Doch das Mädchen schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. „Was ist, wenn der Düsterwaldprinz stirbt?"

„Sela", startete Amila einen neuen, energischeren Versuch. „Mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen über den Zustand des Prinzen. Er ist ein Elb und wie du mir eben noch einmal ausführlich erklärt hast, ist er der beste Kämpfer unter ihnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Prinz höchstens einen kleinen Kratzer davongetragen hat."

Doch Sela schien davon nicht ruhiger zu werden.

„Wie grausam müssen die Orks gewesen sein, wenn sie eine große Gruppe Elben einfach so überfallen konnten? Sind sie noch schlimmer, als damals während des Ringkrieges? Stellt Euch vor, sie sind noch viel furchtbarer und..."

„Sela", unterbrach sie Amila zum wiederholten Male, „ich glaube kaum, dass uns eine neue Gefahr bevorsteht, nur die, dass wir hier unsere Zeit vergeuden, während unten in der Halle einige unsere Hilfe nötig haben."

Sela sah die Elbe an und nickte.

„Bitte lauf hinunter in die Küche und weck Rosalin. Sie soll Wasser aufsetzen und versuch mir saubere Tücher zu besorgen. Ich erwarte dich unten in der Halle."

Das junge Mädchen nickte eifrig und war schon aus den Gemächern hinaus in den Gang verschwunden.

Amila nahm ein schlichtes helles Kleid aus dem Schrank und kleidete sich rasch an. Sela war wahrhaftig sehr aufgelöst gewesen, doch wollte sie einfach nicht recht glauben, dass die Gruppe der Düsterwaldelben von einer Horde Orks angegriffen worden war. Immerhin handelte es sich um Elben und seit wann konnte man sie einfach aus dem Hinterhalt heraus überfallen?

Selbst Orks mussten sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte so viel Verstand angeeignet haben, dass sie einer, auch noch so kleinen Gruppe Elben nicht gewachsen waren. Es würde sie nicht verwundern, wenn kein Ork mehr am Leben geblieben war, denn sowohl Elben als auch Orks hatten eines gemeinsam: Sie nahmen so gut wie nie Gefangene.

Dennoch verwunderte sie die Tatsache des Angriffs allgemein. Seit Ende des Ringkrieges waren nur noch sehr selten Horden dieser abscheulichen Kreaturen gesichtet worden und es ergab in ihren Augen keinerlei Sinn, warum sie eine Gruppe Elben angriffen, unter denen sich auch noch einer der besten Kämpfer Mittelerdes befand.

Zwar übertrieben Sela und die Menschen allgemein gern mit den ruhmreichen Taten des schönen Volkes, doch wusste Amila, dass die Geschichten, zumindest fast alle, der Realität entsprachen. Und es gab wohl kaum ein Kind in Minas Tirith, das als Geschichte vor dem zu Bett gehen nicht eine von den Elben oder dem Ringkrieg erzählt bekam.

Amila machte sich nicht noch die Mühe ihre langen, dunklen Haare hochzustecken, wie sie es sonst immer zu tun pflegte, weshalb ihre Locken ungebändigt über ihre schmalen Schultern fielen. Wenn einige Elben wirklich schwer verletzt waren, durfte sie nicht noch unnötig Zeit verschwenden.

Ihr viel ihr Traum wieder ein. Plötzlich schlich er sich wieder in ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Diese Nacht hatte sie zwar traumlos geschlafen, doch in den vorhergehenden Nächten hatte sie sich immer wieder in diesem Wald befunden, ständig auf der Flucht vor einem namenlosen Schrecken. Doch letzte Nacht hatte dieser leibhaftige Züge angenommen. Sie erinnerte sich mit einem Schaudern an die gellenden Schreie und die rennenden Orks zu ihren beiden Seiten und an den surrenden Pfeil, den sie wahrgenommen hatte, ehe sie aus dem Traum hoch schreckte.

Konnte es einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Angriff auf die Elben und ihrem Traum geben? War es letzten Endes gar kein Traum gewesen? Sie vermochte es nicht zu sagen, dennoch fröstelte sie beim Gedanken daran.

Verwirrt versuchte sie den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sie musste sich jetzt erst einmal auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren und dies bestand darin einigen Elben das Leben zu retten.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu vergeuden, lief sie wenige Augenblicke später schon die von Fackeln beleuchteten Gänge entlang auf dem Weg nach unten in die große Empfangshalle.

°°°°°

Die Halle lichtete sich allmählich. Amila hatte die Organisation übernommen, die am schwersten verletzten Elben in die Häuser der Heilung bringen lassen und die kleineren Wunden hatte sie am Ort versorgt.

Einige Heilerinnen unterstützten sie tatkräftig, obwohl die schlimmsten Verletzungen aus Knochenbrüchen bestanden und damit die Verwundungen insgesamt nicht so furchtbar, wie von Sela beschrieben, waren.

Dennoch bluteten einige Elben sehr stark aus Platzwunden und manche hatten auch die ein oder andere tiefere Schnittwunde davongetragen. Trotz allem war keiner lebensgefährlich verletzt und auch während des Kampfes hatten sie keine Verluste erlitten.

Nachdem Amila die Schnittwunde eines elbischen Kriegers säuberlich vernäht hatte, wandte sie sich dem Zwerg Gimli zu. Er hatte eine Verletzung am Oberarm, doch war er bisher in ein Gespräch mit dem König und Legolas verwickelt gewesen, sodass er sich Amilas Behandlung vorerst entzogen hatte.

Ein paar Mal hatte sie sich dabei ertappt, wie sie verstohlen die kleine Gruppe beobachtet hatte. Aragorn kannte sie ja, beide verband eine tiefe Freundschaft, zumal sie die beste Freundin Arwens war. Amila war nach der Hochzeit der beiden, auf Arwens Wunsch hin, mit nach Minas Tirith gekommen. Beide Elbinnen waren zusammen in Bruchtal aufgewachsen und sie beide verband eine fast schwesterliche Beziehung zueinander.

Um so empörter war sie, als sie in die Empfangshalle gekommen war und Arwen bei einigen Verletzten kniend entdeckt hatte.

„Arwen, was machst du denn hier?", hatte sie erstaunt gefragt.

„Ich konnte doch nicht untätig oben bleiben, wenn es hier Verletzte gibt.", hatte sie ihr entgegnet.

Amila hatte sehr aufbrausend reagiert, denn Arwen war schwanger und befand sich kurz vor der Geburt.

„Ich bitte dich! Du stehst zwei Wochen, vielleicht auch nur eine Woche vor der Geburt und erzählst mir, dass du nicht tatenlos herumsitzen konntest?"

„Amila", Arwen hatte einen verzweifelten Versuch unternommen ihre Freundin zu beschwichtigen, „versteh doch, ich musste einfach nachsehen, ob ich helfen kann."

„Gut, da ich ja jetzt da bin kannst du dich wieder hinlegen", hatte Amila daraufhin erwidert.

„Aber..." hatte Arwen angesetzt, doch wurde sie unterbrochen noch ehe sie ein weiteres Wort über die Lippen gebracht hatte.

„Dies ist jetzt kein gut gemeinter Ratschlag einer Freundin, sondern die Anweisung eines Heilers: Leg dich wieder hin!"

Aufseufzend hatte sich Arwen ihrem Schicksal ergeben. Was sollte sie auch erwidern? Natürlich wollte sie ihr ungeborenes Kind auf keinen Fall zu viel Stress aussetzen, doch das ständige Ausruhen war einfach eine langweilige Qual.

Doch Amila widersprach man nicht so einfach. Man konnte es zwar versuchen, doch hatte man selten eine Chance ihr Paroli bieten zu können. Sie war einfach zu sturköpfig, das genaue Gegenteil von der eher wankelmütigen Arwen.

Jetzt aber wandte sich Amila wieder der Gruppe aus Aragorn, Prinz Legolas und Gimli zu. Zwerge bekam man wahrlich selten zu Gesicht, obwohl sich die Beziehungen zwischen Elben und Zwergen in den letzten Jahren sehr verbessert hatten.

Dennoch ruhte ihr Hauptaugenmerk nicht auf dem Zwerg, sondern auf dem schlanken Elben neben Aragorn. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, den Mittelpunkt so vieler ruhmreicher Geschichten nun leibhaftig vor sich stehen zu haben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus musterte sie seinen schlanken, doch muskulösen Körper und konnte nicht umhin die feinen, ebenmäßigen Züge seines Gesichtes zu betrachten. Ihr schien, als ob alle Lieder und Geschichten über ihn der Wahrheit entsprachen. Und sie war sich ganz sicher, dass er hier in Minas Tirith die Herzen einiger junger Frauen brechen würde. Ein wenig besorgt dachte sie dabei besonders an Sela, die die bloße Vorstellung seiner Verletzungen schon völlig aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Doch wie Amila vermutet hatte, war dem Prinzen nichts zugestoßen. Er war zwar mit Blut beschmiert, doch war es nicht das seine, sondern das seines Freundes, der aus einer großen Kopfplatzwunde geblutet hatte. Legolas hatte natürlich die Erstversorgung am Kampfplatz vorgenommen, denn schließlich war er ein Elb und schon alleindeshalb besaß er ein wenig Wissen um die Heilkunst. Deshalb war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er über und über mit Blut besudelt war, was Sela allerdings als tiefe Verletzungen interpretiert hatte.

Aufseufzend verscheuchte sie ihre Gedanken an den Düsterwaldprinzen und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun Gimli zu. Die Elbe wusste, dass Zwerge sehr stolz waren und sicherlich bildete dieser keine Ausnahme. Dennoch wollte sie ihn verarzten, um zu überprüfen, ob seine Schnittwunde tief war und ob sich vielleicht Gift von der Orkklinge in der Wunde verteilt hatte, wie es bei einigen anderen Elben der Fall gewesen war.

Nun stand Gimli Gloinssohn vor ihr und erklärte ihr, wie sie erwartet hatte, dass er keinerlei ärztliche Behandlung benötigte.

„Ich sage es Euch doch, die Wunde ist überhaupt nicht tief, Ihr müsst sie nicht versorgen."

Amila zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Der König und Legolas standen noch in der Nähe und beobachteten nun schon seit einer geraumen Weile das Streitgespräch zwischen der Elbe und dem Zwerg.

„Seht, es ist wirklich nur ein kleiner Kratzer!", wollte Gimli sie überzeugen und krempelte sein Hemd hoch.

Prüfend betrachtete Amila „den kleinen Kratzer" und stellte besorgt fest, dass eine leicht bläuliche Verfärbung rings um die Wunde entstanden war. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen auf eine vergiftete Klinge.

„Wie mir scheint, war die Klinge, die Euch getroffen hat, vergiftet.", erklärte sie dem Zwerg ruhig, der sie mit großen Augen ansah. „Vergiftet?", fragte er ungläubig

„Ja, seht Ihr hier?", fuhr Amila in ihren Ausführungen fort und deutete auf die Umgebung um die Wunde herum, „Diese bläuliche Verfärbung deutet eindeutig darauf hin, dass sich das Gift bereits in Eurem Körper ausbreitet."

Gimlis Augen weiteten sich immer mehr. Ein wenig amüsiert beobachtete Amila welche Wirkung ihre Worte auf den Zwerg hatten. Er tat zwar, als mache ihm die Verletzung nichts weiter aus, doch sie erkannte in ihm auch den kleinen, verletzlichen und wehleidigen Zwerg. Und diese Seite kehrte sie mit ihren nächsten Worten noch weiter hervor.

„Das Gift schreitet nur sehr langsam voran und zunächst spürt man nichts davon. Doch ist es sehr aggressiv und arbeitet sozusagen heimlich im Körper, während es lebenswichtige Organe angreift. Morgen könnte Euch bereits das Atmen schwer fallen und..."

Der König und Legolas grinsten beide, als sich die Augen ihres Freundes immer mehr vergrößerten. Er glaubte der Elbe wirklich alles. Beide, Aragorn und er, wussten um Orkgift, doch sie kannten auch die Wirkung und von Organen, die angeblich angegriffen wurden, hatten sie noch nie etwas gehört. Von dem Gift wurde einem lediglich übel und man verbrachte noch ein paar Tage danach lieber nicht in Gesellschaft, da der Giftstoff unkontrollierbare, starke Blähungen hervorrief.

„...des weiteren könnte das Blut verklumpen und so Eure Adern aufplatzen lassen..." Amila hatte die Wirkungen des Giftes immer weiter aufgezählt, doch nun unterbrach sie ein besorgter Gimli.

„Also gut, einverstanden, verarztet diese blöde Schnittwunde.", grummelte er.

Aragorn musste auflachen, woraufhin ihn Gimli mit einem bösen Blick strafte.

„Aragorn, das ist nicht komisch! Bei dir fangen die Organe ja nicht an zu verfaulen..."

Der König schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Gimli, bei Amila musst du vorsichtig sein!" Er klopfte seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter, ehe er sich der Elbe zuwandte.

„Es gibt nicht viele, von denen er sich einwickeln lässt.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Amila lächelte, während sie Gimlis Wunde vorsichtig säuberte.

„Das habe ich verstanden! Und ich kann dir eins sagen: Ich lasse mich nie einwickeln!", brummte Gimli, weshalb auch Legolas sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.

Lachend wandte sich Aragorn an Legolas.

„Komm, ich zeige dir deine Gemächer. Wir wollen doch nicht mit ansehen, wie unserem Freund das Gift aus den Adern gesogen wird."

Gimli sah wie erstarrt zu Amila, die Mühe hatte bei seinem versteinerten und erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck nicht laut aufzulachen.

„Ausgesogen?", flüsterte er.

Legolas brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, woraufhin Gimli „Blöder Elb" in seinen Bart nuschelte.

_°°°°°_

_So, das war das erste Kapitel... ich hoffe, es hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen..._


	3. Besondere Begegnungen

**Disclaimer: **Wieder gehört nichts aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" mir, sondern alles J.R.R. Tolkien

Aber ich glaub es ja nicht! Es liest doch tatsächlich jemand diese Story... Ich war ja regelrecht fassungslos, als ich die Reviews gelesen habe! An dieser Stelle auch noch einmal vielen, vielen Dank an Melethil, Amarie, Rhabarber und Nilli, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, um mir was Kleines zu schreiben.

Ihr macht mich damit wirklich unwahrscheinlich dolle glücklich, denn das motiviert einen ungemein! Macht ruhig weiter so ;o)

Und hier kommt das 2. Kapitel...

**Anmerkung: **es ist ein bisschen lang geworden...

°°°°°

**Kapitel 2**

**Besondere Begegnungen**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen sehr schnell. Amila kümmerte sich hauptsächlich um die Versorgung der verletzten Elben. Die Häuser der Heilung waren in den letzten drei Tagen zu ihrem zweiten Zuhause geworden und sie war froh, dass sich fast alle Elben auf dem Weg der Besserung befanden und sie schon einige in den Palast umziehen lassen konnte.

Dennoch gab es einen aus dem Gefolge des Düsterwaldprinzen, der ihr ein wenig Sorge bereitete. Der Krieger hatte einen sehr komplizierten Wadenbruch erlitten, als er über eine Orkleiche gefallen war.

Seine Kameraden machten sich zwar deshalb jederzeit über ihn lustig, doch waren seine Schmerzen erheblich und ihm selbst war eher weniger zum Lachen zumute.

An diesem Morgen führte sie ihr erster Weg deshalb auch zu ihm.

Es war noch recht früh, die Sonne war gerade erst im Osten aufgegangen und tauchte den Himmel in ein zartes Rosa.

Der Elb lag in einem der hinteren Häuser. Leise klopfte Amila an die Tür bevor sie eintrat. Wie jeden Morgen, den sie nach ihm geschaut hatte, war Borondir auch heute schon wach.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er leise und lächelte.

Amila nickte ihm freundlich zu. Borondir war für einen Elben recht klein, nur etwa so groß wie ein erwachsener Mensch. Er gehörte zu Legolas' engsten Vertrauten, weshalb der Prinz ihn oft am Krankenbett zu besuchen pflegte, obwohl Amila ihn in den letzten Tagen nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie wusste nur immer, dass er da gewesen war, wenn die jungen Heilerinnern mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck durch die Häuser liefen. Es war wahrlich auffällig, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit der Düsterwaldprinz auf sich zog.

„Wie geht es Euch heute?", fragte Amila und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.

„Ganz gut, nur die Schmerzen wollen nicht aufhören.", entgegnete der Elb matt, „Das Bein pulsiert auch nachts, ich schlafe so gut wie nicht."

Besorgt sah ihn Amila an. Wahrlich kein gutes Zeichen, denn für gewöhnlich heilten Wunden bei Elben schneller als bei Menschen, doch hier war es anscheinend ein besonders komplizierter Bruch.

„Ich werde Euch heute Abend ein starkes Schlafmittel verabreichen. Ich kann Euch versichern, dass ihr die nächste Nacht schlafen werdet. Doch nun lasst mich noch einmal nach der Wunde sehen."

Borondir schlug gehorsam die Bettdecke auf und hob sein Bein ein wenig an, damit sie einen besseren Zugriff hatte. Trotzdem Amila sehr vorsichtig vorging, sah sie die Qualen, die ihm das schmerzende Bein verursachte, deutlich in seinem Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid."

Ihre Stimme zeugte von ehrlichem Bedauern, doch Borondir mühte sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln und tat eine abwertende Handbewegung.

„So furchtbar ist es auch wieder nicht.", meinte er, doch als ihn Amila einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf fügte er noch hinzu: „Jedenfalls habe ich schon viel Schlimmeres durchgemacht. Da bringt einen dieser Bruch nicht um."

Amila schmunzelte. Er versuchte vor ihr den tapferen Krieger zu mimen, doch gelang ihm das nur bedingt, denn seine Augen und seine zuckenden Mundwinkel erzählten ihr etwas anderes. Nur mühsam konnte der Elb die Schmerzen unterdrücken und er musste sich immer wieder auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

„Ich weiß, dass es Euch fast die Tränen in die Augen treibt.", bemerkte sie trocken, während sie vorsichtig damit begann den Verband abzuwickeln.

„Ihr hättet ja wenigstens ansatzweise meinen Worten Glauben schenken können.", brummte er, „Glaubt mir, die jüngeren Heilerinnen statten mir bestimmt jede Stunde einen Besuch ab und lassen sich von mir Geschichten erzählen."

Amila schmunzelte, anscheinend fand er seine momentane Situation in diesem Krankenbett doch nicht so schlimm.

„Aber man merkt eben gleich, dass Ihr kein Mensch seid", fuhr Borondir fort, „Ihr lasst Euch nicht beeindrucken."

„Wahrscheinlich, weil ich schon zu viele ‚großartige' Geschichten gehört habe, sodass ich ihnen nur bedingt Glauben schenke.", entgegnete Amila.

„Das kommt daher, dass Ihr hier in Minas Tirith lebt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass man bei den Erzählungen der Menschen oft und ziemlich stark übertreibt."

„Oh", meinte die Elbe beiläufig, während sie den letzten Rest des Verbandes vom Bein ablöste, „Die Elben stehen den Menschen in nichts nach, da könnt Ihr mir glauben." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu „Euer Bein sieht schon recht schön aus. Aber es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass Eure Haut an der Wade so bläulich ist."

„Bläulich?"

„Ja, aber ich denke, das wir das mit einer Salbe aus Mallornblüten wieder hinbekommen. Wahrscheinlich befinden sich mehrere starke Blutergüsse unter der Haut."

„Wie lange habe ich noch Bettruhe?"

„Ich schätze noch eine knappe Woche, dann..."

„Eine _Woche_?", unterbrach Borondir sie, „So lange? Ich bin hier in Minas Tirith und liege nur im Bett herum!"

„Ihr werdet wohl nicht drum herum kommen.", meinte Amila, doch verschmitzt fügte sie noch hinzu: „Aber das wird Euch doch bei Euren Fähigkeiten im Geschichtenerzählen nicht so schwer fallen."

Borondir seufzte.

„Ihr besitzt einen trockenen Humor, Mylady."

„Vielen Dank."

Langsam begann sie einen neuen Verband um sein Bein zu wickeln. Trotzdem sie sehr vorsichtig vorging, verzerrte Borondir oft im Schmerz das Gesicht.

Um sich von seinen Qualen abzulenken, fing er wieder an zu reden.

„Wieso seid Ihr eigentlich hier in Minas Tirith? Stammt Ihr aus Lórien?", und nach einem kurzen Zögern sagte er noch: „Eurer Schönheit nach zu urteilen würde ich sagen, dass Ihr aus der Ahnenreihe der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes selbst stammt."

Amila lachte. „Ihr habt bestimmt schon viele Herzen gebrochen, nicht wahr?"

Borondir seufzte theatralisch auf. „Aber das Eurige wird es wohl nicht sein."

Amila lachte erneut.

„Aber um Eure Frage zu beantworten: Ich stamme weder von Lady Galadriel ab, noch bin ich in Lórien aufgewachsen. Ich durfte in Lord Elronds Heim groß werden, in Bruchtal."

„Und warum seid Ihr jetzt hier in der Hauptstadt Gondors?"

„Die Königin, Lady Arwen, bat mich nach ihrer Hochzeit sie hierher zu begleiten. Diesen Wunsch konnte ich ihr natürlich nicht abschlagen, weshalb ich jetzt bereits seit vier Jahren hier lebe."

„Ihr kennt den König und seine Frau also sehr gut?"

„Arwen und ich sind uns sehr ähnlich, da wir zusammen aufgewachsen sind und ich sie schon seit ich denken kann kenne. Und ich konnte mir keinen besseren Ehemann für sie wünschen, als Aragorn."

Borondir nickte.

„Der König war gestern hier. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mit ihm gesprochen habe und ich war wirklich erstaunt von ihm. Man merkt, dass er lange Zeit bei den Elben gelebt hat."

„Vor allem..."

Amila wollte etwas entgegnen, doch in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und der Düsterwaldprinz trat ein.

Amila erhob sich von der Bettkante und zog empört die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Legolas!" Borondir zeigte sich erfreut über den unerwarteten Besuch, doch Amila überhörte dies und stemmte wütend ihre Arme in die Seite.

„Vielleicht ist ein Prinz ja zu Höherem geboren", brauste sie wütend auf, „aber er sollte doch wenigstens gelernt haben, an eine Tür anzuklopfen und nicht einfach einzutreten. Euer Freund ist krank und braucht Ruhe, da ist es nicht sehr förderlich für seine Gesundheit, mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Wenn es Euch also nichts ausmacht, verehrte Majestät, schließen Sie bitte wieder die Tür und warten draußen!"

Legolas sah sie vollkommen verblüfft an. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er das Anklopfen vollkommen vergessen hatte. Dennoch startete er keinerlei Versuch sich zu rechtfertigen, sondern drehte sich einfach um und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Diese scharfe Stimme ließ wahrlich keinerlei Widerspruch zu, obwohl er schon etwas erstaunt über die Heftigkeit der Worte war. Die Frau hatte ihn erkannt, daran bestand kein Zweifel, doch es war sehr ungewohnt von jemandem zurecht gewiesen zu werden, wenn man doch sonst immer im Mittelpunkt aller stand. Nicht das es Legolas gefallen hätte, stets und ständig von allen ehrfürchtig angestarrt zu werden, vor allem von den weiblichen Lebewesen, doch hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre wahrscheinlich einfach zu sehr daran gewöhnt.

Währendessen Legolas vor der Tür wartend seinen Gedanken nachhing, war es nun an Borondir Amila mit großen Augen anzublicken.

Er sah nicht verärgert aus, dass sie seinen Besuch vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, viel mehr zuckten seine Mundwinkel sehr stark und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut zu lachen.

„Was ist?", fragte Amila, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete. Sie war wieder dazu übergegangen den neuen Verband weiter um das Bein des Elben zu wickeln und schien dem Zusammentreffen mit Legolas keine größere Beachtung zu schenken.

„Geht Ihr immer so mit Prinzen um?", fragte Borondir.

„Es spielt doch keine Rolle, wer er ist. Fakt ist, dass er durch die Tür in ein Krankenzimmer stürmt und hier in den Häusern bei jedem Besuch ein ziemlich großes Aufsehen erregt, wodurch sich die Verheilung der Verletzungen bei manchen Patienten nicht unbedingt erhöht."

„Er erregt großes Aufsehen?" Borondirs Neugier war geweckt.

„Ihr müsstet die jungen Mädchen sehen. Alle laufen sie immer verträumt in die falsche Richtung, weil ein gewisser _Prinz _Euch gerade einen Besuch abgestattet hat."

Der Elb lachte schallend, konnte er sich doch lebhaft ein Bild von den jungen Damen machen.

„Ist das wirklich so schlimm?"

Er lachte noch mehr, als er Amila statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben nur mit den Augen rollen sah.

„Aber ich glaube es tut ihm gut.", sagte Borondir nach einer Weile, als er sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Was? Das ihn alle anstarren?", fragte die Elbe bissig.

„Nein, wie Ihr ihn vor die Tür gesetzt habt."

„Ihm sagt ja wahrscheinlich sonst keiner was.", meinte die Elbe, doch Borondir widersprach. „Ihr dürft nicht glauben Legolas wäre ein überheblicher Prinz und stolz auf seine Situation."

Amila schnaubte ungläubig.

„Nein wirklich, wenn es eine Möglichkeit geben würde, seinen Titel abzugeben, dann würde er es ohne zu zögern tun und irgendwo als Einsiedler leben, um den ganzen euphorischen Eroberungsversuchen der Damenwelt zu entgehen."

Jetzt war es an Amila zu lachen.

„Verzeiht, aber das glaube ich Euch beim besten Willen nicht."

Borondir seufzte tief. „Ja, das habe ich befürchtet."

°°°°° 

Die Sonne hatte nun ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht und es herrschte eine fast schon unerträgliche Hitze in der Stadt. Für einen Tag mitten im Frühling war dies eher ungewöhnlich. Hinzu kam, dass es seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr ausreichend geregnet hatte, sodass sich teilweise lange Menschenschlangen vor den Brunnen bildeten.

Zu dieser Mittagshitze lief Amila mit einem großen Korb durch die Gassen. Zwar machte ihr die Hitze ebenso zu schaffen, wie den übrigen Bewohnern von Minas Tirith, doch hatte sie Pflichten, die sie erfüllen musste.

Sie war auf dem Weg zu einem Waisenhaus, in dem sie schon seit Beginn ihres Umzuges in die Hauptstadt Gondors half.

In dem Haus lebten hauptsächlich Kinder, deren Eltern bei den Ringkriegen ums Leben gekommen waren und die jetzt dort ihr neues Zuhause gefunden hatten, bis sie alt genug wären um eigenständig zu leben.

Amila kümmerte sich rührend um die Kleinen und unterstützte so die Leiterin, eine liebenswerte, pummelige Frau, die ohne ihre Hilfe die Kinder wohl kaum unter Kontrolle hätte halten können. Dennoch gab es, verbunden durch ihr gemeinsames Schicksal, seit Beginn einen großen Zusammenhalt unter den dreißig Kindern, die wie Geschwister miteinander umgingen und sich so gemeinsam durch ihr Leben schlugen.

Das große Haus mit einem kleinen Kräutergarten im Hinterhof hatte man extra für die Kinder umgebaut, da der junge König sehr von der Idee eines Waisenhauses angetan gewesen war.

Amila betrat das Haus durch die weit geöffnete Tür, aus der laute Stimmen hinaus auf die Straße schallten.

Neugierig ging die Elbe in die Küche, um dort Mora Lunedín, die Leiterin und einen jungen Mann anzutreffen, die offenbar seit einer Weile, nach ihren Gesichtsausdrücken zu urteilen, heftig miteinander diskutiert hatten.

In Moras Stimme schwang Entsetzen mit, als sie sagte: „Das kannst du nicht machen, Tonda!"

Der Angesprochene, ein etwa zwanzigjähriger junger Mann funkelte sie wütend an.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich kann und was nicht!", brauste er auf, „Das ist mein Leben und ich mache damit was ich für richtig halte!"

„Aber das ist einfach wahnwitzig! Wie soll das funktionieren?" Mora rang hilflos mit den Händen. Beide hatten Amila noch nicht bemerkt, die das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung heraus verfolgte.

„Lass das nur meine Sorge sein! Du brauchst dich nicht ständig in mein Leben einzumischen, du bist nicht meine Mutter!" Den letzten Satz hatte Tonda ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieen, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und wütend aus der Küche stürmte, ohne Amila zu bemerken, die immer noch am Türrahmen lehnte..

Mora seufzte lang und breit, ehe sie letztendlich Amila wahr nahm.

„Amila, schön das du da bist!", versuchte sie erheitert zu klingen, doch es klang nicht sehr fröhlich.

„Was ist denn mit unserem Tonda passiert?", fragte Amila verwundert, während sie ihren Korb auf den großen Eichentisch in der Mitte der Küche stellte, „So wütend war er ja lange nicht mehr. Hat es wieder einen Streit zwischen ihm und Marrow gegeben?"

„Ach", Mora klang verzweifelt, „Wenn es doch bloß wieder einer dieser harmlosen Streits gewesen wäre, aber der Junge hat sich einen furchtbaren Vorsatz genommen: Er will bei dem anstehenden Turnier gegen einen Elben kämpfen!"

Mora ließ sich müde auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken, während Amila sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Tonda will was machen? Auf dem Turnier beim anstehenden Fest zu Ehren vom Prinzen? Vom Prinzen, der noch nicht einmal geboren ist und man nicht weiß, ob es vielleicht doch eine Prinzessin wird?"

Mora nickte nur stumm, während Amila ungläubig ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Seit wann plant Tonda so lange im Voraus?", merkte die Elbe trocken an.

„Aber Amila, darum geht es doch nicht. Er will es mit einem Elben, einem waschechten Elben aufnehmen und er hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt unter allen Umständen zu gewinnen!"

Amila sah ihrer Freundin fest in die Augen. „Aber du weißt doch, dass er es niemals schafft gegen einen Elben zu gewinnen! Das weißt du so gut wie ich. Er hat ja noch nicht einmal mich im Bogenschießen übertroffen."

„Aber das ist es ja gerade!" Mora hob verzweifelt die Hände in die Höhe. „Er will beweisen, dass er nicht irgendein Schwächling ist, sondern ein richtiger Mann und kein kleiner Junge, der es im Kampf nicht weit bringt."

Nun schüttelte auch Amila ihren Kopf. Sie kannte Tonda sehr gut. Er gehörte mit zu den Älteren in der Gruppe und er hatte noch eine kleine Schwester, Elanor, um die er sich rührend sorgte. Beide Geschwister waren Amila besonders ans Herz gewachsen. Der hitzige Tonda und seine siebenjährige Schwester waren unter den anderen sehr beliebt und hatten beide Eltern kurz hintereinander verloren.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Turnier?", fragte die Elbe, die noch nichts näheres über ein solches erfahren hatte.

„Eigentlich soll es bloß für Menschen und nicht für die Elben sein. Ich meine, wer zweifelt schon an den Kampffähigkeiten der Elben?", Mora lächelte matt, „Sie wollen den besten Schützen und den fähigsten Nahkämpfer küren. Die Gewinner werden in die königliche Garde mit aufgenommen. Der König hat die Regeln heute Morgen verkünden lassen."

„Aber man weiß doch noch gar nicht, wann das Fest stattfinden wird.", merkte Amila an.

„Amila, du musst doch mit am besten über die Schwangerschaft der Königin informiert sein und wie du letzte Woche gesagt hast, befindet sie sich ein bis zwei Wochen vor der Geburt."

„Aber du vergisst immer noch, dass zu dem Turnier keine Elben zugelassen werden, wie du selbst gesagt hast.", versuchte Amila sie zu beruhigen, „Und wer von den Elben lässt sich zu so etwas hinreißen? Ich kann mir keinen denken, der nicht sofort bemerkt, dass Tonda ihm nicht gewachsen ist."

Mora nickte, doch war sie immer noch besorgt. „Ich hoffe du behältst Recht. Doch wie ich Tonda kenne, wird er alles versuchen um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Ich bete zu den Göttern, dass er sich noch umstimmen lässt."

In diesem Augenblick kam ein kleines Mädchen in die Küche gerannt, lief schnurstracks auf die Elbe zu und warf sich Amila um den Hals.

„Hey, nicht so stürmisch, Elanor!", versuchte diese sich zu wehren, doch war sie schon in einer festen Umarmung des Kindes gefangen. Das Mädchen besaß lange, blonde Locken, die ihr ein engelsgleiches Aussehen verliehen. Trotz ihrer erst sieben Jahre, besaßen ihre Augen eine ungeheure Tiefe, die ein Mensch normalerweise nicht zu haben pflegte. Auch der Name des Mädchens fand sich eher nicht unter denen der Menschen, weshalb die Kleine, zum Missmut Amilas, oftmals von Spielen ausgeschlossen und von anderen gehänselt wurde. Nicht von den anderen Waisenkindern, sondern von den Kindern aus der Stadt.

„Ich dachte schon, du hast uns ganz vergessen." Elanors Stimmt klang sehr vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich hatte doch so viel im Schloss zu tun, meine Kleine.", versuchte Amila es ihr zu erklären, während sie ihr sanft über den blonden Schopf strich.

„Ich hab es dir doch auch erzählt, Elanor.", warf Mora ein, die immer noch ein wenig abwesend auf ihrem Stuhl saß.

„Aber ich will die Geschichte noch einmal von Amila hören!"

Die Elbe lächelte. Für Tondas Schwester war es das Größte Geschichten erzählt zu bekommen, doch seit der Ankunft der Elben war Amila sie nicht mehr besuchen gewesen. Mora hatte dem Kind wahrscheinlich alles erzählt, was sie wusste, doch hielten sich in der ganzen Stadt hartnäckige Gerüchte von einer neuen dunklen Verschwörung und Biestern, schlimmer noch als Orks, die die Elben angeblich angegriffen hatten.

So begann die Elbe zu erzählen, was sie wusste und Elanor hing ihr an den Lippen, ebenso wie Mora. Es wurde eine lange Geschichte, zumal sie mehrere Male von vorne beginnen musste, da immer mehr Kinder in die Küche kamen und den Anfang auf keinen Fall verpassen wollten.

Als Amila geendet hatte, blickten sie zwölf große Kinderaugen an und Mora, die ebenso aufmerksam dem Bericht gelauscht hatte, fragte: „Sind die Späher, die der König ausgeschickt hat schon wieder zurück?"

Amila musste verneinen. Aragorn hatte zwar sofort nach dem Eintreffen der Elben einen kleinen Trupp entsendet, doch hatten sie noch nichts von ihnen gehört, was ein weiterer Grund zur Beunruhigung war.

„Aber der König wartet jede Stunde auf ihre Rückkehr."

„Stimmt es, dass es nicht Orks sondern Uruk-Hais waren, die die Gruppe überfallen haben?", wollte ein etwa dreizehnjähriger Junge wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", musste Amila zugeben, „Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich nur um eine kleine Gruppe Orks gehandelt hat, die von den Elben überrascht wurden und deshalb zu den Waffen gegriffen haben."

„Und der Düsterwaldprinz war wirklich gar nicht verletzt?" , fragten nun ein kleines Mädchen und ein Junge fast gleichzeitig.

Amila bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken. Sie war immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie viel Faszination die Elben auf die Kinder ausübten. Über die Tatsache, dass Gimli Gloinssohn verarztet werden musste waren sie nicht annähernd so erschüttert, wie über die Verwundungen von Legolas' Hauptmann und gutem Freund Borondir, der immer noch in den Häusern der Heilung lag und den sie heute Morgen besucht hatte. Auch diesen Krankenbesuch hatte sie in allen Einzelheiten schildern müssen und Mora war entsetzt gewesen über die Art, wie sie den Düsterwaldprinzen aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", sagte sie eine Weile später noch einmal, als die Kinder zum Spielen auf den Hof gegangen waren und sich die beiden Frauen nun allein in der Küche unterhielten.

„Warum denn nicht? Er ist förmlich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen und alle sind sowieso immer völlig aufgeregt, nachdem er seinem Freund einen Besuch abgestattet hat."

„Man kann es den Mädchen doch aber wohl kaum verübeln. Wie man hört, kann er sich über sein Aussehen wahrhaftig nicht beklagen."

Amila schnaubte, während sie nun endlich dazu kam, den Korb mit ihren Einkäufen auszupacken und Mora mit bei der Zubereitung des Abendessens zu helfen.

„Ich kann mir schon lebhaft den Charakter zu seinem Äußeren vorstellen. Nur um dir mal ein paar Eigenschaften zu nennen, die mit Sicherheit auf ihn zutreffen: arrogant, egoistisch, befehlerisch, selbstverliebt, empfindlich – im Großen und Ganzen ein selbstgefälliges Weichei von einem Prinzen, der glaubt die Welt läge ihm zu Füßen."

„Ach Amila", Mora schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf, „So eine genaue Analyse seiner Person wollte ich gar nicht wissen..." Doch ein wenig ernster fügte sie hinzu: „Mein Gott Kind, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht! Wie kannst du dir denn so sicher sein? Vielleicht ist er ganz anders? Möglicherweise ist er der Mann deiner Träume!"

Amila sah sie skeptisch an.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Hast du jetzt auch vor mich zu verkuppeln? Hast du dich vielleicht sogar mit dem König verbündet?"

Mora errötete leicht und wandte sich wieder ihren zu schälenden Kartoffeln zu.

„Ich glaub es ja nicht! Du sprichst mit Aragorn über mich und..."

„Nicht mit dem König!", unterbrach sie Mora rasch, „Ich würde doch nie mit dem König über so etwas sprechen, Amila!"

„Aber mit der Königin, nicht wahr?", fragte diese und die geröteten Wangen ihrer Freundin gaben ihr ausreichend Antwort.

Ja, sie hätte auch gleich darauf kommen können. Mora verstand sich mit Arwen fast ebenso gut wie sie, denn ihre Freundin hatte einige Zeit als Begleiterin der Königin mit im Schloss gelebt. Dort hatte sie auch Amila kennen gelernt, doch da sie nun in der Stadt lebte, wussten nur wenige um die ehrwürdige ehemalige Anstellung von Mora im Schloss.

„Arwen findet auch, dass du endlich einen Mann an deiner Seite haben solltest. Amila, auf Dauer bist du doch hier nicht glücklich!"

„Ich bin glücklich!", widersprach die Elbe heftig, „Ich habe hier die Kinder, um die ich mich liebend gerne kümmere, habe zwei großartige Freundinnen und ich kann meine Fähigkeiten in der Heilkunst noch weiter ausbauen. Ich brauche keinen Mann! Ich habe hier alles..."

„So kannst du doch auf Dauer nicht glücklich sein! Du wolltest doch schon immer eine eigene Familie. Du kannst doch nicht dein ganzes Leben so verbringen wie bisher!"

Amila seufzte.

„Warum versteht ihr nicht, dass ich hier zufrieden bin? Ich möchte im Moment niemanden an meiner Seite haben. Und außerdem, wer sollte es denn sein? Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich das so offen sage, aber die Männer hier in der Stadt entsprechen nicht unbedingt meinen Vorstellungen." Amila fröstelte beim Gedanken an die rauen Männer der Stadt. „Wie könnte ich mit einem von ihnen zusammenleben, für den es das schönste ist, nach der Abend in eine Schänke zu gehen und sich einen anzutrinken?"

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass du einen Mann aus Minas Tirith nehmen sollst. Doch es gibt einige Elben, die seit Ende des Ringkrieges hier leben und ein Auge auf dich geworfen haben."

Amila schien erstaunt. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

Mora lächelte warm. „Ich sehe sie dir heimlich Blicke hinterher werfen und gestern war einer hier und hat nach dir gefragt."

Amila schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich bin glücklich, Mora, wirklich.", verlieh sie ihren Worten noch einmal Nachdruck.

Die Frau nickte. Es hatte wenig Sinn weiter herumzustochern, zumal sie in der Hinsicht einfach viel zu stur war. Sie hatten schon oft über dieses Thema diskutiert und sie hätte auch nicht wieder damit angefangen, hätte die Königin sie nicht erneut darauf angesprochen.

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden Frauen, ehe Mora die Stille durchbrach.

„Findet heute Abend nicht das Festessen statt? Zur Begrüßung der Elben?"

Amila ließ erschrocken das Messer, welches sie eben noch zum Kartoffelnschälen verwendet hatte, fallen. „Oh, wie spät ist es, Mora?"

„Ich schätze es sind noch zwei Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang und zum Beginn des Essens."

„Ich dachte es wäre erst morgen! Am liebsten würde ich einfach nicht hingehen."

Mora nickte verständnisvoll. Solche Feierlichkeiten waren für Amila immer das leibhaftig gewordene Grauen. Sie hasste es, zwischen den ganzen fein betuchten Frauen der Reichen zu sein und sich über den neuesten Klatsch zu unterhalten.

„Aber du kannst dich leider nicht immer davor drücken. Du hast schon das letzte Fest ausfallen lassen." Amila nickte bedauernd. „Geh einfach mir zuliebe hin und erzähl mir danach wieder, wie schrecklich sich Sabya aufgeführt hat.", meinte Mora und brachte Amila damit zum Lachen.

„Weißt du noch, als sie sich aufgeregt hat, als man ihr Salz in den Wein gekippt hat?" Mora lachte immer mehr, als Amila weitererzählte. „Doch es hatte sich dann als Abführmittel entpuppt, wodurch sie den restlichen Abend und die nächsten Tage leider nicht an den vielen sinnvollen Gesprächen ihrer Freundinnen teilnehmen konnte."

„Ja, und weißt du noch, was sie getan hat als sie herausbekommen hatte, dass du der Übeltäter warst?", fragte Mora Amila, die sich, als sie sich den Gesichtsausdruck Sabyas wieder in Erinnerung riefen, beide vor Lachen die Tränen aus den Augen wischen mussten.

„Sie wollte dir in der Küche eins mit der Bratpfanne überziehen, aber statt dir kam der Hauptmann der königlichen Garde durch die Tür!"

Beide mussten nach Luft schnappen, als sie das um Entschuldigung heischende Gestammel Sabyas wieder im Kopf hatten.

‚Oh, mein Herr, es tut mir entsetzlich Leid, ich dachte... ich meine... ich wollte... ich... ach herrje...'

„So, und nun beeil dich!", meinte Mora zu Amila gewandt, „Sonst kommst du noch zu spät und den Auftritt Sabyas zu verpassen wäre schließlich eine Katastrophe!"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° 

_Das Ende hab ich ziemlich oft umgeschrieben, aber irgendwie ist es immer noch nicht so geworden, wie ich es gerne haben wollte... Die vielen Personen sind glaube auch etwas verwirrend, aber ich verspreche euch, dass in den nächsten Kapiteln nicht mehr so viele neue Charaktere vorkommen werden.. sonst verliert man ja den Überblick und ich hasse Geschichten, in denen man am Ende überhaupt nicht mehr weiß, wer hier wer ist..._

_Naja, wie auch immer, ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel nicht so lange brauchen werde. Ein kleiner Kommentar von euch würde das Ganze vielleicht sogar ein bisschen beschleunigen ;o)_


	4. Von Überraschungen und Entlarvungen

**Disclaimer: **Nichts aus dem "Herr der Ringe" gehört mir, sondern alles J.R.R.Tolkien. Geld wird mit der Story auch nicht verdient... (wer liest das eigentlich?)

Ich danke allen Reviewern, also ganz besonders Nilli, Amarie, Nahjia, Maera und Melethil ganz dolle! Ich knuddel euch alle mal feste und ich hoffe, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel wieder euren Erwartungen gerecht werde :o)

_Maera _- Ist das wirklich so offensichtlich eine "Mary"? So wollte ich es eigentlich ursprünglich gar nicht haben... vielleicht scheint es ja jetzt auch nur so am Anfang und ich krieg noch die Kurve... mal sehen, ich werde mich bemühen ;o) Aber ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, dass ich mit bei deinen "Favorites" stehe... :o)

Aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Sache mit dem "Abführmittel" im Wein so weit verbreitet ist... diesen starken Bekanntheitsgrad fand ich wirklich sehr interessant ;o)

**Anmerkung: **wieder ganz schöne lang... ich hoffe, ihr lasst euch davon nicht abschrecken... Aber unser Prinzlein kriegt nochmal ganz schön einen auf den Deckel

°°°°°

**Kapitel 3**

**Von Überraschungen und Entlarvungen**

Langsam, schlendernd ging sie durch die hell erleuchteten Gänge in Richtung Thronsaal. Wieder einmal war sie zu spät. Das Fest zu Ehren der elbischen Gäste befand sich schon in vollem Gange, doch hatte Amila kein Bedürfnis sich zu beeilen. Sie würde noch früh genug die feinen Damen und ihre gestelzten Gespräche ertragen müssen.

Doch schrumpfte der Weg zum Thronsaal immer mehr und der Beginn eines langweiligen und anstrengenden Abends lag nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt.

Musik drang schon an ihre Ohren und schließlich erreichte sie mit einem lautstarken Seufzer die gewaltigen weißen Flügeltüren zum Saal.

„Nun, mir scheint es liegt Euch nicht sehr daran, dieser Gesellschaft beizuwohnen."

Amila drehte sich erschrocken um, als eine tiefe, doch freundliche Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss und sie geradezu auf frischer Tat ertappte. Dennoch wich der Schreck fast gleichzeitig einem breiten Grinsen, welches sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Eine kleine Gruppe Elben kam die breite Treppe zum Thronsaal hinauf, alle in kostbare, filigrane Gewänder gehüllt.

„Elrond!", rief Amila erfreut und eilte die Treppe hinunter, um den Elben zu umarmen, den sie seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Und wir bekommen keine Begrüßung?", brummte eine andere Stimme, gleich hinter dem Elbenfürsten und Amilas Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Natürlich hatte sie die beiden Söhne Lord Elronds schon bemerkt, doch antwortete sie frech: „Alter geht vor Torheit, Elladan!"

Elrond setzte eine gespielt ernste Miene auf, die „So ist das also..." zu sagen schien, ehe sich Amila von ihm löste, um nun Elrohir und Elladan zu begrüßen, die beiden Söhne des Elbenfürsten aus Bruchtal.

„Seit wann seit ihr hier?", fragte Amila nun und setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf, als sie hinterher schob: „Warum wart ihr noch nicht bei mir?"

„Nun", begann Elladan und räusperte sich, „Seit Mittag versuchen Elrohir und ich Euch zu finden, Mylady, doch uns wurde gesagt, dass die Dame wichtigen Erledigungen in der Stadt nachzugehen hat und angesichts der Größe von Minas Tirith erschien uns die Suche von vornherein aussichtslos."

Elladan grinste verschmitzt.

„Du weißt, dass ich dieses geschwollene Gerede von dir überhaupt nicht leiden kann!", empörte sich daraufhin Amila und gab ihm einen Klaps vor die Brust, woraufhin sich das Grinsen des Elben nur noch verbreiterte.

„Ich dachte, der Umgang mit der ganzen feinen Gesellschaft hier in der Stadt hat seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt...", entgegnete Elladan, wodurch er sich nur noch einen weiteren Schlag vor die Brust einhandelte.

Elrohir schüttelte im Stillen seinen Kopf. Es war immer dasselbe mit den beiden. Das war es immer schon gewesen und Elrohir bezweifelte, dass diese spielerischen Reibereien irgendwann einmal ein Ende nehmen würden.

Er mochte Amila mindestens genauso sehr wie Elladan, denn zusammen mit Arwen waren sie gemeinsam in Bruchtal aufgewachsen. Lord Elrond hatte sich nach dem Fortgang von Amilas Eltern der weiteren Erziehung der Elbe angenommen, da sie damals noch sehr jung und unerfahren gewesen war.

Die Zwillinge des Elbenlords hatten Amila wie eine zweite Schwester aufgenommen und Arwen war zu ihrer besten Freundin geworden. Elladan und Elrohir hatten in den letzten vier Jahren oftmals Besuche in die Hauptstadt unternommen, weshalb der Kontakt unter ihnen nie vollständig zum Erliegen gekommen war.

Dennoch nervten Elrohir manchmal die kleinen Spielchen zwischen seinem Bruder und Amila, die er oft kopfschüttelnd mit Arwen an seiner Seite verfolgt hatte. In dieser Hinsicht zumindest, war er sich mit seiner Schwester sehr ähnlich...

„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass wir uns nicht noch länger hier auf der Treppe aufhalten, sondern endlich in den Thronsaal gehen sollten?", versuchte Elrohir zaghaft die beiden in ihrem immer noch immer andauernden kleinen Streitgespräch zu unterbrechen, welches sein Vater wieder nur mit einem amüsierten Lächeln beobachten konnte. Wie konnte man da nur so ruhig bleiben?

„Ist ja gut Elrohir!", sagte Elladan, wandte sich von Amila ab und legte seinem Bruder einen Arm um die Schulter. „Dann wollen wir mal die Damen hier aufmischen, was meinst du?"

Während sich Elrohirs Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzog, Elrond amüsiert über seine beiden Schwerenöter lächelte und Amila mit den Augen rollte, begaben sie sich alle in den vollen Thronsaal.

°°°°°

Mit einem Glas in der Hand stand Amila am Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachtete die sich drehenden Paare vor ihr. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, war Sabya gleich zu Legolas geeilt, um sich den gutaussehendsten Elben zu schnappen und ihn über das Parkett zu wirbeln.

Nicht, dass es Amila gestört hätte, dass sie mit Legolas tanzte, aber die Penetranz, die Sabya an den Tag legte, um irgendeiner männlichen Person zu gefallen, ging ihr doch gewaltig auf die Nerven. Vor allem ihr gespielt hysterisches Lachen, welches von Zeit zu Zeit zu ihr herüber schallte, war kaum zu ertragen. Augenscheinlich musste der Düsterwaldprinz ein gewaltiger Scherzkeks sein…

Aufseufzend wandte sie sich ab.

Sie hatte keine Lust, sich dieses lächerliche Schauspiel noch weiter anzusehen. Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch in ihr Bett, zumal sie heute einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte. Sie hatte es nun auch schon geschlagene drei Stunden auf dem Fest ausgehalten, hatte das Essen tapfer überstanden und war zu allen so überaus freundlich gewesen, dass es ihr jetzt schon vorkam, als ob sie mit ihrem Dauergrinsen auch die nächsten Tage würde herumlaufen müssen.

Doch sie kam nicht einmal in die Nähe der Tür, denn Arwen hielt sie auf.

„Amila, sag mir nicht, du hattest gerade vor zu gehen."

Die Angesprochene rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab, was Arwen genügte, um zu erkennen, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung genau richtig gelegen hatte. Sie wusste, dass Amila jegliche Art von Feierlichkeiten hasste und sich in der Gesellschaft so vieler Menschen nicht wohl fühlte.

‚Dabei müsste sie sich auf keinen Fall verstecken!', dachte Arwen bei sich.

„Du weißt", fing Amila an, „dass ich mich hier nicht unbedingt wohl fühle. Vor allem in dem Kleid komme ich mir so fehl am Platze vor."

„Du siehst in dem Kleid wunderschön aus!", sagte Arwen und ließ dabei ihren Blick über den hellgrünen Stoff gleiten, der sich im Licht in die verschiedensten Farbnuancen aufzusplittern schien und Amilas Figur einfach vorzüglich in Pose setzte.Arwen selbst hatte ihr das Kleid geschenkt, doch war sie sich sicher, dass ihre Freundin es nur anzog um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie viele Herren dir hier hinterstarren und sich nicht trauen dich anzusprechen!"

Amila lachte matt. "Bitte, keine neuen Verkupplungsversuche!" Und gespielt verärgert fügte sie hinzu: „Ich habe gehört du machst jetzt mit Mora Lunedín gemeinsame Sache? Oder habe ich mich da irgendwie verhört?"

Arwen zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst."

„Jajaja..." Amila schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte, doch nahm sie jetzt ein anderes Thema auf, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Arwen die Initiative ergriff, um ihr einen neuen Vortrag über ihren zukünftigen Ehemann zu halten.

„Hat dein Vater dich schon untersucht?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Arwen rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann dir sagen, zwei Stunden hat er gebraucht! Es war ganz furchtbar, denn jedes bisschen meines Bauches hat er genauestens abgetastet. Ich bete, dass das Baby bald kommt, damit der ganze Stress hier vorbei ist."

Amila bedachte ihre Freundin mit einem mitfühlenden Blick.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen", fuhr Arwen fort, „ wie anstrengend es ist rund die Uhr jemanden bei dir zu haben und alle wollen auf dich aufpassen. Vor allem Aragorn verhält sich so komisch. Er traut sich ja nicht einmal mehr mich in den Arm zu nehmen, weil er Angst hat, dass er ‚irgendetwas zerdrückt', wie er immer sagt. Anscheinend denkt jeder ich explodiere jeden Augenblick und hält sich deshalb lieber von mir fern und stellt mich unter strengste Kontrolle."

Amila musste lachen. Das es so schlimm für Arwen war hatte sie nicht gedacht.

„Du musst das verstehen, Arwen, es wird schließlich nicht so oft ein Kind hier im Palast geboren und du bist nun einmal die Königin von Gondor. Da musst du ein wenig Nachsicht haben. Die Leute sind eben so aufgeregt, weil du ihnen ihren Thronfolger schenken wirst, sei es nun ein Mädchen oder ein Junge."

Arwen seufzte.

„Und Aragorn wird schließlich auch zum ersten Mal Vater. Er muss sich an die ganze Situation erst noch gewöhnen."

„Ich muss mich daran auch erst gewöhnen.", schaltete sich nun eine andere Stimme mit in das Gespräch der beiden Elbinnen ein.

„Elladan!" Arwen umarmte erfreut ihren Bruder.

„Wann bekommt meine Schwester denn schon einmal ein Kind? Stell dir vor, Amila, ich werde Onkel!"

Amila musste grinsen.

"Onkel Elladan…"

"Und Onkel Elrohir nicht zu vergessen.", meinte eben dieser, als auch er sich zu der kleinen Gruppe gesellte.

„Dann müsst ihr beide aber in der nächsten Zeit arg an eurer Vorbildwirkung arbeiten. Ich glaube kaum, dass es sehr förderlich ist, wenn das Kind schon frühzeitig mitbekommt, was seine Onkel für Herzensbrecher sind.", meinte Amila mit Blick auf einige Damen, die den Zwillingen aus einiger Entfernung sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwarfen.

„Oh, ich werde schon aufpassen, dass immer jemand dabei ist, wenn sie mit meinem Kind allein sind. Da hat man sie besser unter Kontrolle", sagte Arwen schmunzelnd, wobei die Brüder eine gespielt beleidigte Miene aufsetzten.

„Als ob wir so furchtbar schlimm wären! Sieh dir doch mal die Dame da hinten an. Ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so aufdringlich ist wie sie." Elladan deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Sabya, die nun von Legolas von der Tanzfläche geführt wurde und immer noch hysterische Lacher von sich gab.

Amila seufzte tief.

„Oh ja", meinte sie zu Elrond's Söhnen, „Da habt ihr wohl Recht. Sabya ist wirklich furchtbar. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man so dreist sein kann wie sie. Und noch unverständlicher ist es, wie so viele männliche Personen darauf hereinfallen."

„Damit meinst du jetzt aber die Menschen, oder?", fragte Elrohir und ein sarkastischer Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nun", merkte jetzt Arwen an, „Es gibt wohl auch einige Elben, die ihrem _Charme _erliegen."

Amila nickte bestätigend. Arwen hegte gegen Sabya eine ebenso große Abneigung wie sie.

„Seht euch doch nur mal diesen Trottel aus Düsterwald an.", meinte Amila plötzlich, „Ich glaube, der Gute ist regelrecht begeistert von ihr."

Alle drehten sich nun in Richtung Legolas und Sabya um, die nun beide am Rand der Tanzfläche standen und sich scheinbar angeregt miteinander unterhielten.

„Seht euch das mal an.", sagte Arwen, „Ich habe Sabya schon lange nicht mehr so strahlend und glücklich gesehen. Ich glaube, Legolas hat es ihr richtig angetan."

„Ja, aber er mag sie nicht.", stellte Elladan fest.

Amila schnaubte verächtlich. „Du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, dass er sie nicht toll findet! Sieh dir doch mal seinen Gesichtsausdruck an. Er lächelt! Ich glaube nicht, dass man grinst, wenn man eine Person nicht leiden kann."

„Da magst du ja Recht haben", schaltete sich nun auch Elrohir ein, der offenbar dieselbe Meinung wie sein Bruder teilte, „Aber ich kann mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen, dass ich Legolas schon ziemlich lange kenne und ich seine Gesichtsausdrücke einigermaßen deuten kann."

„Und was sagt dir sein momentaner Gesichtsausdruck.", fragte Amila höflich.

„Das er sich nichts lieber wünscht, als von dieser Frau wegzukommen.", antwortete Elladan.

Beide Elbinnen lachten und Amila schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, aber das kaufe ich euch nicht ab."

„Doch, sieh! Jetzt lässt er sie stehen."

Interessiert beobachtete Amila den Düsterwaldprinzen, der sich artig vor Sabya verbeugte und ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken tupfte. Gut erzogen war er, musste Amila feststellen, aber zu Hause in Düsterwald hatte er bestimmt einen ganzen Harem, an dem er üben konnte.

Sabya schien ein wenig pikiert zu sein, dass er sie verlassen hatte, obwohl sie sich doch so nett miteinander unterhalten hatten. Doch war sie nur einen Augenblick lang allein, ehe sich ein anderer Elb zu ihr gesellte und sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

Da Amila noch damit beschäftigt war Sabya zu beobachten, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Elladan einen hinzugetretenen Elben auf die Schulter klopfte. Erst mit den Worten - „Du hast dich ganz schön tapfer geschlagen, mein Freund, alle Achtung bei der Frau." – erkannte sie, dass es sich bei dem Elben um Legolas handelte.

„Aber haben wir dir eigentlich schon unsere Schwester Amila vorgestellt? Ich meine, wir sind so gut wie Geschwister, deshalb kann man sie eigentlich auch als unsere Schwester bezeichnen."

Elrohir trat zur Seite und Legolas bemerkte, wie seine Ohrspitzen ein wenig heißer wurden. Dies war genau die Frau, die ihn heute Morgen so rabiat aus Borondirs Krankenzimmer geworfen hatte. Doch wenn Elrond's Söhne sie als ihre „Schwester" ansahen, dann musste sie ja eine Elbe sein. Seine Vermutung sah er als bestätigt an, als er sie kurz mit einem Blick streifte und dabei wie zufällig in ihre Augen sah. Eine solche Tiefe konnten nur Augen von Elben besitzen...

Hatte sie Elrond's Söhnen schon von ihrer morgendlichen Begegnung erzählt? Er bezweifelte es, denn sonst hätten sie ihn bestimmt beim Essen schon darauf angesprochen und mit der ganzen Angelegenheit aufgezogen.

Legolas räusperte sich und holte Luft.

„Ich möchte mich noch für heute morgen entschuldigen. Es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, so durch die Tür herein zu platzen."

Ehe Amila etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte Elladan schon das Wort ergriffen.

„Ihr habt euch schon kennen gelernt?"

Legolas fühlte, wie seine Ohrspitzen noch einen Tick roter wurden.

„Nun ja", meinte der Düsterwaldprinz gedehnt, „Wir sind schon einmal aufeinander getroffen, aber wir hatten noch nicht die Zeit uns näher kennen zu lernen."

‚Und das haben wir auch gar nicht vor.', dachte Amila im Stillen, ‚Und das du auch ja nicht auf die Idee kommst...' Laut sagte sie: „Der Prinz ist heute morgen sehr rabiat durch die Krankenzimmertür seines verletzten Hauptmanns gestürmt und hat eine kleine Unruhe in den Häusern der Heilung angerichtet."

Arwen und Elrond's Söhne sahen fragend zwischen Legolas und Amila hin und her, bis Elladan Amilas Worte begriff und in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Nein! Legolas, du verdrehst jetzt auch schon den Heilern in den Häusern den Kopf?"

„Den Heiler_innen_, bitte.", merkte Amila nüchtern an. Sie war sich voll bewusst, dass sie Legolas damit bloß stellte, aber hatte dieser überhebliche Idiot das nicht einmal verdient? Sonst würde er bestimmt von allen nur wegen seiner „großartigen" Taten in den Himmel gehoben.

Auch Elrohir und Arwen schmunzelten. Anscheinend übte Legolas doch eine größere Anziehungskraft auf weibliche Wesen aus, als sie bisher alle gedacht hatten.

Legolas lächelte tapfer in die Runde. Es war ihm überaus peinlich als Herzensbrecher dargestellt zu werden, weshalb er versuchte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, bevor Amila ihre erste Begegnung noch weiter ausführen konnte.

Deshalb richtete er seine nächsten Worte auch an sie.

„Wenn die Dame nichts dagegen hat würde ich sie gerne zum Tanzen auffordern. Sozusagen als kleine Wiedergutmachung für mein Verhalten von heute morgen." Um seinen Worten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, verbeugte er sich leicht vor ihr, bot ihr seine Hand an und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Er wusste, dass er zu Mitteln griff, die er eigentlich selber nicht mochte, denn dies war sein üblicher Blick, bei dem eine Frau ihm keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte. Aber er wollte unbedingt aus dieser unangenehmen Situation herauskommen, dass er auch bereit war, diese Elbe ein wenig um den Finger zu wickeln.

Arwen und Elrohir warfen sich ob der bedeutsamen Zeichen des Düsterwaldprinzen viel sagende Blicke zu, während Amila Legolas nur düster anstarrte.

Dieser _Prinz_ wollte mit ihr tanzen? Damit war sie aber überhaupt nicht einverstanden. Erst tanzte er mit Sabya und jetzt mit ihr? Da hatte er sich aber gewaltig getäuscht... Sie ließ sich nicht einfach von irgendjemandem - mit Hundeblick oder ohne - auf die Tanzfläche führen. Sie tanzte grundsätzlich nur mit Personen, die sie kannte, da Tanzen für sie eine Sache mit viel Körperkontakt war und sie sich nicht einfach in die Hände eines Unbekannten geben wollte, der sie mit einem verführerischen Grinsen ansah...

„Ich bedauere, aber ich muss Eure Bitte ablehnen.", sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme, während Legolas überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. „Leider hat mich Elrohir Minuten zuvor schon um einen Tanz gebeten. Ich wollte ihn nur nicht unterbrechen, als er mit Euch redete."

Elrohir sah nicht weniger erstaunt aus als Legolas.

„Hab ich di..."

„Ja, hast du!", unterbrach ihn Amila grob und schob ihren Arm in den seinen, bevor sie ihn in Richtung Tanzfläche zerrte, aber nicht bevor sie sich noch einmal umgedreht und Legolas noch einen angenehmen Abend gewünscht hatte.

Legolas seufzte innerlich auf, als Elladan und ein wenig später auch Arwen in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. Dies war nicht ganz der elegante Abgang, den er sich gewünscht hatte.

Dennoch sah er der Elbe fasziniert hinterher. Er musste erkennen, dass es auch noch Personen in Mittelerde gab, die er nicht so leicht überzeugen konnte. Und diese Erfahrung zauberte ein ehrliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht hervor, denn es war erfrischend zu wissen, dass es auch noch andere weibliche Lebewesen gab, die sich nicht von seinem Äußeren leiten ließen.

Elladan klopfte Legolas mitfühlend auf die Schulter.

„An Amila haben sich bisher alle die Zähne ausgebissen. Es ist am besten, wenn du es gar nicht erst versuchst, mein Freund." Und zu Arwen gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Wäre denn die Königin für ein kleines Tänzchen zu begeistern?"

Lächelnd nahm Arwen seine, ihr entgegengestreckte Hand.

„Aber denk daran: Ich bin schwanger, also keine wilden Drehungen!"

°°°°°

„Was hat dich denn vorhin geritten?"

Elrohir sah Amila fragend an, die immer noch ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug.

„Ich wollte ihn einfach nur ein bisschen ärgern und ihm zeigen, dass nicht alle Frauen sofort auf ihn losgehen. Ich glaube, es hat ihm noch nie jemand einen Wunsch abgeschlagen."

Elrohir schmunzelte. „Ich glaube wir haben uns schon oft über deine Vorurteile gegenüber männlichen Personen von höherem Rang unterhalten..."

„Ja, doch du musst zugeben, dass ich mit meinen Vermutungen in den meisten Fällen immer richtig lag."

Elrohir nickte zögernd. Ihm viel momentan wirklich kein Gegenbeispiel ein.

Seit einer geraumen Weile tanzten sie nun schon. In Elrohirs Umarmung fühlte sich Amila wie immer geborgen, denn er war ihr bevorzugter Tanzpartner. Elladan war ihr manchmal einfach ein wenig zu unberechenbar und sie mochte es lieber, wenn sie beim Tanz führen konnte, was Elladan wiederum nie akzeptieren wollte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hatten sie mitbekommen, dass Legolas sich nun mit Aragorn unterhielt und auch er ihm, wie zuvor Elladan, aufmunternd auf die Schulter geklopft hatte. Hin und wieder hörten sie auch Gimli, der zu den beiden dazugestoßen war und immer wieder lachen musste. In diesem Falle hätte Amila wirklich gerne gewusst, worüber sich die drei unterhielten...

°°°°°

„...und sie hat dir wirklich einen Korb gegeben?", Gimli musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht an seinem Wein verschluckte. Das war ja noch nie vorgekommen. Legolas, der Herzensbrecher schlechthin, hatte eine Ablehnung erhalten.

„Vielleicht beruhigt es dich zu hören, dass Arwen mir anfangs nicht auch nur einen Blick geschenkt hat.", meinte Aragorn zu seinem Freund.

„Du bist aber bestimmt auch nicht wie ein Idiot in ein Krankenzimmer geplatzt..."

Aragorn schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf, während Gimli wieder in Lachen ausbrach. Legolas hatte ihnen gerade die ganze Geschichte erzählen müssen. Trotzdem Gimli der Elbe erst ein wenig ablehnend gegenüber gestanden hatte, wegen seiner Ankunft im Schloss, war er nun doch ganz angetan von ihr. So etwas erlebte man auch nicht alle Tage, dass der Elb eine Abfuhr erhielt...

„Du bist wahrhaftig ein Trottel, mein Freund!"

Legolas schnaubte.

„Das ist wirklich unwahrscheinlich aufbauend, Gimli." Doch sein Freund verlor sich nur in noch weiteren Glucksern.

„Wieso ist sie eigentlich hier? Ist sie wirklich in Lord Elrond's Haus aufgewachsen?", wandte sich Legolas jetzt an Aragorn, der anscheinend noch in der Lage war mit ihm ein ordentliches Gespräch zu führen ohne zwischendurch in Lacher auszubrechen.

„Amila ist Arwens vertrauteste Freundin und ich bin froh, dass sie hier ist. Sie ist nach unserer Hochzeit nach Minas Tirith umgezogen. Anfangs hatte ich oft das Gefühl, dass Arwen sich hier nicht wohl fühlte und da war ich sehr glücklich, dass Amila an ihrer Seite war. Das hat ihr ein gewisses Gefühl von Zuhause gegeben, denn sie kennen sich schon von klein auf."

„Wer sind ihre Eltern? Kennst du sie?"

Aragorn schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Nein, sie sind vor sehr langer Zeit nach Valinor gesegelt. Danach hat Elrond sie aufgezogen."

„Sie ist direkt bei Elrond aufgewachsen?" Legolas war erstaunt.

„Ja, sie war damals kaum älter als ein Kind, als ihre Eltern Mittelerde verließen."

„Sie haben ihre Tochter einfach so hier zurückgelassen?", schaltete sich jetzt auch Gimli mit in das Gespräch ein, denn er hatte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht, obwohl es manchmal immer noch zu einem Lachen in ihm aufsteigen wollte, wenn er sich Legolas vorstelle, wie er durch die Krankenzimmertür rannte.

„Ja, ich kann es auch nicht richtig nachvollziehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihre Gründe dafür hatten, auch wenn sie mir bisher verborgen blieben." Aragorn klang bedrückt, als er seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählte. „Aber sie hatten sie nicht ganz allein zurückgelassen. Sie hatte noch einen Bruder, der ein wenig älter war als sie..."

„War?", fragte Legolas vorsichtig.

Aragorn nickte.

„Aber fragt sie selber, wenn ihr Genaueres wissen wollt. Sie hasst es, wenn man hinter ihrem Rücken über ihre Familie redet. Das ist ein sehr heikles Thema bei Amila."

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Ja, ich weiß ich habe gesagt, dass nicht mehr viele neue Personen dazu kommen... Aber die Zwillinge von Lord Elrond kennt man ja eigentlich, oder?_

_Außerdem werde ich wohl in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht dazu kommen, ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen, da ich mich baldendlich in meinen ersehnten Urlaub begebe ;o) Ich hoffe, ihr seht es mir nach ..._

_Aber während meiner Abwesenheit gilt trotzdem: Keep reviewing! ;o) I live on them..._


	5. Intermezzo I

**Disclaimer: **Alles von J.R.R.Tolkien, fast nichts von mir, außer Amila, Elanor, Mora, Jyrch, Sabya, Tonda, Borondir, Sela... (Mensch, das sind ja schon eine ganze Menge) :o) Geld wird mit der Story natürlich auch nicht verdient, versteht sich ja von selbst.

Danke an Amarie für ihre Review zum letzten Kapitel! Im nächsten Kapitel wird dann "gelüftet", wie Amila auf Legolas reagiert... ;o) Und danke auch an dömuther :o) zwinker

Aber für alle anderen gilt: Nur weil ich in den Urlaub fahre heißt das noch nicht, dass ihr mir weniger Reviews schreiben sollt ;o) Also, ein kleiner Appell meinerseits an euch: ein paar klitzekleine Wörtchen wie **schön, doof, unendlich langweilig, schmalzig, blöde Dialoge, vorhersehbare Storyline, dümmliche Charaktere **oder was weiß ich noch, reichen eigentlich schon. ;o) (Was nettes zu schreiben ist auch nicht verboten...) Ehrlich, ich bin immer für konstruktive Kritik zu haben. Also, wenn es eure Zeit zulässt, dann lasst mir doch bitte einen kleinen Kommentar da, ja? Das wäre ganz lieb von euch, denn dann weiß ich, wie ich die Story noch besser "ausfeilen" kann.

Und zur doppelten Review-Anregung :o) gibt's heute gleich zwei neue Kapitel. Obwohl ich dieses hier als ein "Intermezzo" genommen habe. Eigentlich ist es zwar als eigenständiges Kapitel anzusehen, aber da esnicht so lang ist wollte ich es nicht als solches bezeichnen. Zur besseren Orientierung...

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und es erhöht vielleicht endlich mal ein bisschen die Spannung in der Geschichte...

**°°°°°**

**Intermezzo I**

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!"

Der Hauptmann der Urukeinheit krümmte sich unter dem Wutausbruch seines Vorgesetzten. Gerade hatte er die Nachricht von dem Angriff auf die Elben vor einigen Tagen überbracht und sein Gebieter war nicht sehr erfreut darüber gewesen.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DICH MEINEN BEFEHLEN ZU WIDERSETZEN?"

Die Stimme, die nun seit einiger Zeit auf ihn einschimpfte, erreichte nun schon so hohe Töne, dass Hauptmann Jyrch schon fast so etwas wie Bewunderung für die ausgestoßenen Laute seines Vorgesetzten empfand. Doch war dieser Anflug von Huldigung so schnell wieder vorbei wie er gekommen war, da der Besitzer dieser außergewöhnlichen Stimme jetzt dazu übergegangen war seinen Schreibtisch mit einer einzigen Handbewegung von all seinen Habseligkeiten zu befreien.

Der dunkle Raum war jetzt von umherfliegenden Schreibfedern, Tintenfässern, Plänen, viel Papier und anderen Gegenständen erfüllt, sodass Jyrch noch weiter in sich zusammenrutschte um einer sicherlich schmerzhaften Kollision mit den umherwirbelnden Objekten aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ich hatte doch eindeutige Anweisungen gegeben! Unmissverständliche, idiotensichere Anweisungen! HAB ICH DAS NICHT?"

„Oh doch, Gebieter. Eure Unterweisungen waren eindeutig.", beeilte sich Jyrch zu antworten.

„Dann habt ihr eure Männer nicht unter Kontrolle wie mir scheint, Jyrch!", zischte sein Vorgesetzter.

„Gebieter, meiner Ansicht nach waren sie ein wenig gelangweilt, denn..." Schnell wollte er noch eine Erklärung hinterher schieben, doch wurde er grob, durch einen neuerlichen Schreianfall, unterbrochen.

„EURE EINHEIT WAR GELANGWEILT? SAGEN EUCH DIE BEGRIFFE ‚HEERFÜHRUNG' UND ‚DISZIPLIN' ÜBERHAUPT IRGENDETWAS?"

Jyrch zog seinen Kopf so weit ein, dass es den Anschein hatte, er würde gar keinen Hals mehr besitzen.

„Ja, mein Gebieter, diese Begriffe sind mir durchaus geläufig.", Jyrch's Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, doch war er um einen festen Klang seiner Worte bemüht.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick trat Stille ein, in der Jyrch hörte, wie sein Gebieter tief durchatmete, er ihn jedoch nicht ansehen konnte, da er sein Haupt so weit gesenkt hatte, dass sein Blickfeld nicht über seine Schuhspitzen hinausging.

Als sein Vorgesetzter wieder anfing zu sprechen, war seine Stimme zwar ruhig, doch eiskalt. „Bisher hast du meine Aufgaben allesamt ordentlich ausgeführt, Jyrch. Dennoch kann ich mir nicht noch so einen schwerwiegenden Fehler leisten, hast du das verstanden?"

Der Hauptmann nickte eifrig, wobei er immer noch den Blick gesenkt hielt.

„Ich gebe dir nur noch einen Ratschlag mit auf den Weg: Pass auf, dass deine wankelmütige menschliche Seite nicht wieder so stark hervortritt und du dir einen erneuten Fehltritt leistest! Du musst diese schwache Seite in dir zutiefst verabscheuen. Ein weiterer Fehler deinerseits und ich lasse dich aus dem Weg räumen! Dein nächster Auftrag erfordert höchste Präzision und du handelst **nur** auf meinen Befehl hin! Ist dir das klar?"

Jyrch nickte erneut.

„Du darfst gehen."

Das ließ sich der Hauptmann nicht noch einmal sagen und er zog sich unverzüglich zurück.

Als er die schwere Eisentür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich endlich wieder zu voller Größe aufrichtete, atmete er erst einmal tief durch. Die Gespräche mit seinem Gebieter verliefen in letzter Zeit nicht besonders erfreulich. Und schon wieder hatte seine „menschliche Seite" Erwähnung gefunden. Er hasste dieses Thema. Nur weil seine vermaledeite Mutter ein Mensch gewesen war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er hässliche menschliche Züge besaß. Sonst hätte er sich ja wohl nicht in jahrelanger Arbeit vom einfachen Uruk zum Hauptmann einer zweihundert Mann starken Einheit hochgearbeitet. Es war eben nur ein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen, dass einige ihr Temperament beziehungsweise ihren Hass auf die Elben nicht zurückhalten konnten. Mit den anderen hatte er sich nach dem Beginn des Gefechtes unverzüglich zurückgezogen, denn er wusste, dass er keinen seiner Männer nach dem Kampf mit den Elben wiedersehen würde.

Wie konnten die nur glauben, gegen diesen Grünschnabel und seine Kumpanen aus dem verhassten Waldlandreich eine reelle Chance zu haben?

Jyrch schüttelte immer noch seinen Kopf darüber. Doch schob er seine Gedanken nun beiseite und schritt erhobenen Hauptes durch den düsteren Gang. Seine nächste Aufgabe wollte er besser erfüllen und es galt noch einiges vorzubereiten.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Und der zweite Streich folgt sogleich..._


	6. Große Freuden und bittere Erinnerungen

**Disclaimer: **Wieder gehört fast alles J.R.R.Tolkien, außer meine eigenen kleinen Charaktere... Geld wird hiermit nicht verdient.

**A/N: **viel Aragorn...

°°°°°

**Kapitel 4**

**Große Freuden und bittere Erinnerungen**

Im Schloss herrschte an diesem Morgen, drei Tage nach der feierlichen Begrüßung der Elben, eine ruhige Atmosphäre. Zumindest herrschte fast in allen Zimmern angenehme Ruhe und Entspannung, denn nur im Thronsaal fand man an diesem sonnigen Morgen ernste Gesichter.

Der König, Lord Elrond mit seinen Söhnen, Prinz Legolas, Gimli und Aragorns Hauptmänner hatten sich versammelt, um über die Orkhorden zu beratschlagen, die seit einiger Zeit gehäuft durch Gondor zogen.

Auch Borondir befand sich unter den Beratschlagenden. Amila hatte ihn wieder soweit hergestellt, dass er nun einigermaßen gut laufen konnte. Er ging zwar, wegen seines noch nicht vollständig verheilten Wadenbruchs, auf hölzernen Krücken, doch kam er mit diesem Umstand sehr gut zurecht. Zumal er unendlich glücklich war, nicht mehr seine gesamte Zeit in diesem Krankenzimmer in den Häusern der Heilung zu verbringen und sich die Zeit mit endlosen Geschichtenerzählens zu vertreiben.

Sie hielten nun schon seit einer geraumen Weile Rat, doch zeichnete sich noch keine Einigung ab.

„Wie lange sind deine Männer jetzt schon fort?", hatte Lord Elrond soeben Aragorn gefragt.

Aragorn seufzte. „Seit fast einer Woche. Ich hatte drei Krieger losgeschickt, um die Gegend zu erkunden, doch bisher haben wir von ihnen noch keinen Bericht, geschweige denn ein Lebenszeichen erhalten."

„Ich hab' dir doch gleich gesagt, dass du _mich_ mit ihnen losschicken sollst.", warf nun Gimli ein, „Ich hätte dir in einer Woche die ganzen Orkhorden ausgerottet."

Aragorn schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass es wahrscheinlich sogar Uruks sind, die die Gegend unsicher machen."

Legolas bekräftigte dies durch ein Nicken. „Glaub mir Aragorn, ich habe mir die Biester genau angesehen, die uns überfallen haben. Es waren mit Sicherheit Uruks, obwohl ich diese Art noch nicht gesehen habe. Sie schienen nicht so groß wie gewöhnlich zu sein..."

„Genau", brachte sich nun auch Borondir mit ein, „Sie hatten nur die Größe von normalen Orks, obwohl sie eindeutig kämpften wie Uruks, denn so eine Ausdauer und Kraft hätte kein gewöhnlicher Ork gehabt."

„Aragorn, auch wir sind auf unserem Weg nach Minas Tirith diesen Bestien begegnet.", warf nun Elrohir ein und Elladan fuhr fort: „Wir haben sie jedoch frühzeitig bemerkt, wodurch wir einen weiten Bogen um sie herum einschlagen konnten. Es waren recht viele, wohl an die sechzig. Sie hatten ihr Lager auf einer großen Waldlichtung aufgeschlagen. Leider wissen wir nicht, in welche Richtung sie unterwegs waren und wir haben auch keinerlei Zeichen entdeckt unter wessen Befehl sie stehen könnten."

„Uruks handeln fast nie ohne Anweisungen!", warf Gimli ein. „Sie stehen mit Sicherheit unter dem Kommando von irgendjemandem."

„Genau das ist ja unser Problem! Wir haben keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, wer dieser Jemand sein könnte." Aragorn sah müde aus. Die Diskussion zog sich nun schon seit einer Stunde in die Länge und sie waren noch nicht einmal annähernd zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Gimli war mit seinen Kommentaren auch nicht immer hilfreich, sodass die Einigung wohl noch etwas andauern würde.

„Aber wir wissen nicht mit Sicherheit", sagte Elrond, „ob es sich bei den Kreaturen, die wir gesehen haben, tatsächlich um die besagten Uruks gehandelt hat oder ob es nur ‚gewöhnliche' Orks waren. Das konnten wir aus der Ferne her nicht exakt beurteilen."

„Das müssen wir eben noch herausfinden!" Elladan klang sehr enthusiastisch. „Elrohir und ich können uns gleich auf den Weg machen, um genau das in Erfahrung zu bringen und..."

Aragorn unterbrach ihn: „Ihr reitet nirgendwohin. Ihr seid vor ein paar Tagen erst angekommen und seid meine Gäste, die ich doch nicht schutzlos in den Kampf mit ein paar hundert Uruks schicke! Außerdem haben Arwen und ich euch alle hergebeten, um mit uns die bevorstehende Geburt unseres Kindes zu feiern. Da lasse ich doch die zukünftigen Onkel nicht in irgendeinen, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sinnlosen Kampf ziehen!"

„Ich glaube", warf nun wieder Elrond ein, „dass du noch ein paar Tage abwarten solltest, ehe du weitere Maßnahmen ergreifst, Aragorn. Wir wissen immerhin nicht, wie viele von den Orks oder Uruks durch Gondors Wälder ziehen und ich denke, das ist der erste Punkt, den du in Angriff nehmen solltest."

Aragorn nickte. „Ich werde wohl noch ein paar Mann losschicken, um die Gegend zu erkunden, die sich aber nicht zu weit von Minas Tirith entfernen sollen. Schließlich weiß ich nicht, was mit den anderen dreien geschehen ist..."

Gerade als Gimli wieder einen Kommentar loswerden wollte, stieß jemand die großen Flügeltüren auf und ein Soldat kam hereingestürmt.

Sofort in Alarmbereitschaft erhob sich Aragorn von seinem Stuhl, sich fragend, ob der Krieger wohl Nachricht seiner drei vermissten Späher überbringen würde. Doch stattdessen kamen ganz andere Worte über seinen Mund.

„Mein König, eben war eine Magd bei mir, sie sagt eure Frau, Königin Arwen bekommt ihr Kind!"

Alle im Thronsaal starrten den Mann entgeistert an. Eine solche Nachricht hatten sie im Moment nicht erwartet.

Am schnellsten hatte sich Elrond wieder gefangen. Dennoch brachte er nur ein gepresstes „Wo ist sie?" hervor.

„In ihren Gemächern. Lady Amila ist bereits bei ihr, aber die Königin verlangt natürlich nach ihrem Gemahl."

Gerade noch hatte der Soldat seinen Satz zuende sprechen können, da rannten auch schon fast alle aus dem Thronsaal die vielen Gänge zu den königlichen Gemächern entlang.

°°°°°

„Himmel Junge, setz dich jetzt endlich auf deinen Hosenboden!"

Gimli war ziemlich aufgebracht, als er versuchte Aragorn endlich in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer zu drücken.

Da es der Zwerg auch schon mehrere Male vorher versucht hatte, war es auch diesmal nicht sehr verwunderlich, dass auch dieser Spruch nichts nützte und Aragorn weiterhin im Raum auf und ab lief.

Arwen befand sich im Nebenzimmer, gemeinsam mit Amila, Elrond und einer Magd, die bei der Geburt helfen sollte. Anfangs war auch Aragorn mit im Zimmer gewesen, doch Arwen hatte ihn vor die Tür setzen lassen, da er sie noch mehr aufregte, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Seitdem lief der König von Gondor wie ein gehetztes Tier in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Doch allmählich wurde es auch Legolas zu bunt. Vom ständigen Herumlaufen würde sich Aragorns Aufregung erst recht nicht legen. Wortlos stand er auf, legte Aragorn seine Hände auf die Schultern und zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen und in seinem Gang inne zu halten.

„Aragorn, würdest du jetzt bitte so freundlich sein dich in diesen Sessel dort drüben zu setzen? Dein Hin-und-Her-Gelaufe macht einen wirklich ziemlich nervös!"

Legolas hatte weder geschrieen, noch böse ausgesehen, weshalb sich Gimli um so mehr wunderte, dass Aragorn nun tatsächlich gehorchte und sich hinsetzte.

„Hättest du das nicht auch eine halbe Stunde eher machen können?", brummte Gimli dem Elb zu, als sich alle wieder niedergelassen hatten.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen unter den drei Freunden. Elladan und Elrohir waren schon vor zwei Stunden ein wenig spazieren gegangen, da sie es in dem stickigen Raum nicht mehr ausgehalten hatten und ihre Schwester, wie sie sagten „eh ihre Ruhe haben" wollte.

Legolas beobachtete Aragorn, wie dieser verzweifelt versuchte ruhig in seinem Sessel sitzen zu bleiben, was ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, zumal er immer wieder unruhig hin- und herrutschte.

Der Elb konnte schon verstehen, warum Aragorn so aufgeregt war, denn schließlich wurde er zum ersten Mal Vater. Legolas hatte diese Freude bisher noch nicht genossen, doch wollte auch er irgendwann ein eigen Fleisch und Blut.

Aber Legolas war sich sicher: Wenn einmal die Zeit kommen würde, in der seine Frau ihr Kind zur Welt bringt, dann würde er auf jeden Fall bei der Geburt dabei sein. Aragorn war in Arwens Zimmer so aufgeregt gewesen, dass sie ihn letzten Endes vor die Tür geschickt hatte. Und nun saß er wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Sessel und kaute nervös an seinen Fingern herum. Scheinbar musste er sich mit etwas ablenken, doch Gimli konnte dies überhaupt gar nicht akzeptieren und hatte keinerlei Verständnis für diese Nervosität.

„Argh, Aragorn, du machst einen wahnsinnig!", platzte der Zwerg heraus. „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. So hibbelig sind ja nicht einmal die Menschen. Wenn ihr erlaubt, ich gehe jetzt spazieren!"

Und mit diesen Worten verließ Gimli die königlichen Gemächer und begab sich in die Richtung der Palastgärten.

Fragend sahen ihm Legolas und Aragorn hinterher. Der König seufzte. Gimli war noch nie sehr geduldig gewesen...

Nur kurze Zeit später aber schreckte Aragorn aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als sich die Tür zu Arwens Zimmer öffnete. Sofort sprang er auf, doch war weder Babygeschrei noch seine Frau zu sehen, sondern Lord Elrond kam heraus.

Legolas sah, wie Aragorns Gesichtsfarbe von rosig zu kreideweiß wechselte und er flüsterte: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Legolas fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er Elrond lächeln sah und er hörte Aragorn vor Erleichterung neben sich laut ausatmen.

„Alles ist Bestens, ich denke es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Ich wollte euch das nur mitteilen."

„Kann ich noch einmal zu ihr?" Aragorns sonst so klare Stimme hatte sehr viel von ihrer normalen Festigkeit verloren.

Elrond lächelte milde, lehnte seine Bitte aber ab. Er konnte Aragorns Gefühle sehr gut nachvollziehen, doch hatte seine Tochter ihn ausdrücklich darum gebeten ihren Mann während der Geburt nicht mehr ins Zimmer zu lassen.

Aragorn seufzte zwar bedauernd, doch akzeptierte er natürlich Arwens Wunsch. Schließlich hatte er sich geradezu selber durch seine ganze Aufregung aus dem Raum geworfen.

Erneut kehrte wieder Stille im Wohnzimmer ein, als Elrond die beiden wieder allein gelassen hatte.

Legolas musterte seinen Freund. Seine Nervosität sprach aus allen Fasern seines Körpers und selbst die Luft um ihn herum schien leicht zu flimmern, in freudiger Erwartung ob des Thronerben von Gondor.

Der Elb ging zu seinem Freund und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Ganz ruhig, Aragorn! Alles wird gut gehen!"

Der Angesprochene nickte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß... Aber du bist noch nicht Vater geworden, mein Freund. Ich kann dir sagen: Du bist heilfroh, wenn das alles vorbei ist und du den Wurm endlich im Arm halten kannst."

Legolas lachte. „Ich will jetzt wahrlich nicht in deiner Haut stecken. Komm, setz dich wieder hin."

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten die beiden Freunde in Schweigen. Aragorn war froh, dass noch jemand hier war, der ihm einfach das Gefühl vermittelte nicht allein zu sein. Auf Legolas war immer Verlass, dass wusste er, denn der Elbenprinz hatte ihm schon unzählige Male seine Loyalität bewiesen. Gimli war immer eher der Hitzkopf unter ihnen, das ganze Gegenteil zum eher besonnenen Legolas. Doch Aragorn wollte keinen seiner Freunde missen, waren sie doch immer zur Stelle, wenn sie einander brauchten.

Und er musste ja noch mit Legolas reden! Aragorn fiel plötzlich wieder ein, was er schon die letzten Tage über ansprechen wollte. Warum also nicht jetzt? Außerdem half reden vielleicht ein wenig gegen seine enorme Unruhe.

„Legolas?"

Der Elb wandte sich ihm zu.

„Es wird alles gut gehen, Aragorn.", meinte dieser sofort.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch sehr, aber ich wollte mit dir eigentlich über etwas anderes sprechen." Aragorn hielt inne und sah Legolas an.

Dieser gab seinem Freund mit einem aufmunternden Nicken zu verstehen, dass er ruhig weiterreden sollte.

„Du bist mir immer ein treuer Freund und Kamerad gewesen.", fing Aragorn an, wobei ein feines Grinsen über Legolas' Gesicht huschte. Immer wenn Aragorn so geschwollen anfing zu reden, stand ihm eine Offenbarung bevor.

„...auch Arwen ist da mit mir einer Meinung, immerhin versteht ihr beide euch ja auch recht gut, worüber ich natürlich sehr froh bin. Außerdem bist du ja auch anderen immer ein Vorbild und mit Gimli verstehst du dich ja ebenfalls fabelhaft, was natürlich die Kontakte zwischen den Zwergen und den Elben auch weiter verbessert hat und..."

„Aragorn" Legolas unterbrach seinen Freund vorsichtig, aber bestimmt. „Sag es einfach!"

Aragorn lächelte. Ja, warum redete er eigentlich so um den heißen Brei herum?

„Also, Arwen und ich möchten, dass du der Pate unseres Kindes wirst."

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich.

„Ihr beide wollt mich als Paten?"

Aragorn bestätigte dies durch ein Nicken. „Das wäre unser beider Wunsch." Und nach einer kurzen Weile meinte er: „Natürlich kannst du erst einmal darüber nachdenken und dir Zeit mit deiner Entscheidung lassen, denn wir wollen dich auf keinen Fall bedrängen..."

„Nein, wirklich ich würde es gerne tun.", beeilte sich Legolas zu sagen und ein breites Lächeln lag jetzt auf seinem Gesicht. Auch Aragorn grinste vergnügt. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass dies Legolas gefallen würde.

Der Elb lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Irgendwie war er stolz. Er würde Pate von Gondors Erbe werden! Das war etwas ganz besonderes und er wusste es zu schätzen, dass Aragorn und Arwen gerade ihn für diese verantwortungsbewusste Rolle auserwählt hatten.

„Danke.", sagte Legolas leise und Aragorn lächelte.

Ja, er und Arwen hatten eine gute Wahl getroffen. Aragorn hätte sich keinen besseren Menschen für diese Rolle aussuchen können als Legolas.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen saßen sie beide im Wohnzimmer und warteten. Es dauerte wohl noch einige Augenblicke – in denen Aragorn wieder angefangen hatte seine geschundenen Fingernägel weiter zu traktieren – als Legolas plötzlich aus seinem Sessel hoch sprang und somit auch Aragorn mit sich riss.

„Das Baby, es ist da!", sagte der Elb aufgeregt.

Noch ehe Aragorn seine Frage „Woher weißt du das?" stellen konnte, drang auch schon Geschrei an seine Ohren.

Grinsend nahm er Legolas in die Arme. „Bei Eru, jetzt bist du Vater!", sagte dieser, ebenfalls lächelnd.

Einen Augenblick später rannte Aragorn durch die Flügeltüren in Arwens Zimmer, wo der neue Erdenbürger gerade von Amila in die Arme seiner erschöpften Mutter gelegt wurde. Die junge Magd, die bei der Geburt dabei gewesen war, verließ eiligst den Raum. Sie wollte ihren König auf keinen Fall stören, wenn er sein Kind zum ersten Mal in den Arm nehmen würde. Außerdem hatte sie eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sie war die erste, die wusste, dass ein Thronfolger geboren worden war und diese Nachricht musste sie schließlich schleunigst verbreiten.

„Es ist ein Junge." Elrond hatte die Worte nur geflüstert und Aragorn nahm sie nur ganz langsam auf. Ein Sohn!

Aragorn war in der Tür stehen geblieben. Dieses Bild, welches sich vor seinen Augen abspielte rührte ihn fast zu Tränen. Ihn, den König von Gondor! Seine Arwen lag vollkommen erschöpft, auf viele Kissen gebettet, vor ihm und hielt den immer noch schreienden Säugling im Arm.

Sein Kind.

Ihm war ganz mulmig zumute, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und ganz vorsichtig das kleine Bündel vor sich berührte. Er schluckte. Das ihm das Ganze so nah gehen würde hatte er selbst nicht erwartet.

Arwen wusste vor lauter Rührung nicht, wem von ihren beiden Männern sie ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte. Sie suchte immer wieder Aragorns Blick, der den ihren liebevoll erwiderte und gleichzeitig musste sie immer wieder staunend auf ihren kleinen Sohn blicken, der sie in diesem Moment glücklicher machte, als irgendetwas sonst. Sie waren eine Familie geworden. Eine Familie, wie sie sich schon immer gewünscht hatte und ihr erstes Kind war auch noch ein Junge! Sie war so überwältigt, sie konnte ihr Glück noch gar nicht fassen.

Arwen war so gerührt, ihr liefen die Freudentränen die Wangen hinunter, als sie ihrem geliebten Mann ihr Kind in die Arme legte und auch Amila konnte die Tränen kaum zurückhalten. Das Bild mit Aragorn und seinem Sohn war einfach zu schön, zumal Amila Kinder liebte und es für sie das Größte war den Kleinen auf die Welt zu helfen. Wenn im Schloss ein Kind geboren wurde, egal ob von einer Magd oder einer höher gestellten Beraterin, immer war es Amila, die die Kinder auf die Welt holte.

Legolas hielt sich im Hintergrund, während sich Vater und Sohn zum ersten Mal begrüßten. Das Bild, welches sich vor seinen Augen bot, war aber auch zu herrlich. Dieses kleine, filigrane Wesen lag in den kräftigen Armen seines Vaters, des Königs von Gondor und schrie immer noch aus vollem Halse.

Dennoch betrachtete Legolas die Szene vor ihm mit ein wenig Wehmut, denn die Zukunft des Kindes war schon vorherbestimmt, auch schon, als Arwen es noch unter ihrem Herzen getragen hatte. Denn der Kleine war der Prinz von Gondor und somit auch der Thronfolger Aragorns und Legolas wusste nur zu gut, wie es war als potentieller späterer König zu leben. Es war keine leichte Bürde, die er zu tragen hatte.

Auch Amila und Elrond hielten sich im hinteren Teil des Zimmers auf. Auf den Zügen des Elbenlords hatte sich ein warmes Lächeln ausgebreitet, welches wohl in der nächsten Zeit nicht so schnell wieder verschwinden würde.

Doch auch Amila ging das Ganze sehr nah. Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wie viel ein Kind bei seinen Mitmenschen auslösen konnte, auch wenn es das ganze Zimmer zusammenbrüllte. Es war einfach herrlich, denn das Schreien erinnerte sie alle mit einer gewaltigen Kraft daran, was es hieß zu _leben_.

Doch mit diesen Gedanken stiegen in Amila die Tränen auf. Sie musste ein paar mal kräftig schlucken und blinzelte die kleinen Wassertröpfchen weg, die versucht hatten sich einen Weg von ihren Augen ihre Wange hinunter zu bahnen.

Legolas beobachtete sie.

Er bemerkte, dass die Geburt ihr anscheinend doch sehr zusetzte, denn sie war ziemlich blass im Gesicht und ihre Augen hatten sich leicht gerötet. Seit dem Fest vor drei Tagen war er ihr nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen, doch war er nicht böse darüber gewesen, zumal ihre letzten Zusammenkünfte nicht unbedingt fröhliche Gefühle in ihm hervorriefen.Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er sie, wie sie Tücher und Schüsseln beiseite räumte und sich manchmal verstohlen mit dem Handrücken über die Augen wischte, um ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.

Es war nicht einfach für Amila diese glückliche Familie zu sehen, weil sie sich wieder stark an ihre eigene Kindheit erinnerte. Und diese Erinnerungen riefen meist eine große Bitterkeit in ihr hervor, besonders der Moment vor viereinhalb Jahren schlich sich wieder hinterlistig in ihre Gedanken und trübte die Freude über die Geburt des Prinzen von Gondor. An diesem Tag damals war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden und sie erinnerte sich an den Abend, nachdem sie die Nachricht erhalten hatte. Wie sie ziellos in den Bergen Bruchtals herumgewandert war und den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet hatte. Dieser Sonnenuntergang mit einer blutroten Sonne, die ihr in diesem Moment nahezu mit körperlich fühlbarer Gewalt begreiflich machen wollte, dass alles unwiederbringlich vorbei war.

Und mit einem plötzlichen Frösteln fielen ihr auch wieder ihre Träume ein, die sie damals einige Nächte zuvor gehabt hatte. Ihre Träume, die eigentlich keine solchen gewesen waren, sondern sich tatsächlich als Vorhersehungen entpuppt hatten. Siedend heiß strömte auf einmal die Erkenntnis durch sie, dass sie den Überfall auf die Elben durch die Orks anscheinend auch _vorhergesehen _hatte. Sie hatte die heiseren Schreie der Bestien und sogar das surren eines Pfeils gehört. War nicht vielleicht genau das eingetreten? Hatte sich vielleicht ein Elb zu weit von der Gruppe entfernt und war dadurch von den Orks entdeckt worden? Oder war es gar in der gleichen Zeit passiert, als sie es im Schlaf geträumt hatte? Doch durch wessen Augen hatte sie dann alles _gesehen_?

Legolas beobachtete Amila immer noch eingehend. Sie hatte sich plötzlich ohne ersichtlichen Grund versteift und den Atem angehalten. Auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Erschrecken wider, worauf er sich überhaupt keinen Reim machen konnte.

Die anderen im Raum schienen die plötzliche Veränderung Amilas nicht zu bemerken, dennoch wandte sich die Elbe abrupt zur Tür und zum Gehen.

Schnell richtete sie noch ein paar Worte an die junge Familie, mit dem Hinweis, dass sie später noch einmal nach dem Prinzen sehen würde und nun erst einmal ihren Pflichten nachgehen müsste. Und mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Auf einmal hatte es auch Legolas sehr eilig, weshalb auch er sich nur mit knappen Worten von den Anwesenden verabschiedete, um Amila nachzueilen.

Aragorn und Arwen sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Wieso hatte es denn Legolas auf einmal so eilig, hinter der Elbe hinterher zu kommen, die ihn doch erst vor einigen Tagen so bloß gestellt hatte?

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Im nächsten Kapitel kommen dann Legolas und Amila mal wieder mehr zum Zuge... versprochen... und es wird bestimmt nicht sehr angenehm für unser selbstgefälliges Prinzchen ;o)_


	7. Sklaventum?

**Disclaimer: **Alles aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story.

Es tut mir leid, dass es doch recht lange gedauert hat, bis ich das Kapitel jetzt endlich online stellen konnte. Aber zuerst war ich nochmal im Urlaub und jetzt beginnt so langsam aber sicher wieder der Schulstress. Ich werde zwar versuchen mit den nächsten Kapiteln so schnell wie möglich voran zu kommen, aber ihr müsst euch wohl in Zukunft auf längere Wartezeiten einstellen. Sorry :o(

Aber habt vielen Dank für eure Reviews zu den letzten beiden Kapiteln!

_Melethil _- Über dein Lob hab ich mich ganz dolle gefreut. Das macht einen ja regelrecht verlegen... ;o) Heute gibt's mehr vom "selbstgefälligen Prinzlein" zu lesen. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt ;o)

_Amarie _- Genau, mehr als "süß" musstest du nicht schreiben ;o) Und jaaa, es gibt Kloppe für Legolas!

_Liel _- Ich find es schön, dass du auf deiner "Entdeckungstour" auch meine Story gefunden hast :o) Danke für deine Review!

A/N: Streitgespräche...

°°°°°

**

Kapitel 5

**

**

Sklaventum?

**

Ohne eigentlich genau zu wissen, was er hier tat, stürmte Legolas aus den königlichen Gemächern. Amila war ihm schon ein ganzes Stück voraus und er sah nur noch, wie sie eine Treppe, ganz am Ende des Ganges, hinunter ging.

Der Elb spurtete los.

Amila war noch immer verwirrt und sie spürte, wie diese unsichtbare Last wieder zunahm, die ihr Herz schwer werden ließ. Warum musste sie sich gerade in diesem Moment wieder an ihre Familie erinnern? Dieses Kapitel ihrer Vergangenheit hatte sie bisher definitiv für abgeschlossen gehalten. Ja, das war es auch! Sie machte sich selber Mut. Seit sehr langer Zeit waren die Erinnerungen nicht mehr an die Oberfläche gekommen, sondern sie hatte sie tief in ihrem Inneren verwahren können. Doch anscheinend gab es in der dicken Mauer um ihr Innerstes auch ein paar poröse Stellen, die sie sich aber vornahm schnellstmöglich wieder zu flicken. So etwas durfte ihr nicht noch einmal passieren, denn innerlich schämte sie sich, dass sie solche Gefühle wie Neid in Gegenwart des jungen Prinzen und dessen Eltern gefühlt hatte. Sie kam sich schlecht dabei vor, denn sie wollte sich aus vollem Herzen mit ihnen über das Neugeborene freuen können. Daran musste sie eindeutig noch stärker arbeiten...

Ein leises Räuspern riss sie mit einem Mal aus ihren Gedanken und abrupt wandte sie sich auf der Treppe um. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Legolas vor sich stehen sah. Es war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass er sich eben mit im Zimmer befunden hatte, doch hatte sie ihm kaum Beachtung geschenkt, weshalb sie nun umso erstaunter war, ihn hier auf der Treppe vor sich zu finden.

Legolas hatte nach seinem kurzen Sprint seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht, auch weil er die letzten Meter langsam, schlendernd zurückgelegt hatte, weil keine Gefahr mehr drohte, dass Amila ihm womöglich entwischen konnte.

Amila sah den Elb fragend an, auf eine Erklärung für sein plötzliches Erscheinen wartend.

Legolas räusperte sich erneut, ehe er zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Ich...", fing er an. Himmel, was wollte er denn eigentlich sagen? Er konnte ja schlecht einen ‚Hey du, was war denn plötzlich mit dir los, du hast dich auf einmal verkrampft...'-Spruch von sich geben. Das wäre einfach zu direkt gewesen. Er musste ein Hintertürchen finden, wenn er es sich nicht schon wieder mit ihr verscherzen wollte.

„Ich wollte die junge Familie jetzt erst einmal allein lassen.", fing Legolas von Neuem an, „Und ich dachte, ich könnte Euch vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten..." Eigentlich hatte er noch etwas hinzusetzen wollen, doch beim Blick in Amilas Augen, die sich von Wort zu Wort weiter zu verdüstern schienen, brach er resigniert ab.

„Ihr _dachtet_ also..." Amilas Tonfall hätte abfälliger nicht sein können.

„Ja, aber anscheinend habe ich mich wieder verschätzt.", entgegnete Legolas leise, mit einem Hauch von Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme.

Amila seufzte auf. „Warum versucht Ihr es dann immer wieder?"

‚Aller guten Dinge sind drei...', dachte sich Legolas im Stillen.

Amila fuhr fort: „Müsstet Ihr nicht langsam erkannt haben, dass ich keinerlei Interesse an arroganten Elben blauen Blutes habe?"

Amila wusste, dass sie den Bogen weit spannte, doch dieser überhebliche Schnösel, der davon ausging die ganze Welt der Frauen läge ihm zu Füßen, hatte ihrer Meinung nach nichts anderes verdient.

Doch anstatt verärgert oder gar verletzt zu sein antwortete Legolas: „Das ist genau der Grund – ich versuche Euch das Gegenteil zu beweisen."

Amila schnaubte. Es klang sehr verächtlich und um den Eindruck bei Legolas zu verstärken, dass sie daran nun überhaupt kein Interesse hegte, begann sie ihren Weg hinunter weiter fortzusetzen, ohne ihn noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Doch zu ihrem Missfallen ließ sich der Düsterwaldprinz nicht so leicht abschütteln, sondern kam ihr sogar hinterher und versuchte sie erneut in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Wieso verhaltet Ihr Euch so abweisend? Bisher hatten wir noch nicht die Gelegenheit uns ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen." Da sie seine Worte einfach ignorierte kam er jetzt doch auf seinen Anfangsgedanken zurück. „Ihr wart eben im Zimmer so komisch. Auf einmal habt Ihr Euch verkrampft und hattet mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Ich habe es Euch angesehen. Was bedrückt Euch so, Amila? Hat es mit Eurer Vergangenheit zu tun? Mit Eurer Familie?"

Die Elbe war unerwartet stehen geblieben. Seine Worte kamen kräftigen Ohrfeigen gleich und Amila musste sich am Geländer festhalten. Um Fassung ringend sah sie Legolas an und dieser wurde sich schlagartig bewusst, dass er etwas gesagt hatte, was er anscheinend noch bitter bereuen würde. Sie schien ihn mit ihren Blicken regelrecht in der Luft zu zerreißen.

Innerlich aber war Amila geschockt. Geschockt, empört und furchtbar wütend zugleich. Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl von einem Elb sie nur so offen bloßstellen? Und vor allem: Wieso hatte er sie so genau beobachtet, dass er jetzt solche Schlüsse daraus ziehen konnte? Seit wann konnte man in ihr lesen wie in einem offenen Buch? Und woher wusste er etwas über ihre Vergangenheit? Einen Dreck ging ihn das an!

Wütend zischte sie: „Wie könnt Ihr die Dreistigkeit besitzen auch nur im Entferntesten anzunehmen über meine Vergangenheit auch nur einen _Hauch_ zu wissen! Was seid Ihr für ein grobschlächtiger ..."

„Bitte!" Legolas hob beschwichtigend seine Hände in die Höhe und unterbrach sie somit in ihrem Fluch. „Bitte, es war nicht richtig von mir, verzeiht!" Ehrlich bedauernd sah er sie an. Er hatte wirklich nicht mit so einer heftigen Reaktion von ihr gerechnet, zumal auch ihre Gesichtsfarbe von rosig zu zornig-rot gewechselt war. Anscheinend hatte Aragorn doch nicht übertrieben, als er sagte, dass man Amilas Vergangenheit mit Samthandschuhen anfassen musste. Er schalt sich in Gedanken selbst für seine unbedachten Worte. So kam er ihr nicht wirklich näher...

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an diesen Idioten zu richten, wandte sich Amila um und eilte die Stufen hinunter. Doch Legolas konnte sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. Er konnte sein eben Gesagtes nicht einfach so im Raum stehen und die Sache darauf beruhen lassen. Er musste versuchen seinen Fehler wenigstens halbwegs wieder auszubügeln.

„Amila, wartet!"

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Elbe in ihrem schnellen Schritt inne halten würde, weshalb er fast in sie hinein rannte. Innerlich seufzte Legolas auf. Heute schien ja auch gar nichts zu klappen, denn ein weiterer vernichtender Blick von Amila traf ihn und er fragte sich, was nun kommen würde.

„Für Euch _Prinz_", sie spuckte ihm seinen Titel regelrecht vor die Füße, „bin ich **Mylady** und nicht Amila! Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Legolas nickte. „Sehr wohl, _Mylady_.", sagte er daraufhin artig, wobei er „Mylady" besonders betonte.

„Aber ich muss Euch trotzdem noch eine Frage stellen. Wenn Ihr also erlaubt, Mylady?" Mit großen Augen sah er sie an, wobei Amila innerliche die ihre verleierte. Dieser Kerl war aber auch durch gar nichts abzuschrecken.

„Wohin geht Ihr?"

_Das war die Frage?_

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Euch das zu kümmern hätte.", antwortete Amila gleichgültig und wollte weiter gehen, doch Legolas hielt sie mit seinen nächsten Worten zurück.

„Ich würde Euch gerne behilflich sein."

Amila lachte. „_Ihr_ wollt _mir _behilflich sein?" Das klang ja geradezu absurd, wenn man sich den Verlauf ihrer letzten Zusammentreffen ansah. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum und wie Ihr mir helfen solltet."

„Oh bitte, ich sitze schon seit Tagen in diesem Schloss herum und weiß einfach nichts mit meiner ganzen Zeit anzufangen. Ich brauche dringend eine Beschäftigung."

Amila sog scharf die Luft ein. Er verkörperte doch tatsächlich ihr perfektes Bild von einem Prinzen: hochnäsig, vorlaut und nun auch noch gelangweilt!

Die Elbe konnte nicht anders, als mit ihrem Kopf zu schütteln. Das Ganze wurde ja immer grotesker. Dennoch ließ sie sich einen kleinen Triumph nicht nehmen, indem sie sich vor ihm aufbaute und ihre Arme in die Seite stemmte, denn sie hatte eine Idee, die langsam begann in ihrem Kopf Konturen anzunehmen.

Legolas schwante nichts Gutes, denn in der gleichen Position hatte er sie schon bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen gesehen und dies war nicht unbedingt gut für ihn ausgegangen.

„Soso...", fing Amila an, „Ihr seid also gelangweilt? Weiß unser kleines Prinzlein nichts mit seiner ganzen Freizeit anzufangen?" Im letzten Teil ihres Satzes hatte ihre Stimme einen kindlichen Charakter angenommen, was die Idiotie dieser Szene noch verstärkte.

Doch härter und ernster fügte sie noch hinzu: „Da kann ich Euch Abhilfe verschaffen!"

Legolas zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er wusste nicht zu sagen, ob diese Aussage nun gut oder schlecht für ihn war, doch nach dem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen der Elbe zu urteilen, musste er von letzterem ausgehen.

°°°°°

Legolas stöhnte innerlich laut auf.

Amila hatte ihm gerade verkündet, dass sie nun ein Waisenhaus besuchen würden und dort seine Hilfe wohl auch sehr vonnöten wäre.

Es war nun schon später Nachmittag und langsam begann die Dämmerung einzusetzen. Legolas hatte, seit er heute Morgen Amila um Arbeit gebeten hatte, nicht eine freie Minute gehabt. Die Elbe schien seine Bitte wirklich todernst zu nehmen, denn sie hatte ihn bisher überall eingespannt, wo es etwas zu tun gab.

Zunächst hatte sie ihn in die königliche Küche geführt, wo die Köchin und ihre Helfer sehr erstaunt über ihren Besuch gewesen waren. Ihre Augen hatten sich noch mehr vergrößert, als Amila fröhlich verkündete, dass sie noch eine weitere Küchenhilfe organisiert hätte.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte sich Legolas in seine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe des Kartoffelnschälens gestürzt. Er wollte Amila keinen Grund geben, sich über ihn lustig zu machen oder ihre Vorurteile noch weiter zu schüren. Denn solche hatte sie ihm gegenüber anscheinend wahrlich genug.

Anfangs weigerte sich Rosalin, die Köchin, Legolas etwas zu tun zu geben, denn schließlich war er ein Prinz und nun wahrhaftig zu Höherem geboren, doch nachdem auch Legolas versichert hatte, dass es ihm absolut nichts ausmachen würde (Amila glaubte ihm kein Wort), willigte sie ein.

Nach dem Ausflug in die Küche hatte Amila den Düsterwaldprinzen bei den Mägden vorgestellt, die für die Ordnung im Schloss verantwortlich waren. Dort wurden Legolas einige Gemächer von niederen Beamten zugeteilt, die er für die nächsten beiden Stunden zu putzen hatte.

Obwohl die Arbeit sehr langwierig und öde war, musste sich Amila eingestehen, dass Legolas seine Sache sehr ordentlich machte und es gab wirklich keinen Grund ihn in seiner Arbeit zu kritisieren.

Legolas gab sich keine Blöße und tat alles, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Amila hätte durchaus auch als Sklaventreiber arbeiten können, dachte sich der Düsterwaldprinz im Stillen. Dennoch wunderte er sich ein wenig darüber, dass die Elbe sich so gut mit den Bediensteten verstand, denn überall wo sie ihn hinschleifte, war Amilas Gesicht nicht unbekannt und sie wurde stets sehr herzlich begrüßt. Anscheinend verbrachte sie ihre Zeit des öfteren mit den Angestellten und kümmerte sich weniger um ihre guten Beziehungen zu der höheren Gesellschaft.

Doch hatte Legolas kaum Zeit sich darüber noch mehr Gedanken zu machen, denn seine Arbeit verlangte vollste Konzentration, auch wenn es nur ein Staubwischen war, denn Amila beaufsichtigte ihn ununterbrochen und hätte bei jedem kleinsten Fehltritt sofort einen abfälligen Kommentar abgegeben.

Eben hatte er seine Putzarbeit beendet und Legolas lief nun hinter Amila her hinunter in die Eingangshalle.

„Da Euch die Arbeit im Schloss ja offensichtlich Freude bereitet hat, halte ich es für sehr angebracht auch noch im Waisenhaus Eure aufräumerischen Fähigkeiten weiter zu verfeinern." Amilas Stimme war süß wie Zucker, als sie ihn noch weiter für seine ‚besonderen Leistungen' an diesem Tag ‚lobte'. Legolas presste seine Lippen aufeinander, um sich jeglichen Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, zu verkneifen. Dennoch versuchte er ein kleines, zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, da er trotzdem irgendwie auf Amilas Worte reagieren wollte.

Diese jedoch interpretierte sein Lächeln als tatsächliche Genugtuung, wodurch sich Legolas' eigentliche Absicht ins genaue Gegenteil umkehrte und er insgesamt noch mehr Sympatiepunkte bei Amila verlor.

‚Falls er überhaupt je welche gehabt hat', sagte sich die Elbe im Stillen. Dieser Gedanke wurde durch Legolas' folgenden Satz nur noch verstärkt.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen Euch zu helfen, Mylady."

„Das will ich auch hoffen.", antwortete Amila mit einem gespielten Lächeln. „Doch bitte zieht das hier über, während wir uns durch die Stadt bewegen." Sie hielt ihm einen dunklen Mantel mit einer weiten Kapuze vor die Nase.

Legolas sah sie fragend an. „Wieso müssen wir uns verkleiden, wenn wir draußen durch die Stadt laufen?"

„_Ihr_ müsst Euch verkleiden, nicht ich. Ich will nicht, dass jeder sieht, dass ich mit Euch durch die Straßen laufe."

„Bin ich denn so schrecklich anzusehen?", fragte Legolas und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Amila seufzte auf. „Zieht es einfach an, in Ordnung? Ich möchte nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, doch mit dem Prinzen von Düsterwald neben mir ist das nicht zu vermeiden. Deshalb ist es besser, wenn Ihr es überzieht. Ich habe keine Lust, dass uns eine Horde kreischender junger Damen hinterher rennt."

Legolas hatte verstanden. Auch bei den Zimmermädchen und bei den Küchengehilfen hatte er ihre bohrenden Blicke und ihr Tuscheln bemerkt. Auch ihm war das Ganze unangenehm, weshalb er Amilas Vorschlag jetzt gerne annahm.

Obwohl Amila natürlich nicht erwartete ihm mit dem weiten Mantel einen Gefallen zu tun, denn dieses selbstgefällige Prinzlein liebte es doch so sehr in der Aufmerksamkeit aller zu stehen...

Die frische Luft umfing sie beide, als sie aus der Einganshalle traten. Trotzdem es tagsüber schon so zeitig im Jahr immer recht warm war, kühlte es sich sehr schnell ab, sobald sich die Kraft der Sonne hinter dem Horizont verlor. Es war ein schöner Sonnenuntergang, der sich am Himmel über Minas Tirith abspielte, doch Amila schenkte dem prächtigen Naturschauspiel keinerlei Beachtung.

„Seht Ihr den Sonnenuntergang, Mylady?" Legolas lief direkt neben ihr, doch man konnte ihn in seiner Aufmachung wirklich nur schwer erkennen. Er hatte den Mantel vorne zugeknöpft und die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen.

„Ich bin nicht blind, verehrter Prinz.", entgegnete Amila dem Elben sarkastisch.

„Aber Ihr habt keinen Blick dafür übrig."

„Ich habe an wichtigere Sachen zu denken und keine Zeit mich dem Sonnenuntergang hinzugeben und in irgendwelche Träumereien und tiefsinnigen Gedanken zu versinken."

Legolas musterte sie aus dem Dunkel seiner Kapuze. Amila hatte den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet und bedeutete ihm gerade in eine Seitengasse, weg von der Hauptstraße, einzubiegen.

„Ihr habt keinen Sinn für Romantik wie mir scheint." Es klang fast ein bisschen bedauernd, als Legolas dies sagte.

„Keine Zeit trifft es wohl eher.", meinte Amila trocken, „Ich beneide Eure viele Freizeit, in der Ihr Euch anscheinend oft Gedanken über die Sonne macht und Euch sicherlich viele Fragen über den Sinn der Welt stellt. Seid ehrlich, es kommt doch sowieso nie etwas bei Euren Fragen heraus. Seien sie auch noch so intelligent und originell. Niemand kann sie Euch beantworten."

„Ihr habt Recht, die Antworten lassen sich sicher nicht finden, doch ist es wichtig wenigstens die richtigen Fragen gestellt zu haben." Legolas' Stimme war todernst, als er dies sagte.

Amila sah ihn von der Seite her an, unterbrach aber nicht ihren schnellen Schritt, sondern schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Wirklich, ich habe jetzt keine Lust mit Euch ein tiefsinniges Gespräch zu führen." Mit diesen Worten erstarb ihre Unterhaltung fürs erste.

Da Legolas nun für eine Weile nicht ständig auf einen Seitenhieb Amilas Acht geben musste, begann er seine Umgebung genauer zu betrachten. Er hatte noch nicht viel von Minas Tirith gesehen, um genau zu sein eigentlich nur die Hauptstraße, die vor einigen Tagen von drängelnden Menschen überfüllt gewesen war. Umso erstaunter war er jetzt über die Ruhe, die nun in den schmalen Seitengassen herrschte. Es waren nur ein paar Leute unterwegs, Männer, die von der harten Arbeit auf den Feldern vor der Stadt nach Hause kamen, Frauen, die in einer nahen Wäscherei arbeiteten und nun zu ihren Familien eilten.

Amila und Legolas wurden kaum wahr genommen, nur hin und wieder wurden sie von neugierigen Kinderaugen gemustert, die anscheinend den Besitzer des weiten Mantels entlarven wollten.

Nach einer Weile bog Amila in eine engere Gasse ein und blieb vor einem etwas größeren Haus stehen.

„Da wären wir.", sagte sie. „Ich bitte Euch, lasst die Kapuze noch ein klein wenig auf. Ich will nicht, dass die Kinder mitbekommen, wer bei ihnen zu Gast ist."

Legolas nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Zusammen traten sie durch die Tür ins Innere des Hauses und fanden sich, nach dem Durchqueren eines kleinen Flures, fast augenblicklich in der Küche wider. Die große Wohnküche war Moras ganzer Stolz, denn hier spielte sich fast das gesamte Leben ab. Hier wurde nicht nur gegessen, sondern auch gespielt, miteinander gelacht und erzählt.

Und auch diesmal herrschte ein großes Stimmenwirrwahr im Raum. Das Abendbrot wurde gerade beendet und die Kinder räumten den Tisch ab.

Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis sich eine der Kinderstimmen erhob und über all die anderen hinwegschallte: „Amila ist da!"

Sofort drängten sich viele der Kinder zur Tür, um die Elbe herzlich in Empfang zu nehmen. Für Amila war er schwierig so viele Kinder auf einmal in ihre Arme zu lassen. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis jemand rief: „Und sie hat noch jemanden mitgebracht."

Sofort sahen alle die dunkle Kapuzengestalt hinter der Elbe neugierig an. Legolas fühlte ihre Blicke auf sich, wie sie versuchten förmlich mit ihren Augen ihm den schützenden Mantel auszuziehen. Er fühlte sich völlig hilflos, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er diesem Ansturm noch so weit gewachsen war, dass er sich nicht seine Kapuze vom Kopf riss.

Doch Amila rettete ihn.

„Das ist nur ein Freund von mir. Er ist aber sehr schüchtern, weshalb er sich unbedingt so eine große Kapuze aufsetzen wollte. Ich konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten."

Einige Kinder kicherten und Legolas verleierte innerlich die Augen. Das war eine typische Geschichte à la Amila.

Ehe die Elbe noch weitere Erklärungen abgeben musste, etwa nach dem Grund des Besuchs oder der Dauer, ergriff schon Mora, die Leiterin, das Wort.

„Lasst Amila doch erst einmal richtig zur Tür hereinkommen! Außerdem solltet ihr jetzt alle hoch gehen. Die Größeren passen bitte wieder ein bisschen auf die Kleinen auf. Ich habe keine Lust wieder stundenlang das Bad zu schruppen."

Unter einigem ‚Jajaja'-Gegrummel, begaben sich die Kinder nach oben.

Nach einer kleinen Weile war nur noch das Fußgetrappel und leises Gekicher zu hören und Mora stand jetzt allein mit Amila und deren ‚schüchternen Begleitung' in der Küche.

Doch Mora kümmerte sich erst einmal nicht weiter um die Person, die immer noch hinter Amila stand, sondern wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Abwasch zu.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du heute noch einmal vorbeischaust, Amila."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?", fragte diese sofort und ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken. Sie vergaß Legolas auch einen Sitzplatz anzubieten, doch dieser wollte im Moment sowieso lieber stehen, zumal er sich noch sehr unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Die beiden Frauen schienen sehr vertraut miteinander zu sein und er kam sich irgendwie fehl am Platze vor.

„Elanor ist krank. Sie hat heute morgen plötzlich hohes Fieber bekommen und ist mir auf der Treppe fast zusammengerutscht. Ich weiß nicht, was sie hat."

„Liegt sie in ihrem Zimmer?", wollte Amila wissen.

„Ja, ich hab sie so dick eingepackt, wie es nur irgendwie ging, aber sie friert ständig sagt sie." Mora seufzte. „Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen. Keiner ist so oft krank wie Elanor."

„Sie ist aber auch mit die Kleinste. Ich werde gleich mal nach ihr sehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mora."

Auch wenn Amilas Stimme sie nicht verriet, so spürte Legolas, dass die Elbe sich gewaltige Sorgen um das Mädchen machte. Wie hieß sie? Elanor? War das nicht ein elbischer Name?

Doch Legolas kam nicht dazu sich über diese Sonderheit noch mehr Gedanken zu machen, denn Amila hatte wieder angefangen zu sprechen.

„Könntest du meinen Begleiter bitte mit sauberen Tüchern und einer Schüssel mit warmen Wasser ausstatten und ihn dann nach oben schicken?"

Mora nickte. „Wie heißt denn dein Begleiter?", fragte die Frau und wurde sich der Anwesenheit des anderen zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst.

Amila gab Legolas ein Zeichen seine Kapuze abzunehmen. Moras Augen wurden immer größer und sie gab bei Amilas nächsten Worten einen erschrockenen Japser von sich.

„Dies ist Legolas Grünblatt aus Düsterwald." Die Elbe sparte sich den Titel, alle im Raum Anwesenden wussten sowieso wer er war.

Mora starrte ihn an. Das war doch nicht möglich. Im nächsten Augenblick verneigte sie sich und fiel auf die Knie.

„Mora!", rief Amila entsetzt und auch Legolas schaute ein wenig geschockt.

„Bitte, steht auf. Das müsst Ihr nicht tun, Mylady."

Doch Mora schien bei Legolas' Worten nur noch weiter in Richtung Fußboden zu sinken, bevor sie sich dann aber doch endlich wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete.

„Eure Hoheit, wie kommt denn eine einfache Frau wie ich zu so einer großen Ehre Eures Besuches? Wie kann ich Euch behilflich sein?"

Amila sah ihre Freundin sprachlos an. Sie hätte doch darauf bestehen sollen, dass Legolas seine Kapuze nicht hätte abnehmen dürfen. Mit so einer inbrünstigen Reaktion hätte sie bei Mora nicht gerechnet. Das wäre ja nicht einmal bei den Kindern passiert.

Amila versuchte die Fronten zu klären.

„Er ist hier um dir beziehungsweise uns zu helfen."

Mora sah sie entgeistert an. „Ich verstehe nicht...", sagte sie zögerlich.

Legolas sprang ein, bevor Amila die ganze „Ich-sterbe-vor-Langeweile-Geschichte" nach ihrer Version erzählen konnte.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie viel Lady Amila zu tun hat und entscheiden Ihr ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen." Er nahm aus den Augenwinkeln Amilas säuerliches Lächeln wahr, doch ließ er sich nicht beirren. „Sie sagte, hier gäbe es immer viel Arbeit und ich wollte meine Hilfe anbieten." Legolas setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf, welches zu Amilas Bestürzung regelrechte Verzückungen bei Mora hervorrief, denn sie strahlte ihn an.

„Aber mein Prinz, das kann ich nie von Euch verlangen! Bitte, seid mein Gast, ich bin sicher, dass Ihr hungrig seid. Bitte, setzt Euch!"

„Mora!", Amilas Stimme hatte nun einen härteren Klang angenommen, „Vielleicht hast du das gerade nicht richtig verstanden, aber der Herr aus dem Düsterwald ist hier um zu _arbeiten _! Bitte, gib ihm saubere Tücher und eine Schüssel Wasser."

„Amila!" Nun war es an Mora empört zu sein. „Wie kannst du nur? Er ist ein Prinz!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber auch Prinzen können arbeiten, Mora!" Amila begann wütend zu werden. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass diese ganze Sache solche Ausmaße annehmen würde. „Er hat genauso zwei Hände wie wir und kann dir ebenso beim Abwaschen helfen, wie ich dir! Worin siehst du da ein Problem?"

Mora sah Amila an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Das kannst du nicht machen.", flüsterte sie.

„Bitte", warf Legolas schnell ein, um nicht Amila wieder Zeit zu geben, ihrer Wut Luft zu lassen, „Geben Sie mir die Tücher und das Wasser. Mir macht es wirklich nichts aus und ich bin extra hierher gekommen, um zu helfen."

„Ich werde Euch alles geben, aber ich muss mich für Amila entschuldigen, ich glaube sie ist nicht richtig bei Sinnen!" Zweifelnd sah Mora zu Amila hinüber, die ihren Blick wütend erwiderte.

Legolas kam sich noch falscher in dieser Szene vor, als vorhin und er mochte es gar nicht, der Streitpunkt dieser zwei Frauen zu sein.

„Wenn du ihm alles hinstellst ist es ja gut. Dann wäre ja wohl alles geklärt.", sagte Amila und Legolas war überrascht, dass nun keinerlei Zorn mehr in ihren Worten mitschwang, wie aus ihren Augen sprach, sondern nur geschäftliche Sachlichkeit ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.

In ebendiesem Tonfall wandte sie sich nun noch an Legolas: „Das Zimmer befindet sich im zweiten Stock; es ist gleich die erste Tür links."

Der Elb nickte und Amila war schon auf dem Weg nach oben.

Mora sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Sie wird immer selbstgefälliger und gefühlskalter.", murmelte sie für sich, doch Legolas verstand sie ganz klar und deutlich.

°°°°°

Amila öffnete die Tür ganz vorsichtig, um keinen unbedachten Laut von sich zu geben und so das Kind zu stören.

„Mora?", ertönte es leise aus dem Inneren des Zimmers.

Amila trat ganz durch die Tür und schloss diese hinter sich.

„Nein, meine Kleine. Ich bin es, Amila.", erwiderte sie leise und trat zum Bett, wo sie sich auf dem Bettrand niederließ. „Wie geht es dir, Elanor?"

Das Mädchen zuckte nur unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich fühle mich nicht richtig krank, ich bin nur so müde." Und wie um ihren Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen gähnte sie herzhaft.

Amila legte ihr ihre Hand auf die Stirn. „Du glühst aber, Elanor. Wie lange liegst du schon im Bett?"

„Seit gestern.", antwortete das Kind und die Elbe bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie schwach und zittrig ihre Stimme klang. Liebevoll strich Amila über das zarte Gesicht. Ihr kleiner Schützling wurde tatsächlich oft krank in letzter Zeit. Jedes Mal hatte sie etwas anderes und nie schienen es gewöhnliche Krankheiten zu sein. Oft hielten sie sich hartnäckig für mehrere Tage und Elanor schien überhaupt nicht gesünder zu werden, bis dann eines Morgens alle Symptome auf einmal verschwunden wären und das Mädchen so quicklebendig wie zuvor durch das Haus sprang.

Doch nie konnte Amila die Ursache dieser Krankheiten herausfinden und dies bereitete ihr um so größere Sorgen.

„Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?"

Amila wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Wenn ich dir etwas gegen das Fieber gegeben und dich gründlich untersucht habe, dann ja.", versicherte sie ihr.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich vorsichtig die Tür. Legolas, mit einer großen Schüssel und mehreren Tüchern auf dem Arm, betrat den kleinen Raum.

Amila erhob sich und nahm ihm die Sachen ab, wobei sie ihm zuraunte: „Ich dachte, es ist nicht zu schwer sich zu merken, dass man an eine Tür anklopft bevor man einen Raum betritt."

„Verzeiht, ich dachte sie schläft vielleicht. Da wollte ich keinen unnötigen Lärm verursachen.", entgegnete Legolas ebenso leise und klang dabei ehrlich bedauernd.

Amila nickte nur und stellte die Schüssel neben das Bett.

„Wer bist du?", fragte eine schwache Kinderstimme. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihrer Stimme stand ihr fester Blick, der auf Legolas gerichtet war und diesen mit einer Stärke musterte, die den Düsterwaldprinzen überraschte.

Doch statt Legolas antwortete Amila: „Das ist Legolas. Er hat sich im Schloss so gelangweilt und wollte etwas zu tun haben. Da habe ich ihn mitgebracht."

Elanor kicherte matt und auch Legolas lächelte. Vor einem Kind war die Wahrheit meistens leichter zuzugeben als vor einem Erwachsenen.

„Das finde ich lustig.", sagte Elanor, „Im Schloss kann man doch so viel machen, wie kann man sich dort langweilen? Ich würde gerne im Schloss wohnen."

„Aber wenn du die ganze Zeit dort bist, dann gibt es auch irgendwann nichts mehr zu entdecken.", entgegnete ihr Legolas.

„Ja, aber, wohnst du denn schon so lange im Schloss oben? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen und Amila hat auch noch nie was von dir erzählt.", meinte Elanor und einen kleinen Augenblick später fügte sie noch, nicht ohne Stolz, hinzu: „Und sie erzählt mir immer viel aus dem Schloss, weißt du?"

„Ich bin erst seit einer Woche hier und..."

Elanor unterbrach ihn. „Erst seit einer Woche? Und da ist es dir schon langweilig?" Sie war sehr erstaunt und sah Legolas mit großen Augen an. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Warst du schon in den Gärten?"

„Ja, ich hab sie mir schon angesehen."

„Aber noch nicht die riesigen Gewächshäuser?"

Diese Frage musste Legolas verneinen. Die Gewächshäuser hatte er sich wirklich noch nicht angeschaut.

„Und du warst auch noch nicht in der alten Bibliothek, sicherlich nur in der Neuen, die lange nicht so interessant ist, wie die Alte... Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du dir den großen Springbrunnen auf dem Hof vor den Küchengewölben und die Weinkammern auch noch nicht angesehen hast, stimmt's?"

Legolas beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Diese Dinge hatte er wirklich noch nicht gesehen.

„Ich werde meine Versäumnisse schleunigst nachholen.", versicherte er ihr. „Du scheinst dich ja sehr gut im Schloss auszukennen, kleine Dame."

Elanor verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Ich bin nicht _klein _!", empörte sie sich.

Legolas lächelte. „Verzeih, natürlich nicht."

Amila hatte die ganze Zeit neben den beiden gesessen und sprachlos ihr Gespräch verfolgt. Elanor und Legolas unterhielten sich ja geradezu prächtig miteinander. Wo doch Elanor sonst eigentlich eher schüchtern Fremden gegenüber war. War es vielleicht die Tatsache, dass Legolas ein Elb war? Doch so richtig konnte sie daran nicht glauben. Dennoch gefiel es ihr, dass das Kind Legolas mit seinen Fragen gleich in die Mangel genommen hatte. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war Legolas in seinen Erkundungen innerhalb des Schlosses recht schlampig gewesen. Für einen Elben, der seine Umgebung doch eigentlich immer genau inspizierte war dies wohl eher ungewöhnlich.

Doch nun sollte sie sich endlich um Elanors Gesundheitszustand kümmern. Und während das Mädchen dem aufmerksam zuhörenden Legolas noch Plätze im Schloss verriet, die er sich unbedingt ansehen sollte, machte sich Amila daran dem Kind Wadenwickel gegen das Fieber zu verpassen.

°°°°°

„Jetzt kommt aber!" Amila wurde langsam ungeduldig. Legolas konnte sich einfach nicht von Elanor verabschieden. Die beiden hatten fast die gesamte Zeit miteinander geplappert und es fiel ihnen sichtlich schwer nun einander Lebewohl zu sagen.

„Du musst mich aber bald wieder besuchen!", sagte Elanor. „Versprichst du mir das?"

Legolas lachte. „Aber natürlich, Prinzessin."

Elanor strahlte glücklich.

Amila hielt Legolas die Tür auf.

„Den Weg ins Schloss findet der durchlauchte Prinz doch sicherlich allein, oder?", fragte sie ihn mit einem sarkastischen Blick.

„Du bist ein echter _Prinz_?", ertönte es ungläubig vom Bett her.

„Das erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal.", entgegnete Legolas.

Amila schob Legolas zur Tür hinaus. Dieser Kerl war einfach nicht loszubekommen.

„Ich geh ja schon.", beeilte sich er sich zu sagen. „Warum begleitet Ihr mich nicht, Amila?"

„_Mylady!_", zischte diese. „Ich habe hier noch einiges zu tun. Ich muss die Flausen, die Ihr Elanor in den Kopf gesetzt habt wieder austreiben."

Legolas entgegnete kein Wort des Widerspruchs. Es wäre wohl in diesem Moment sowieso sinnlos gewesen.

„Dann auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, _Mylady_!", sagte er artig zum Abschied, doch konnte er in Amilas Gesicht lesen, dass sie auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihm wohl liebend gerne verzichten würde. Sie schloss ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür und ließ ihn im dunklen Flur stehen.

Und da hatte er wirklich geglaubt, ihr mit dieser ganzen Sache ein wenig näher zu kommen? Es war ja nicht so, dass ihm dieser Tag ganz zuwider gewesen wäre. Nein, er hatte, wie gerade eben, teilweise richtig Freude daran gehabt und es war wohl mit Abstand der schönste Tag gewesen, den er bisher in Minas Tirith verbracht hatte.

Aber etwas störte ihn dennoch. Warum war Amila immer so giftig zu ihm? Warum wollte er überhaupt, dass sie gut von ihm dachte, das er einen guten Eindruck bei ihr hinterließ? Weil sie nicht so war wie die anderen Elbendamen? Wie diese stolzen, schicken, aufgeplusterten Damen aus Düsterwald und der Adel hier aus Minas Tirith. Er erinnerte sich an diese Sabya, mit der er vor einigen Tagen getanzt hatte. Die Frau war furchtbar gewesen. Vollkommen überdreht und so von sich überzeugt, dass es schon schmerzhaft war.

Er hatte fast sein Leben lang nur solche Frauen oder Elbinnen um sich gehabt. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach dieser Fakt, weshalb er seine Zeit gerne mit Amila verbrachte, obwohl er sie ja noch gar nicht richtig kannte und sie im Grunde auch nur ihre Scherze mit ihm trieb.

Legolas gingen viele Fragen und Gedanken durch den Kopf, als er die unbeleuchtete Treppe in die verlassene Küche hinunterging und sich auf den Weg in Richtung Schloss machte.

Währenddessen hatte sich Amila wieder neben Elanors Bett auf den Stuhl gesetzt.

„Ist er wirklich ein Prinz?" Elanor stellte ihr diese Frage bestimmt zum fünften Mal und obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte, konnte sie es einfach nicht glauben.

„Aber er verhält sich doch gar nicht wie ein Prinz." Diese Feststellung hatte sie auch schon mehrmals genannt. Und auch Amila hatte ihr schon mehrfach eine Antwort darauf gegeben.

„Du kennst ihn ja noch nicht so gut. Im Schloss verhält er sich wirklich wie ein Prinz. Und da ist er kein so angenehmer Mensch."

„Ich finde trotzdem", sagte Elanor, „dass er nett ist. Ich mag ihn."

Amila lächelte und strich ihr vorsichtig eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das ist schön. Er scheint dich ja auch zu mögen."

„Er hat sogar ‚Prinzessin' zu mir gesagt! Genau wie du das manchmal machst.", strahlte Elanor. „Komisch, nicht wahr? Das hast sonst nur du gesagt, sonst niemand, nicht einmal Mora oder mein Bruder Tonda."

Amila nickte.

„Aber willst du denn jetzt nicht deine Geschichte hören?"

„Oh doch!" Elanor strahlte. „Eine ganz lange, bitte. Über einen Prinzen!"

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Veilleicht hätte ich das Kapitel lieber "Der Mann mit Kapuze" nennen sollen?_

_Keep reviewing... ;o) Büdde, büdde, lasst mir einen kleinen Kommentar da, ja?_


	8. Intermezzo II

**Disclaimer: **Alles aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story.

Es gibt erstmal wieder ein "Intermezzo", aber ich versuche das neue Kapitel so schnell wie möglich fertig zu bekommen. Habt ein bisschen Geduld mit mir, büdde...

_Melethil _- Du bist immer mein schnellster "Reviewer" ;o) Hab Dank, ich freu mich immer über dein Feedback. Eine Peitsche wollte ich Amila dann aber doch nicht geben. Das wäre für den Prinzen bestimmt nicht so erfreulich geworden :o)

_Amarie _- Ja, du hast Recht, zur Zeit giften sich die beiden immer noch ganz schön an... mal sehen, wie dann das nächste Kapitel wird. Vielleicht bricht dann mal etwas mehr das Eis... Aber psst, ich will ja nichts verraten ;o) Schön, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat, hoffentlich tut's das Intermezzo auch :o)

_Dömuther _- Es wird besser... ich versprech's...

_Lilyhime _- Danke für deine Review. Ich freu mich immer, wenn jemandem meine Story gefällt. Ich hoffe, sie tut's auch weiterhin :o)

A/N: auch Orks können Elben und Menschen in gewissen Situationen sehr ähnlich sein...

°°°°°

**

Intermezzo II

**

Der Tag hatte schon vor einer Weile sein Ende gefunden und Jyrch machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Er hatte heute wieder viel Ärger gehabt. Die Vorbereitungen für seine nächste Aufgabe waren zwar nicht besonders groß an der Zahl, doch gestaltete sich alles nicht so einfach, wie er erwartet hatte.

Es gab Probleme mit einigen Uruks, die nicht immer nur mit gut zureden gelöst werden konnten. Diese ganzen Vorbereitungen hatten ihm auch körperlich einiges abverlangt. Heutzutage gehorchte keiner der Truppe mehr so, wie es früher der Fall gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Zeit als er seinem Anführer unterstanden hatte. Damals herrschten noch harte Zeiten, doch konnte man das jetzt nicht mehr durchsetzen, bei den verweichlichten Kreaturen, die sie jetzt alle waren.

Dennoch nahm er seine Aufgabe sehr ernst. Sein Gebieter hatte ihm eine wichtige Angelegenheit anvertraut und Jyrch hatte nicht die Absicht es wieder zu vermasseln und erneut den Zorn seines Vorgesetzten spüren zu müssen. Innerlich wusste er zwar, dass sein Gebieter weitaus fähigere Männer hatte, die er für diese Aufgabe einsetzen konnte, doch erfüllte es Jyrch mit Stolz, dass er dazu auserwählt worden war. In ein paar Tagen würde seine große Stunde schlagen und er betete, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen würde, denn wissen konnte man ja nie... die heutigen Einheiten waren fast alle unzuverlässlich.

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken betrat er sein kleines Haus am Rande der Siedlung. Er war jedes Mal froh, wenn er nach einem langen Arbeitstag wieder nach Hause kam, auch wenn er des öfteren lange Reisen, fern von seiner Familie, unternehmen musste.

Doch seine Vorfreude wurde fast augenblicklich zunichte gemacht, als ihm schon im Flur eine erboste Stimme entgegenbrüllte.

„Ach, das ist ja schön, dass der Herr auch mal nach Hause kommt!"

Aufseufzend betrat Jyrch die Küche. Er hatte für einen kurzen Moment mit dem Gedanken gespielt doch lieber wieder durch die Haustür die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch hatte es keinen Sinn dem Ganzen jetzt noch zu entkommen, er würde sich diesem Streit so oder so stellen müssen.

Mitten in der Küche stand seine Frau, hatte beide Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Weißt du wie spät es ist?", fuhr sie ihn an.

Jyrch nickte müde.

„Da nickst du nur? Sag mal, was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?" Zolya war unheimlich wütend. Da stand er wieder vor ihr, mit seiner Unschuldsmiene und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Aber so einfach würde er heute nicht wegkommen, nicht schon wieder.

„Du ungehobelter Taugenichts!", kreischte sie von Neuem. „Ich habe keine Lust die ganze Hausarbeit selber zu machen! Und deine Pflichten auch noch zu erfüllen! Das kannst du dir abschminken! Denkst wohl, nur weil du einen Berater heute Mittag vorbeigeschickt hast, um mir zu sagen, dass ich die Kinder selber abholen soll, dass damit alles getan ist? Ich glaub es ja nicht! Wann hast du Rochlys und Uslya das letzte Mal abgeholt? Die Kinder können sich ja nicht einmal selber mehr daran erinnern!"

Als Zolya Luft holen musste, sah Jyrch seine Chance schnell etwas dazwischen zu schieben.

„Ich hatte heute sehr viel zu tun und es war sehr anstrengend..." Eigentlich war dieser Satz als eine Art Ausrede geplant gewesen, doch seine Frau sah das anscheinend anders.

„Glaubst du etwa, dass mein Tag nicht anstrengend gewesen ist?", entgegnete Zolya noch wütender als zuvor mit immer noch unverändert lauter Stimme.

Jyrch seufzte auf. Das war wohl doch nicht das Richtige gewesen, um sie zu besänftigen.

„Ich stand den halben Tag in der Küche, habe das Haus geschrubbt, die Tiere gefüttert und den Wein umgefüllt, um dir nur mal ein paar von meinen Erledigungen heute zu erzählen! Ich mach das nicht mehr mit, Jyrch! Vergiss es!"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Jyrch seufzte erneut. „Aber denk bitte daran, dass ich unserem Gebieter direkt untergestellt bin. Ich habe zu tun, was er von mir verlangt und da kann ich nicht auf alles andere noch Rücksicht nehmen."

Zolya starrte ihn wutentbrannt an, doch kam sie nicht dazu zu sprechen, denn Jyrch redete bereits weiter.

„Zolya, mir sind die Hände gebunden! Ich mach das doch alles für unsere Familie!"

„Pah!", seine Frau spuckte. „Als ob du viel für die Familie machst!"

„Also gut, was soll ich tun?", fragte Jyrch. Es war besser klein bei zu geben. Er würde sowieso verlieren, denn seine Frau würde ihn nicht verstehen. Daran zweifelte er nicht.

„Das Fleisch hacken, den Wein aus dem Keller holen und die Kinder ins Bett bringen. Sie sind oben und spielen mit den Mäusen." Die Anweisungen von Zolya kamen prompt und duldeten keinerlei Widerrede, das wusste Jyrch nur zu gut.

Also fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und begann damit das Fleisch zu verarbeiten, ehe sich die vielen Fliegen über sein Abendbrot hermachen konnten.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses kleine Intermezzo gefallen. Und nur noch ein kleiner Appell an alle Schwarzleser (ja, ich sehe genau, wie viele hier diese Story lesen...). In der Ecke unten links gibt es so einen Button, wo drin steht "Submit Review" und daneben steht "Go". Da muss man draufklicken, um mir ein kleines Feedback zu hinterlassen... Und das wollt ihr doch, nicht wahr ;o)_


	9. Eine böse Überraschung

**Disclaimer: **Alles aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, Geld wird hiermit nicht verdient.

Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Das Kapitel ist nicht ganz so lang geworden, aber ich wollte euch doch nicht so lange warten lassen...

_Melethil_ - Mal sehen, ob Zolya noch einen "größeren Part" bekommt. Wenn du sie so magst ;o) Heute gibt's wiederwas vom Prinzen, ich hoffe dir gefällt's.

_Amarie_ - Die Intermezzos machen auch wirklich Spaß zu schreiben, aber jetzt geht's erstmal wieder mit Amila und Legolas weiter... und der Umgangston ist vielleicht jetzt nicht mehr ganz soo eisig...

A/N: Legolas kann auch mal bissig werden...

°°°°°

**

Kapitel 6

**

**

Eine böse Überraschung

**

Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten roten Strahlen über den Rand des Horizonts. Dunstschleier lagen noch über Minas Tirith, doch es war gewiss, dass diese sich in den nächsten Minuten verziehen würden, um der Morgensonne Platz zu machen.

Amilas Gemächer wurden in ein sanftes Licht getaucht, welches sich langsam über den Boden, die Wände und die Möbelstücke ausbreitete.

Die Elbe erwachte nur langsam aus ihren Träumen. Es war gestern Abend spät geworden, als sie letztendlich von Elanor ins Schloss zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte ihr noch Medizin eingeflößt, um das Fieber zu senken und Amila hoffte, dass es der Kleinen bald wieder besser gehen würde. Außerdem hatte die Elbe erst noch nach dem neugeborenen Prinzen gesehen, ehe sie endlich in ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf gesunken war. Doch auch dieser war von wirren Träumen geprägt gewesen, wodurch sie durch die Stunden der Ruhe nur wenig Erholung erhalten hatte.

Wie gerädert setzte sie sich nun in ihrem Bett auf und versuchte die Fetzen ihrer Träume, an die sie sich noch erinnerte, zu ordnen.

Es waren wieder Orks gewesen, die sie nicht in Frieden schlafen ließen. Ihr viel das Gesicht eines Orks wieder ein, ein großer, kräftiger, der aber nicht wie ein gewöhnlicher Ork ausgesehen hatte, sondern auch noch andere Gesichtszüge gehabt hatte. Waren es elbische Züge gewesen? Zwergische? Nein, sie kamen wohl den menschlichen am nächsten. Aber konnte das sein? Konnte ein Ork menschliche Züge besitzen?

Sie konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten und versuchte sich noch an weitere Details zu erinnern. Ihr kam ein Streit wieder in den Sinn, den der Ork mit irgendjemandem gehabt hatte, doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte sich nicht an seinen Gesprächspartner erinnern. War es eine weibliche Person gewesen? Sie vermochte es nicht zu sagen und so erhob sie sich seufzend aus dem Bett.

Es würde wohl wieder ein anstrengender Tag werden. Langsam rückte auch das Fest näher, welches zu Ehren des nun geborenen Prinzen abgehalten werden sollte. Aragorn hatte sehr viele Freunde eingeladen, doch hatte er es hinnehmen müssen, dass einige abgesagt hatten. Er hatte die Hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin gebeten nach Minas Tirith zu kommen, doch hatten der ehemalige Ringträger und sein Gärtner abgesagt. Nur Merry und Pippin wollten es sich nicht nehmen lassen ein weiteres mal die Weiße Stadt zu besichtigen und außerdem auf ihrem Rückweg noch Baumbart im Fangornwald einen Besuch abstatten.

Auch die hohe Herrin Galadriel und ihr Gemahl Lord Celeborn waren zu den Feierlichkeiten eingeladen worden, doch musste Aragorn auch hier großes Verständnis aufbringen, da der Weg von Lórien nach Minas Tirith wieder gefährlicher geworden war und man nicht wusste, welches Ziel die herumstreunenden Orkgruppen besaßen, beließen es beide dabei dem König und seiner Gemahlin die allerherzlichsten Glückwünsche zur Geburt zu übermitteln.

Amila wusste, dass die Absage Aragorn sehr geschmerzt hatte, doch konnte sie verstehen, dass es höchst unklug gewesen wäre, die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes sozusagen schutzlos über die weiten Ebenen in die Hauptstadt Gondors zu schicken. Sie wäre ein zu leichtes Angriffsziel gewesen.

Seit die Orks wieder mehr durch die Gebiete Gondors zogen, wurden auch die Menschen immer unruhiger. Aber seltsamerweise gab es bisher keine Überfälle oder sonstige Auseinandersetzungen mit den Bewohnern der Städte und kleineren Dörfer. Einzig und allein der Angriff auf die Gruppe der Elben war bisher die einzige Konfrontation zwischen den beiden Völkern gewesen. _Und hoffentlich wird es auch der letzte gewesen sein. _Dachte Amila, doch war sie sich darüber gar nicht so sicher.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich vollständig angekleidet und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Amila liebte es, ihr Frühstück nicht in der Halle einzunehmen, sondern allein, mit der Köchin Rosalin und den anderen Küchengehilfen plaudernd, in den kühlen Kellergewölben.

Doch heute morgen sollte die Elbe nicht sofort in den Genuss ihres Frühstücks kommen, denn bereits wenige Meter nach dem Verlassen ihrer Gemächer hinderte sie ein freudiger Schrei hinter ihr am Weitergehen.

„Mylady Amila, wie schön Euch wiederzusehen!"

Die Elbe wandte sich um und sofort ergriff Borondir ihre Hand und tupfte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Es verschönert den Beginn des Tages Euch hier im Flur anzutreffen."

Amila lächelte ihn an.

„Habt Dank, Borondir. Auch ich bin erfreut Euch zu sehen. Wie geht es Eurem Bein?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ah, ich sehe schon. Der leibhaftige Arzt, durch und durch.", schmunzelte er und ließ dabei erst jetzt ihre Hand wieder los. „Aber um Eure Frage zu beantworten: Ich komme ganz gut mit meinen Krücken zurecht, wie Ihr seht." Und er zeigte auf seine hölzernen Hilfsmittel, die er auch jetzt benötigte um aufrecht zu stehen.

„Habt Ihr noch Schmerzen?", bohrte Amila weiter.

Doch Borondir hatte keine große Lust sich mit ihr über sein Bein zu unterhalten. Und statt ihre Frage zu beantworten sagte er: „Es ist ein viel zu schöner Morgen, um sich jetzt über Krankheiten zu unterhalten. Ich mache Euch einen Vorschlag. Ihr geht mit mir jetzt hinunter in die Halle und dort frühstücken wir erst einmal gemeinsam und dann..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde grob von jemandem unterbrochen.

„Das kannst du dir gleich abschminken, Borondir."

Elladan kam auf Amila und Borondir zugeeilt und blieb mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor letzterem stehen. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass du eher was aus ihr herausbekommst als ich!"

Amila zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte fragend zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her. Worüber unterhielten sich die beiden gerade? Was wollten sie aus ihr herausbekommen? Doch so schnell würde sie das wohl nicht erfahren, denn Elladan war immer noch damit beschäftigt auf Borondir einzureden. Es war ein komisches Bild, welches sich vor Amila abspielte, denn Borondir reichte dem Sohn Elronds nur bis zum Kinn und schien dadurch schon in der aussichtsloseren Lage zu sein, was den Ausgang dieses Streits betraf.

Amila musste auch erkennen, dass sich die beiden schon recht gut miteinander angefreundet hatten. Aber was war auch anderes zu erwarten? Die Zwillinge waren zwei ausgesprochene Frauenverführer und Borondir stand diesen in nichts nach, da war sich die Elbe ziemlich sicher.

„Na los, Amila, gehen wir." Elladan riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wieso? Wohin?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Na, frühstücken.", antwortete Borondir anstelle des Elben.

Amila sah die beiden misstrauisch an. „Und was hieß das vorhin: ‚Glaub nicht, dass du eher was herausbekommst'?"

Elladan strahlte sie gewinnend an.

„Ach, nichts bedeutendes. Das können wir beim Frühstück klären."

„Ich hab schon gefrühstückt.", log Amila, denn sie hatte wahrlich keine Lust mit den beiden hinunter in die Halle zu gehen. „Du kannst es mir also gleich erzählen."

Elladan seufzte und Borondir setzte einen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der zu sagen schien _„Ich hätte es besser gemacht"_.

„Wir haben uns gestern nur gewundert", fing Elladan an, „Wo Legolas und du auf einmal hin verschwunden seid. Ich meine, es ist doch schon recht ungewöhnlich, zumal ihr nicht die besten Freunde zu sein scheint. Und ihr wart den ganzen Tag zusammen unterwegs und Legolas war ziemlich fertig, als er wieder hier im Schloss ankam."

Amila zog es vor zu dieser Aussage zunächst zu schweigen und wartete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf die weiteren Worte Elladans.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, Amila?", fragte der Zwilling gespannt und Borondir fügte noch anzüglich grinsend hinzu: „Was habt ihr denn zusammen angestellt?"

Über diese letzte Äußerung musste sich Amila nun doch empören, auch wenn sie Elladans Frage noch amüsant fand. Glaubten sie wirklich sie hätte irgendetwas mit dem langweiligen Düsterwaldprinzen angestellt? Sie hatte wahrlich Besseres zu tun!

„Wie kommt ihr beide nur darauf, dass ich irgendetwas mit dem Prinzen am Hut hätte?", fragte sie die beiden, die nun ihre Unschuldsmienen aufsetzten.

„Nun", räusperte sich Borondir, „er scheint Euch zumindest zu mögen."

„Ach ja?", sagte sie bissig und stemmte die Arme in die Seite.

„Nun", fing Borondir wieder an, „sonst würde er Euch ja nicht so am Rockzipfel hängen, Mylady."

Elladan nickte eifrig.

„Ach, und eigentlich", meinte der Zwilling, „wollte es Elrohir wissen, was ihr gestern so zusammen gemacht habt..."

„Immer den Bruder vorschieben, nicht wahr Elladan?" Amila bohrte ihm ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Ich wüsste nicht, was das alles euch angehen würde.", sagte sie und war dabei über sich selbst erstaunt. Sie hätte ihnen auch die ganze Geschichte über die nervenraubende Langeweile von Legolas erzählen können, hätte ihnen seine Putzkünste erklären und die Aufregung, die er im Waisenhaus veranstaltet hatte zum Besten geben können, doch sie tat es nicht. Irgendein Teil von ihr war es Leid darüber herzuziehen. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es auch einfach daran, dass sie sich erst vor einer halben Stunde aus dem Bett gequält hatte.

„Hört mir mal zu ihr beiden", fing sie an, „Ich habe wirklich keine Lust euch meinen gestrigen Tag zu erzählen. Fragt doch den Prinzen, wenn ihr was wissen wollt."

„Er heißt Legolas, Amila...", entgegnete Elladan seufzend. „Wann gewöhnst du dich endlich daran ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen? Aber um mal auf deinen Vorschlag einzugehen, wir waren schon bei ihm. Er rückt einfach nicht mit der Sprache raus, er sagte ‚Geht zu Lady Amila, wenn ihr was wissen wollt'. Tja, und nun sind wir bei dir..."

Amila sah ihn erstaunt an. Legolas hatte ihnen nichts erzählt? Hatte er ihnen nicht die Ohren vollgejammert, dass er so viel hatte arbeiten müssen? Sie war überrascht, aber nicht nur über diese Sache...

„Hat er wirklich gesagt ‚Geht zu _Lady _Amila'?", fragte sie Elladan.

Dieser nickte bestätigend. „Ja, und auch ihm hab ich gesagt, er soll dich doch bitte beim Vornamen nennen. Was habt ihr euch eigentlich beide so, euch nur mit den Titeln anzureden?"

Amila musste lächeln. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Er hielt sich sogar während ihrer Abwesenheit daran, sie nur mit ‚Lady' oder ‚Mylady' anzusprechen.

Elladan und Borondir sahen sich fragend an. Sie konnten es sich nicht erklären, warum auf Amilas Zügen plötzlich ein solches Lächeln aufgetaucht war. Doch sie kamen nicht dazu sie danach zu fragen, denn eine andere Person kam durch den breiten Gang geradewegs auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Ah, seid gegrüßt Lord Elladan und Lord Borondir!", flötete eine hohe Stimme und Sabya knickste tief vor den beiden Elben. Das Amila auch da war überging die Adlige einfach.

Obwohl Amila es den beiden ansah, dass ihnen der ‚Besuch' der Frau nicht so recht war, lächelten sie Sabya an, wünschten ihr einen „Wunderschönen Guten Morgen" und gaben ihr artig einen Handkuss, wobei Brorondir einige Probleme hatte, sein Gleichgewicht auf den Krücken zu halten.

Sabya kicherte.

„Ihr seid so freundlich, Lord Elladan und Lord Borondir! Schreitet Eure Genesung gut voran Lord Borondir?"

Amila, die hinter den beiden Elben stand, verleierte ihre Augen. Sabya musste aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht die Zunge mit ihren ganzen „Lords" brach, wenn sie Elladan und Borondir anredete.

Die Elbe räusperte sich.

„Da ihr beide jetzt in guter Gesellschaft seid, kann ich mich ja an meine Arbeit machen." Sie sprach die beiden Elben direkt an und ignorierte dabei Sabya ebenso wie sie es mit ihr vorher getan hatte.

Elladan warf ihr zwar einen flehenden Blick zu sie jetzt nicht im Stich zu lassen, doch Amila kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern nickte ihnen nur zum Abschied zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

°°°°°

„Ich kann deinen Eifer wirklich überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, Legolas."

Kopfschüttelnd saß Gimli seinem Freund gegenüber. Sie waren jetzt schon geschlagene zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek und der Elb wälzte immer noch irgendwelche Bücher.

„Kannst du nicht mal eine Pause machen?", fragte Gimli zum wiederholten Male.

„Nein", kam wieder die bestimmte Antwort von Legolas, der dabei nicht von seinem Buch aufsah. „Aber du kannst doch selber in die Küche gehen und fragen, ob sie noch etwas Schinken und Ei haben."

Gimli brummte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Anscheinend hatte der Elb bemerkt, dass sein Magen schon seit einiger Zeit verdächtige Geräusche von sich gab. Ihr gemeinsames Frühstück lag aber nun auch schon mehrere Stunden zurück und ein Zwerg brauchte nun mal ein wenig mehr zu Essen, als ein Elb, versuchte Gimli sich innerlich zu rechtfertigen.

„Was suchst du eigentlich, Legolas?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte.

„Das habe ich dir doch nun schon fünfmal erzählt. Ein Heilmittel für das Mädchen."

„Ach so ja, ... hmm..."

Legolas sah auf.

„Was ist los, Gimli?"

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, dass du wegen diesem Kind so viel Aufhebens machst!", entgegnete der Zwerg. „Es ist doch nur ein ganz normales kleines Mädchen. Kinder bekommen öfters mal Husten und Schnupfen, das ist eben so und ich weiß nicht, warum du dir da solche Sorgen machst! Außerdem kennst du sie doch gar nicht! Und nur weil du gestern ein paar Worte mit ihr gewechselt hast führst du dich heute auf, als wärst du ihr Vater!"

Der Elb lächelte. Ja, er konnte Gimli verstehen. Er konnte verstehen, warum er es nicht nachvollziehen konnte, denn Legolas wusste ja selber nicht, warum er eigentlich hier saß.

„Ich kann es dir nicht einmal genau sagen, Gimli. Aber wenn du sie gesehen und ihr in die großen Kulleraugen geschaut hättest..."

„Jajaja...", unterbrach ihn Gimli. „Es waren die Augen... ich verstehe."

Legolas seufzte.

„Aber du könntest mir doch wenigstens erzählen, wie du sie überhaupt getroffen hast. Du hast bisher nur gesagt, dass du ein Waisenhaus besucht hast, aber das macht man doch nicht einfach so aus lauter Freude."

Legolas versuchte seine Frage zu übergehen. Wenn er Gimli die Wahrheit erzählen würde, wüsste innerhalb der nächsten Stunden das ganze Schloss über die Putzaktion des Prinzen von Düsterwald Bescheid. Zwerge konnten solche Tratschtanten sein.

„Ich war spazieren, mir die Stadt ansehen und da bin ich zufällig dort vorbeigekommen."

„Aha."

Legolas wusste, dass Gimli ihm das nicht abkaufte, aber er war froh, dass der Zwerg nicht weiter nachhakte, was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass sich die Bibliothekstür gerade in diesem Moment öffnete.

Perplex blieb Amila in der Tür stehen, doch sie hatte kaum Zeit sich von ihrem kleinen Schock über das plötzliche Auftauchen des Düsterwaldprinzen zu erholen, denn Gimli war schon aufgesprungen, um sie freudig zu begrüßen.

„Wie schön Euch zu sehen!", freute sich der Zwerg und er meinte es vollkommen ehrlich. Endlich hatte er einen Gesprächspartner, der vermutlich nicht wortkarg über irgendwelchen fetten Büchern brüten würde.

Amila nickte ihm freundlich lächelnd zu und bedachte auch Legolas mit einem Kopfnicken, allerdings ohne ihn nett anzulächeln. Er erwiderte diese Geste knapp und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Nein, diesmal wollte er ihr nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Er wollte nicht, dass sie darin wieder einen Anlass sah auf ihn einzuhacken, wie ein Huhn auf ein Korn. Er hatte an diesem Morgen wirklich keine Lust auf einen Streit, bei dem er sowieso nur wieder den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Er hatte bei ihr ja eh keine Chance, dass hatte sie ihm ja nun schon mehrfach deutlich klar gemacht. Gestern Abend war er noch lange wach gewesen und hatte sich viele Gedanken duch den Kopf gehen lassen. Er war zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es sinnlos war sich mit Amila anfreunden zu wollen. Warum sollte er also mühselige Versuche unternehmen, sie von seinen ‚netten Seiten' überzeugen zu wollen? Es hatte ja eh keinen Zweck.

„Aragorn ist nicht zufällig hier, oder?", fragte Amila an Gimli gewandt. Arwen hatte sie geschickt um ihren Mann zu suchen, weil sie noch nicht selbst aufstehen konnte. Amila hatte ihr noch strenge Bettruhe nach der Geburt verordnet und auch Elrond konnte dies zum Ärger Arwens nur gutheißen.

„Nein, ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen.", beantwortete Gimli Amilas Frage.

„Gut, dann such ich weiter.", sagte die Elbe und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, doch Gimli hielt sie auf.

„Oh bitte, bleibt doch noch ein bisschen." Sie hörte deutlich den flehenden Ton in seiner Stimme. „Legolas ist heute nicht gerade sehr gesprächig, er sucht die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Heilmittel."

Überrascht sah Amila zu Legolas hinüber. Dieser schien sehr versunken in ein Buch zu sein und schrieb gerade einige Zeilen auf ein Stück Papier.

„Ein Heilmittel? Wer ist denn krank?", fragte Amila Gimli neugierig.

„Ach", entgegnete dieser, „irgendein Mädchen, welches er gestern in einem Wasienhaus getroffen hat."

Amilas Augen weiteten sich. Er suchte nach einem Mittel für Elanor? Für ihre Elanor?

„Stimmt das?" Amila sprach nun Legolas direkt an, doch dieser sah nicht auf, sondern schrieb weiter. Anscheinend hatte er nichts von ihrem Gespräch mit Gimli mitbekommen.

Amila ging zu ihm hinüber an den Tisch und setzte sich.

„Ihr sucht wirklich nach einem Heilmittel für Elanor?", fragte sie ihn.

Legolas sah sie nicht an, nickte aber.

Amila war vollkommen überrascht. Warum tat Legolas das? Wieso sorgte er sich um das Kind?

„Warum?"

„Tja, das würde ich auch gerne erfahren.", warf Gimli ein, der jetzt auch wieder an dem großen Eichentisch Platz genommen hatte. „Er faselt nur immer irgendetwas von ‚ihren Augen'. Ich kann es absolut nicht nachvollziehen. Aber wieso kennt ihr das Mädchen mit Namen, Amila?"

Die Elbe ignorierte ihn fürs erste und widmete sich Legolas, der Gimli einen kühlen Blick zuwarf, bevor er sie ansah.

„Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, das ist alles.", antwortete er knapp.

„Das ist unsinnig. Das wisst Ihr.", hielt Amila dagegen und ihre Stimme klang dabei nicht sehr freundlich. „Traut Ihr mir nicht? Zweifelt Ihr an meinen Heilmethoden und an meinen Fähigkeiten als Arzt?"

Für Amila gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Nichts anderes ergab für sie Sinn, denn sie glaubte ihm nicht, dass er sich um Elanor sorgte. Er kannte sie doch gar nicht.

„Ihr glaubt mir nicht, hab ich Recht?" Legolas' Stimme klang genauso eisig wie die ihre. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen sich von ihr nicht mehr so drangsalieren zu lassen.

„Das stimmt. Ich kann Euch das nicht glauben."

Legolas nickte. „Dann tut es mir Leid, _Mylady_.", sagte er abfällig.

Gimli sah erstaunt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er wusste zwar, dass sie nicht die besten Freunde waren, doch dass die beiden sich so wenig mochten war ihm neu.

Verlegen räusperte er sich, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen, die sich zwischen den beiden Elben gebildet hatte.

„Vielleicht interessiert es Euch zu erfahren, Amila, dass Legolas heute auch schon die alte Bibliothek besucht hat und..."

„Gimli!", fuhr Legolas dazwischen. „Lass die _Lady _doch denken was sie will."

Der Zwerg sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. So kannte er ihn gar nicht. Er war sonst immer der zuvorkommende Prinz und jetzt wollte er ihm helfen aus dieser dummen Situation wieder herauszukommen und da weigerte er sich seine Hilfe anzunehmen. Legolas hatte ihm vorhin erzählt, dass das Mädchen von dem alten Bibliotheksteil geschwärmt hatte und der Elb war gleich heute morgen losgegangen und hatte ihn sich angesehen. Deshalb hatte Gimli dies jetzt wieder angeführt, um der Elbe zu erklären, dass sich Legolas anscheinend wirklich um das kleine Mädchen sorgte. Doch wollte man mal helfen, dann wurde es einem verwehrt. Gimli seufzte innerlich auf.

Amila schaute ungläubig drein. Hatte Legolas wirklich Elanors Ratschlag befolgt und die alte Bibliothek aufgesucht? Das glaubte sie nicht. Nein, das wollte sie auch gar nicht glauben, denn es drohte ihr schönes Bild vom aufgeblasenen Schnösel zu kippen und das wollte sie auf jeden Fall verhindern.

Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu etwas dazu zu sagen, denn zum zweiten mal an diesem Morgen wurde die große Flügeltür zur Bibliothek aufgerissen und eine Frau stürzte in die Bibliothek.

Gehetzt sah sich Mora in dem großen Raum um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie schließlich auf Amila hängen blieben.

„Amila!", brachte sie keuchend hervor, bevor sie auf die Elbe zustürzte, ohne Legolas und Gimli Beachtung zu schenken.

Vom aufgebrachten Tonfall ihrer Freundin erschreckt, sprang Amila von ihrem Stuhl auf und lief ihr schon entgegen.

„Was ist denn los? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie eindringlich. So aufgebracht hatte sie Mora noch nie erlebt. Sie schien vollkommen verstört zu sein.

Doch Mora konnte der Elbe keine Antwort geben, so sehr hatte sie damit zu tun ihre Atmung wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bringen und so war nur ein rasselndes Atmen zu hören.

„Es... ich...", versuchte sie, „... ist... weg..."

Amila sah sie mit Unverständnis an.

„Was ist weg?", fragte sie.

„Elanor", kam gepresst die keuchende Antwort.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Böser Cliffhanger, ich weiß... ich kann gemein sein :o)_


	10. Angst und Wut

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, Geld wird hiermit nicht verdient.

Habt Dank für eure Reviews, ich bin da immer ganz dolle glücklich drüber! ;o)))) Und sorry, dass es doch so lange gedauert hat, aber ichmusstedas Kapitelmehrmals umschreiben, bis es mir letztendlich gefallen hat.Dafür ist es aber recht lang geworden (und diesmal ohne bösartigen Cliffhanger).

_Melethil_ - Sorry, das mit dem schnellen Update war wohl diesmal nichts :o( Aber ich hoffe ganz doll, dass dieses langeKapitel für die lange Wartezeit entschädigt...

_Amarie_ - Okay, hier also die Auflösung von Elanors Verschwinden... ich hoffe, dir gefällt's ;o)

_caky84_ - Danke für dein Lob :o) Ich hoffe, dir gefällt's auch weiterhin ;o)

A/N: Erste Sympatien?

**Warnung:** Das Kapitel enthält einige blutige Szenen...

**°°°°°**

**

Kapitel 7

**

**

Angst und Wut

**

„Wie bitte? Sie ist weg?" Amila hielt die Luft an und auch Legolas, der die Szene, die sich vor ihm in der Bibliothek abspielte, aus einiger Entfernung heraus beobachtet hatte, hielt den Atem an.

„Ja, sag ich doch... heute morgen... ich wollte ihr das... Frühstück machen. Sie war nicht... in ihrem Zimmer.", sagte Mora, die ihre Atmung immer noch nicht wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

Amila sah ihre Freundin vollkommen entgeistert an. Wie sollte das möglich sein?

„Das geht nicht, Mora. Sie ist krank, sie kann unmöglich..." Doch die Elbe wurde von ihrer Freundin unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber das einzige was ich dir mit Sicherheit sagen kann ist, dass Tonda auch verschwunden ist...", Mora klang verzweifelt. „Amila, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo die beiden stecken. Marrow kam vor zwei Stunden zu mir und sagte ein Pferd sei aus dem Stall verschwunden. Ich hab sofort nach Tonda geschickt, weil er sich ja eigentlich um die Pferde kümmert, aber er war weg, genauso wie Elanor." Mora holte tief Luft und sah Amila mit bedrücktem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Er hat sie mitgenommen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher.", fügte sie noch leise hinzu.

Amilas Hand zitterte leicht, als sie diese Mora beruhigend auf die Schulter legte. Vergessen war ihr beider Streit von gestern. Die Sorge um die Kinder schweißte die beiden wieder zusammen.

„Warum?", sagte die Elbe mehr zu sich selbst doch Mora antwortete auf diese Frage mit hängendem Kopf: „Ich war zu streng mit ihm. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich versucht ihm die Sache mit dem Turnier aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Du weißt doch, er wollte unbedingt gegen einen Elben antreten."

Amila schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du hast das richtig gemacht..."

„Aber wieso ist er denn dann geflüchtet? Ich hab ihn immer wieder darauf angesprochen und ihm keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich wollte, dass er die Sinnlosigkeit seines Vorhabens selber einsieht.", unterbrach Mora sie aufgebracht. „Aber wieso nimmt er seine kranke Schwester mit? Amila, ich weiß nicht wo sie sind, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie aus Minas Tirith geritten sind. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte und bin daher hierher gekommen."

Die Elbe nickte. „Ich danke dir, Mora. Ich geh sie suchen und ich bring die beiden wieder zurück, das verspreche ich dir."

„Aber wie willst du das denn machen? Du hast doch nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt!" Die Verzweiflung sprach aus ihrer Stimme, als Mora die Elbe erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Doch, ich glaube ich weiß zumindest die Richtung.", erwiderte Amila.

„Ich komme mit."

Die beiden Frauen drehten sich erschrocken um. Das Legolas und Gimli sich noch mit im Raum befanden, hatten sie vollkommen vergessen. Um so entgeisterter starrte nun die Elbe Legolas an, der ihr gerade klar zu machen versuchte, dass er sie begleiten wollte.

„Ich glaube, dass ist keine so gute Idee...", setzte Amila an, doch wurde sie grob unterbrochen.

„Nein, keine Wiederrede, ich komme mit."

„Und ich auch.", meldete sich nun Gimli zu Wort.

Amila sah sie mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen an. Innerlich sträubte sich alles dagegen die beiden mitzunehmen. Doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr etwas anderes als ihr Gefühl und ihr schien es in diesem Falle wohl besser auf ihren Kopf zu hören, der sagte, dass es vor den Toren der Hauptstadt zur Zeit nicht ganz ungefährlich war. Dieses Argument hörte sie jetzt auch von Legolas.

„Ihr könnt nicht allein da hinaus reiten. Es streifen zu viele Orks durch die Gegend, seid vernünftig, Mylady!"

Amila vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob ihr Verstand oder Legolas' „Mylady" sie dazu bewog zustimmend mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Wiederwillig zwar, doch sie ließ es zu, dass die beiden sie begleiteten.

„Dann kommt!", sagte sie und bedeutete dem Elb und dem Zwerg ihr zu folgen.

„Seid vorsichtig!", rief Mora der kleinen Gruppe hinterher, die sich jetzt rasch hinunter auf den Weg zu den Ställen machte.

°°°°°

Gimli und Legolas schulterten ihre Waffen, der Zwerg seine Axt und der Elb seinen Bogen und schwangen sich auf den Rücken von Arod.

„Wo glaubt Ihr sind sie?", fragte Gimli als er sich hinter Legolas aufs Pferd gesetzt hatte. Sie standen auf dem Schlosshof und waren nun bereit loszureiten.

„Sie sind nach Süden geritten nehme ich an.", entgegnete ihm Amila knapp, die nun ebenfalls auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes saß. Die Elbe ritt für gewöhnlich nur selten aus, denn sie hatte meist keine Zeit für einen längeren Ausritt und demnach besaß sie auch kein eigenes Pferd. Jetzt saß sie auf Athulo, einem schwarzen Hengst mit langer, wallender Mähne.

Ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren gab sie ihrem Pferd die Sporen, und Arod folgte ihr fast augenblicklich.

Die Wachen an den Pforten des Palastes öffneten schnell die Tore, um die drei Reiter durchzulassen und Amila, Legolas und Gimli preschten durch die Straßen von Minas Tirith. Um diese Tageszeit herrschte viel Betrieb in den Straßen und die Festvorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Die Nachricht von der Geburt des Prinzen hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Stadt verbreitet. Auch den Namen hatte man heute, am frühen Morgen auf dem Palasthof bekannt gegeben: Eldarion sollte der kleine Prinz heißen.

Doch nun war bei vielen das fröhliche Gesicht verschwunden, einige wichen erschrocken zurück, als die drei Reiter an ihnen vorbeiflogen. Neben wüsten Beschimpfungen gab es aber auch besorgte Blicke, da man Prinz Legolas und Gimli erkannt hatte und sich wunderte, was diese denn so urplötzlich aus der Stadt trieb.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die drei Gefährten die äußeren Tore erreichten und endlich in südliche Richtung reiten konnten.

Amila ärgerte sich über die schon verlorenen Minuten, denn je mehr Zeit sie vertrödelten, desto größer wurde der Vorsprung von Tonda und Elanor. Sie trieb Athulo an und sie flogen über die weite Ebene vor den Toren der Hauptstadt.

Gimli gefiel dieser schnelle Ritt ganz und gar nicht und er hatte Mühe einen festen Griff am Sattel zu finden, um nicht vom Pferd zu rutschen. Legolas hatte sich extra weiter vor gesetzt, damit Gimli mehr Platz auf dem Pferderücken hatte, doch saß der Zwerg immer noch völlig verkrampft auf dem Tier.

Amila war tief in Gedanken versunken, während sie von Athulo Höchstleistungen verlangte. Vor knapp einer Stunde hatte Mora bemerkt, dass ein Pferd und die beiden Kinder verschwunden waren. Das hieß aber nicht, dass sie zu dieser Zeit erst losgeritten waren. Die beiden konnten sich auch schon seit der halben Nacht auf den Weg gemacht haben.

Amila machte sich furchtbare Sorgen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Überfall auf die Elben vor nunmehr einer Woche. Wie konnte Tonda nur so unvernünftig sein und seine kranke Schwester mitnehmen? Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Wusste er denn nicht, welcher Gefahren er sie und sich aussetzte, indem er einfach schutzlos und unbewaffnet durch die Gegend ritt? Das Problem mit den Orks war wirklich nicht zu unterschätzen und wenn Amila daran dachte, dass sogar Uruk-Hais durch die Wälder streifen konnten, wurde ihr speiübel.

Doch was war eigentlich der Grund für die Flucht? Konnte es denn wirklich nur diese dumme Teilnahme am Turnier sein? Mora hatte es doch nur gut mit ihm gemeint, denn er hatte doch wirklich keine Chance gegen einen der Elben zu gewinnen. Diese Vorstellung war einfach anmaßend, denn die Elben waren nun einmal die besten unter den Kämpfern. Sei es im Bogenschießen oder im Nahkampf. Tonda säße schon von vornherein auf verlorenem Posten. Aber das der Junge das nicht selber einsehen wollte brachte Amila zum verzweifeln. Wieso wollte er das nur durchziehen? Tief im Inneren musste er doch wissen, dass das alles keinen Sinn machte.

Oder hing sein plötzliches Verschwinden gar nicht mit dem Turnier zusammen? Hatte es alles einen anderen Grund, der ihr vielleicht bisher entgangen war? Zumindest musste es irgendwie mit dem Ausflug vor einem Jahr zusammen hängen. Dies war zwar sicherlich nicht der Hauptgrund für sein plötzliches Verschwinden, doch diese Reise gab ihr zumindest den einzigen Anhaltspunkt zum Aufenthalt der beiden.

Die Landschaft um sie herum veränderte sich allmählich. Die karge Ebene wurde von vereinzelten Bäumen und von hohen Gräsern, die sich sanft im Wind wiegten, abgelöst. Das saftige Grün kam durch die Sonnenstrahlen noch mehr zur Geltung, doch neben Amila hatte auch Legolas keinen Blick für die Schönheit der Umgebung übrig.

Auch der Elb machte sich Sorgen. Das kleine Wesen, was er erst gestern kennen gelernt hatte, war ihm schon stark ans Herz gewachsen. Er war darüber erstaunt, konnte er sich das Ganze doch selber nicht richtig erklären. Irgendetwas war Besonders an Elanor, eine nicht zu greifende Aura schien sie zu umgeben, sodass sie ebenso hell zu strahlen schien wie das Licht Earendils.

Doch beschäftigte sich Legolas wohl auch eher mit der Frage nach dem Wohin, als nach dem Warum, so wie Amila das tat. Wohin sollten zwei Waisenkinder reisen? Sie hatten doch niemanden, bei dem sie Unterschlupf finden konnten. Eigentlich hatten sie doch nur das Waisenhaus in Minas Tirith und wenn man den Fakt mit in Betracht zog, dass Minas Tirith wohl die einzigen Waisenhäuser weit und breit besaß, dann warf das in einem die Frage auf, wieso sie auf die Idee kamen überhaupt zu flüchten. Was war ihr Ziel? Sie konnten doch eigentlich gar keines haben. Wo aber waren sie? Und wieso war sich Amila so sicher, dass sie im Süden nach den beiden suchen mussten?

„Wieso reiten wir nach Süden?" Legolas fand seine Frage in eben diesem Augenblick durch Gimli gestellt und beide sahen gespannt Amila an, die neben ihnen ritt.

„Es gibt ein kleines Dorf, es heißt Loda und ist etwa vier Stunden von Minas Tirith entfernt.", antwortete sie, ihren Blick immer noch starr geradeaus gerichtet.

„Aha.", meinte Gimli. Er wurde aus dieser Erklärung keineswegs schlauer.

„Was hat es mit diesem Dorf auf sich, Mylady?", fragte nun Legolas, denn auch er konnte den Zweck nicht erkennen, den das Dorf spielen sollte.

Amila seufzte auf. Sie hatte momentan eigentlich keine Lust den beiden irgendetwas zu erklären, doch würde es sie vielleicht ein wenig von ihrer Angst ablenken.

„Vor einem halben Jahr bin ich mit einigen Kindern ausgeritten.", fing sie an, „Es sollte ein schöner Ausflug werden und ich wusste, dass durch Loda des öfteren Gaukler und Schauspieler aus dem Süden ziehen, die auf den Weg nach Rohan sind. Damals erschien mir das als willkommene Abwechslung zum Alltag in Minas Tirith. Wir übernachteten in einem kleinen Gasthaus. Die Kinder freuten sich sehr und Tonda freundete sich mit der Tochter des Wirts an. Dieses Mädchen ist der einzige Mensch außerhalb von Minas Tirith, den er kennt, weshalb ich glaube, dass er bei ihr Unterschlupf suchen will."

„Und das ist Euer einziger Anhaltspunkt?", fragte Gimli überrascht. „Dies ist die einzige Vermutung, die Ihr habt? Ich meine, sie können doch sonst wo sein! Gondor ist riesig, wieso sollten sie gerade in diesem Dorf sein? Es gibt noch so viele andere Dörfer und alle sehen gleich aus. Der Junge kann sich doch gar nicht mehr erinnern!" Gimli klang mehr als skeptisch und sah Amila von der Seite an, auf eine plausible Erklärung wartend.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie woanders hingeritten sind.", antwortete die Elbe bestimmt. „Sie kennen sich in der Umgebung um Minas Tirith nicht besonders gut aus. Sie sind eigentlich noch nie großartig aus der Hauptstadt hinausgekommen. Und bei Tonda handelt es sich nicht um ein zwölfjähriges Kind! Er ist ein zwanzigjähriger junger Mann und Ihr dürft ihn deshalb nicht in seinen Fähigkeiten, insbesondere in seinem Erinnerungsvermögen unterschätzen."

„Hmm...", Gimli brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart.

„Haben die Kinder denn überhaupt keine Familie mehr? Vielleicht haben sie ja irgendwo einen entfernten Verwandten, bei dem sie auch unterkommen könnten.", meinte Legolas, doch Amila sah ihn daraufhin entgeistert an.

„Warum glaubt Ihr, leben sie in einem _Waisenhaus_?" Sie sah den Elb fragend an. „Glaubt mir, die Kinder würden lieber bei Verwandten oder dergleichen leben, aber wenn sie im Waisenhaus wohnen, dann haben sie eben gar niemanden mehr."

„Möglicherweise wollten diese Verwandten sich bisher nicht um die Kinder kümmern, doch jetzt haben sie sich besonnen und würden sie gerne aufnehmen.", fuhr Legolas in seinen Überlegungen fort, doch Amila unterbrach ihn bissig.

„Es gibt nicht immer einen guten Wandel im Schicksal von Menschen. Glaubt mir, ich würde die Kinder alle lieber bei ihren Familien oder Verwandten leben sehen, doch das ist nur ein Wunschtraum. Ihr müsstet realistischer denken, doch das ist in Eurer Erziehung wohl etwas zu kurz gekommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr vor der grausamen, bösen Wirklichkeit in Eurer Kindheit verschont wurdet."

„Oho, nun Mylady, wenn Ihr meint...", entgegnete Legolas, doch er belies es bei diesem Ausspruch und ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Gimli hinter ihm, verleierte die Augen. Mussten sich die beiden denn immer so angiften? Warum konnten sie nicht wie normale Erwachsene miteinander umgehen? Gimli konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, doch hatte es wohl nicht einmal Sinn sich großartig darüber Gedanken zu machen. Man würde ja doch zu keinem Ergebnis kommen. Die Elben würde er wahrscheinlich nie vollends verstehen.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachten die drei Reiter wieder in Schweigen. Sie waren nun schon weit über eine Stunde unterwegs. Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Stand erreicht und schien auf die weiten Ebenen. Dennoch gab es immer wieder größere Wolkenfelder, die die volle Kraft der Sonne brachen und sie nicht erbarmungslos auf die kleine Gruppe scheinen konnte.

Nach einer geraumen Weile erreichten sie den Rand eines größeren Waldes, wo sich die Energie der Sonne fast vollends verlor. Die Bäume ließen kaum Sonnenstrahlen durch, weshalb es sofort kühler wurde. Amila fröstelte. Doch sie mochte nicht zu sagen, ob es wirklich von dem kälteren Wind kam, der ihnen hier entgegenwehte. Es war eher ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, was sich in ihr breit gemacht hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, doch es bereitete ihr Unbehagen.

Doch anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige, die die plötzliche Veränderung wahrnahm. Legolas bemerkte es auch. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft und was es auch war, es war nichts Gutes, das spürte er. Seine scharfen Augen suchten die Umgebung ab, versuchten durch den dämmrigen Wald zu spähen, um irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch er sah nichts. Er spitzte seine Ohren. Doch er hörte auch nichts. Gar nichts. Es herrschte Totenstille im Wald, kein Knacken eines Zweiges, kein raschelndes Laub und kein Vogelgesang. Was war hier los?

Nur Gimli war der einzige unter ihnen, der von der ganzen Sache scheinbar nichts bemerkte. Er hielt sich immer noch verkrampft am Sattel fest und hatte eher damit zu tun sich auf das sanfte Geschaukel des Pferdes zu konzentrieren, anstatt seine Umgebung argwöhnisch zu betrachten.

Unbewusst schloss Legolas zu Amila auf, die ein wenig vor den beiden herritt.

„Spürt Ihr das, Mylady?", flüsterte Legolas ihr zu.

Amila nickte.

„Es ist so ruhig. Zu ruhig, es gibt keinerlei Geräusche."

„Mir gefällt das nicht.", gab Legolas ebenso leise zurück.

„Wir müssen aber hier durch.", sagte Amila bestimmt. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Wir könnten nur um den Wald herumreiten, doch das würde viel zu lange dauern. Ich bin damals mit den Kindern auch hier lang geritten, Tonda kann keinen anderen Weg gewählt haben."

Legolas sah nicht überzeugt aus, doch ehe er antworten konnte, tat Gimli dies schon.

„Was redet ihr denn da? Warum flüstert ihr beide so?", fragte er laut, woraufhin beide Elben ihm sofort bedeuteten ruhig zu sein.

„Nicht so laut!", zischte ihm Amila zu. „Spürt Ihr das nicht, Herr Zwerg?"

„Was denn?", fragte dieser neugierig und ein wenig leiser als zuvor.

„Es ist hier so still.", antwortete Legolas anstelle der Elbe.

Gimli zuckte mit den Achseln. „In jedem Wald ist es ruhig. Das haben Wälder eben immer so an sich. Ihr müsstet das doch beide am besten wissen, denn ihr seid schließlich Elben."

„Diese vollkommene Ruhe ist nicht normal, Gimli.", entgegnete Legolas, „Wir sollten doch den längeren Weg außen herum nehmen, der ist zumindest sicherer."

Doch Amila schüttelte bestimmt ihren Kopf.

„Das dauert alles viel zu lange. Wir dürfen einfach nicht so viel Zeit verlieren. Wer weiß, wie lange die beiden schon unterwegs sind. Sie müssen schon einen beträchtlichen Vorsprung haben und wenn wir sie vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch einholen wollen, dann sollten wir uns ein bisschen beeilen."

Und mit diesen Worten trieb sie Athulo noch mehr an. Legolas blieb nichts anderes übrig als auch Arod die Sporen zu geben und hinter Amila herzupreschen. Dennoch hielt er die Entscheidung für vollkommen falsch.

„Na wenn das mal gut geht.", sagte er für sich, doch Gimli hörte es und entgegnete zuversichtlich: „Sie wird schon wissen was sie da tut, mein Freund. Hab auch mal Vertrauen zu ihr." Gimli klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, doch hatte er Mühe dabei nicht sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Nach Jahren hatte er es immer noch nicht fertig gebracht, sicher, mit nur einer Hand zum Festhalten, auf einem Pferderücken zu sitzen.

Legolas seufzte.

„Halt du dich lieber fest, Gimli. In diesem Wald will ich nicht unbedingt vom Pferd steigen, nur um dir wieder aufzuhelfen."

Die nächste Zeit ritten sie wieder schweigend nebeneinander her. Amila hatte das Tempo wieder etwas gedrosselt und jagte nun nicht mehr im Galopp durch den Wald.

Um sie herum wurde es immer dunkler, je tiefer sie vordrangen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam kaum noch Sonnenlicht durch die dichten Baumkronen. Hier schien ein immerwährender Dämmerzustand zu herrschen.

„Mir gefällt das nicht." Legolas schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war der erste Satz, den er seit einer ganzen Weile gesprochen hatte.

Amila verleierte ihre Augen.

„Das habt Ihr nun schon mehrfach gesagt. Ich hab Euch verstanden, glaubt mir, aber ich bin nicht willig nur ‚weil es Euch nicht gefällt' den großen Bogen um den Wald herum zu nehmen. Ich weiß, dass Tonda und Elanor hier durchgeritten sind."

„Ja, aber sie müssten schon längst wieder aus dem Wald heraus sein, wenn sie wirklich vor so langer Zeit aufgebrochen sind.", erwiderte Legolas wieder im Flüsterton. „Dann könnten wir sie sehr gut auch über den anderen Weg abpassen."

„Nein, wir sind schon viel zu weit im Wald drin. Wir kehren jetzt nicht noch einmal um!", schloss Amila bestimmt und ihre Unterhaltung erstarb wieder.

Doch nicht lange und Gimli meldete sich zu Wort.

„Warum hast du denn deinen Bogen gelockert, Legolas?", fragte er erstaunt. „Ist irgendetwas?"

„Hier stimmt was nicht.", sagte Legolas, aber es war keine Antwort auf Gimli's Frage, sondern er murmelte dies zu sich selbst. „Mylady, haltet an."

Amila sah sich überrascht um. Legolas sprang gerade von Arod, weshalb auch sie ihr Pferd zügelte.

„Was habt Ihr denn?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das würde mich auch mal interessieren, Legolas! Was ist denn los?"

Doch der Elb antwortete ihnen nicht, sondern bedeutete den beiden ruhig zu sein. Er lauschte.

Auch Amila strengte sich an, irgendein Geräusch zu vernehmen, doch außer dem ruhigen Schnauben der Pferde nahm sie nur die tiefe Stille des Waldes wahr.

„Steigt ab und folgt mir!"

Es war keine Bitte, sondern eine Aufforderung, der Gimli sogleich Folge leistete, sich vom Pferd schwang und mit einem lauten Rumms auf dem Erdboden landete.

Keiner, weder Gimli noch Amila wussten was los war, doch da der Zwerg dem Elben bedingungslos Folge leistete und die beiden nur noch auf sie zu warten schienen, stieg sie schließlich auch vom Pferd.

Legolas war ein wenig überrascht, dass Amila seiner Aufforderung ohne zu murren nachkam. Er hätte erwartet, dass sie sich weigern würde, doch das einzige was sie sagte war: „Was machen wir mit den Pferden?"

„Sie werden uns wiederfinden.", entgegnete ihr Legolas. Er drehe sich um und marschierte los.

Nach einer Weile fragte ihn Gimli leise: „Was hast du eigentlich gehört?". Der Zwerg hatte seine Axt in den Händen, denn das der Elb seinen Bogen gelockert hatte und nun in der Hand trug, nahm er als ein Zeichen von drohender Gefahr.

„Orks.", war die einzige Antwort die Gimli von seinem Freund erhielt, doch es ließ ihn seine Axt noch fester umklammern.

„Orks?", fragte Amila ungläubig, doch Legolas bedeutete ihr zu schweigen.

Sehr leise und vorsichtig bewegten sich die drei durchs Unterholz, immer darauf Bedacht kein zu lautes Geräusch zu erzeugen. Doch war dies in Anbetracht der Trockenheit des Waldes sehr schwierig und man hörte immer wieder ein unterdrücktes Fluchen von Gimli, der am tollpatschigsten war und des Öfteren ein lautes Knacken hervorrief.

Plötzlich blieb Amila aus heiterem Himmel stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte Gimli, der hinter ihr lief und fast in sie hineingerannt wäre.

„Pferde. Hört Ihr das?"

Auch Legolas hatte jetzt begonnen zu lauschen und langsam nickte er. „Ja, aber es ist nur eins." Und er deutete ihnen die Richtung, aus welcher das Schnauben zu kommen schien. Tatsächlich stand dort ein Pferd an einen Baum angebunden und Amila brauchte gar nicht lange hinsehen um zu erkennen, dass es Tondas Pferd war.

„Sie müssen hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein.", sagte sie und lief Gimli und Legolas voraus. Die beiden folgten ihr schnell.

Nach einer kurzen Weile hörten sie ein Rauschen, welches immer weiter anschwoll. Ein Fluss musste sich ganz in der Nähe befinden und je weiter sie gingen, desto heller wurde es wieder. Anscheinend musste sich hier eine größere Lichtung befinden. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie diese erreichten und Amila einen Freudenschrei ausstieß, als sie zwei Gestalten am Flussufer hocken sah. Diese beiden erkannte sie eindeutig als Tonda und Elanor. Sie wollte schon losrennen, als Legolas sie zurückhielt und auf den Waldrand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite deutete.

Amila wollte aufschreien, wäre Gimli nicht so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen ihr auf den Fuß zu treten, wodurch ihr Schreckensschrei in einem leisen Japser unterging.

Dunkle Schatten zeichneten sich vor dem Waldrand ab, die jetzt langsam ins Licht traten. Orks näherten sich den beiden Gestalten am Ufer, die noch nichts von der drohenden Gefahr bemerkt hatten.

Wieder wollte Amila losrennen, doch wurde sie erneut zurückgehalten.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Ihr könnt jetzt noch nichts machen! Wir müssen sie erst näher herankommen lassen.", sagte Legolas eindringlich, doch Amila war vollkommen aufgebracht.

„Die Orks sollen den Kindern noch näher kommen! Seid Ihr von Sinnen?" Die Elbe konnte ihren Blick nicht von der Szene abwenden, die sich vor ihr abspielte.

„Legolas hat Recht, sie sind noch zu weit weg.", stellte sich jetzt auch Gimli auf die Seite des Elben, während Amila nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Gebt mir einen Dolch."

Legolas sah sie überrascht an. „Was wollt Ihr mit einem Dolch?", fragte er sie verständnislos.

„Glaubt Ihr, ich drehe Däumchen, wenn die Kinder dort unten von diesen Biestern belagert werden?"

„Ihr könnt doch nicht mitkämpfen!", entrüstete sich Gimli und auch Legolas blickte mehr als skeptisch drein, obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass er so eine Reaktion von ihr erwartet hatte.

„Ich bin mit Elladan und Elrohir aufgewachsen, die sich im Umgang mit Waffen nicht unbedingt ungeschickt anstellen!", sagte Amila spöttisch. Jeder wusste, dass Elronds Söhne ausgezeichnete Krieger waren.

„Ich nehme demnach an, dass Ihr mit so einem Ding umgehen könnt.", fragte Legolas vorsichtig und zog einen langen Dolch hervor.

Doch Amila entgegnete nichts darauf, sondern streckte einfach nur ihre Hand aus, um die Waffe

entgegen zu nehmen.

„Legolas!", warf Gimli entsetzt ein, „Amila ist eine Lady! Sie kann nicht mitkämpfen!"

„Ich kann für mich selbst entscheiden, Gimli!", erwiderte die Elbe daraufhin störrisch.

Legolas nickte und zog zwei Pfeile aus seinem Köcher, die er auf seinen Bogen spannte. Gimli schüttelte seinen Kopf. Davon hielt er überhaupt gar nichts, doch auch er hatte bereits erfahren, dass Amila sehr sturköpfig sein konnte. Eine Eigenschaft, die bei den Elben anscheinend gang und gebe war. Die drei blickten nun erwartungsvoll auf die Lichtung hinaus, jeder seine Waffe in der Hand und bereit den Orks entgegen zu treten.

In diesem Moment sah Tonda auf und stieß einen lauten Schreckensschrei aus, als er die Orks bemerkte. Dies ließ die Bestien in ein lautes Gebrüll ausbrechen und sie rannten noch schneller auf die beiden Gestalten zu, die jetzt versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, indem sie ihre Beine in die Hand nahmen.

In diesem Moment hörte man das Surren eines Pfeils und gleich zwei Orks gingen zu Boden. Einige blieben abrupt stehen, doch noch ehe die verwirrten Kreaturen die Richtung des Angriffs ausmachen konnten, viel schon ein weiterer Ork durch einen Pfeil. Im nächsten Augenblick rannte Gimli mit erhobener Axt aus dem Unterholz auf die Lichtung und auch Amila und Legolas rannten los.

Noch ehe die beiden Elben Gimli erreicht hatten, vielen schon zwei Orks von seiner Axt getroffen zu Boden und wieder zwei vielen durch Pfeile, die Legolas zielsicher auf die Feinde abschoss.

Angetrieben von der Angst um die Kinder verlor Amila jegliche Furcht vor den Orks und spürte nur noch Hass gegen diese Ausgeburten der Hölle in sich. Nie würden sie den beiden Kindern etwas antun, dafür würde sie sorgen, doch in diesem Moment wurde ihr auch bewusst, dass sie gerade rechtzeitig gekommen waren, denn Augenblicke später wären die Kinder wohl nicht mehr am Leben gewesen. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie erzittern und zum ersten Mal war sie unendlich dankbar, dass Legolas und Gimli bei ihr waren und der Elb darauf bestanden hatte sie zu begleiten.

Dem ersten Ork, der auf sie zugerannt kam, rammte sie ihren Dolch mit voller Wucht in den kurzen Hals, sodass er fast augenblicklich röchelnd zusammenbrach und dunkles Blut den trockenen Waldboden tränkte.

Den zweiten konnte sie nur am Arm verletzten, denn sie hatte Mühe seinen Schwertschlägen auszuweichen, doch es dauerte nicht lange und der Ork viel durch Gimlis Axt.

Legolas und Gimli wüteten unter den Orks und im Vergleich zu Amila, die schon nach wenigen Minuten schwer atmete, sahen sie noch vollkommen entspannt aus.

Legolas kämpfte mit zwei Orks gleichzeitig. Dem einen jagte er einen Pfeil durch die Brust, während er geschickt dem Schwert des anderen auswich und diesen durch den Einsatz eines weiteren Dolches zu Fall brachte. Doch immer wieder beobachtete Legolas aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Amila, die sich tapfer gegen die Bestien erwehrte, dennoch schon ziemlich erschöpft aussah. Wenn die Situation zwischen ihr und einem Ork besonders gefährlich wurde, war stets Gimli zur Stelle, der diesen dann zu Fall brachte.

Doch Legolas Blick wurde durch einen weiteren Ork abgelenkt, der mit einem lauten Geschrei auf ihn zugerannt kam und drohend sein Schwert schwang. Der Elb duckte sich unter seinem Hieb weg und stach ihm seinen Dolch in die Seite. Das Brüllen des Orks wurde lauter und wie wild versuchte er mit seinem Schwert Legolas zu erwischen, der für diesen aber zu schnell war und immer wieder seinen Schlägen ausweichen oder sie parieren konnte. Schließlich gelang es dem Elb seinen Dolch im Brustkorb seines Gegners zu platzieren, was diesem mit einem Röcheln zu Fall brachte.

Doch im gleichen Augenblick spürte Legolas, wie sich ihm ein Ork von hinten näherte und er konnte sich gerade noch zu Seite rollen, ehe das dreckige Schwert seinen Schädel gespalten hätte und nun nur eine tiefe Furche im Waldboden hinterließ. Legolas hatte nicht die Zeit einen Pfeil anzulegen, weshalb er diesen dem Ork einfach ins Bein stach, woraufhin dieser zu straucheln begann und nun ein leichtes Ziel für den elbischen Dolch darbot.

Legolas blickte auf. Rings um ihn herum lagen Orkleichen, die meisten verstümmelt, andere noch auf der Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod, doch es war gewiss, dass innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken der letzte Lebenswille aus ihnen weichen würde. Keine weiteren Orks strömten vom Waldrand auf die Lichtung zu und der Kampf schien beendet. Er hatte nur kurz angedauert, denn es waren nicht viele gewesen, nur etwa ein Dutzend.

Legolas ließ seinen Blick schweifen und sah ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt Gimli gerade mit seiner Axt dem letzten, noch stehenden Ork den Kopf vom Körper trennen, ehe sich sein Freund zu ihm umdrehte und wildgestikulierend zum Flussufer deutete.

Der Elb folgte Gimlis Arm und erstarrte. Amila stand am Rande des Sees und wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen einen großen Ork. Er überragte die Elbe um mehrere Zentimeter, sodass er eine wuchtige Erscheinung abgab.

„Mach schon, Legolas! Lauf!", schrie ihm Gimli vom anderen Ende der Lichtung zu und der Elb rannte los.

Im Laufen griff er nach einem Pfeil in seinem Köcher, doch fluchend musste er feststellen, dass er alle verschossen hatte. Dann musste eben der Dolch herhalten.

Legolas erreichte die beiden Kämpfenden gerade rechtzeitig. Amila war gestolpert und der Ork wollte gerade mit seinem Schwert ausholen, als Legolas von hinten auf ihn sprang und ihn somit zu Fall brachte. Er versuchte seinen Dolch in Brusthöhe zu platzieren, doch konnte der Ork immer wieder ausweichen. Verbittert versuchten beide Gegner den jeweils anderen mit ihren Klingen zu durchbohren, doch schien es keinem gelingen zu wollen.

Endlich sah Legolas dann seine Gelegenheit den Dolch in den Hals des Orks zu stoßen, als er gerade einen Schwerthieb von diesem parierte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlitzte er dem Ork die Kehle durch. Blut quoll aus der Wunde und mit einem unterdrückten Schrei erschlafften die Bewegungen seines Gegners.

Legolas erhob sich vom blutdurchtränkten Waldboden und wandte sich Amila zu, die sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Geht es Euch gut? Alles in Ordnung?"

Amila nickte schwach. Der Kampf hatte sie ganz schön außer Atem gebracht.

Legolas seufzte auf. „Ihr hättet Euch auch nicht gleich den größten Ork aussuchen müssen."

Die Elbe erhob sich schwerfällig, dabei die Hand ignorierend, die Legolas ihr zur Hilfe anbot. „Danke, ich komme schon zurecht."

Der Elb beobachtete ihre vorsichtigen Bewegungen argwöhnisch. „Seid Ihr verletzt?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.", erwiderte Amila und sie schob noch ein leises „Danke" hinterher, ehe sie sich suchend umblickte. Vom oberen Waldrand kam eine Gestalt auf sie zugerannt, welche eine kleinere im Arm hielt. Es war Tonda, dem jetzt auch Amila und Legolas entgegenliefen.

„Amila!", keuchte der Junge, „Wie hast du uns gefunden."

Die Elbe antwortete nicht, sondern schloss Tonda und Elanor in die Arme. In diesem Moment viel die ganze Anspannung von ihr ab und sie hätte am liebsten ihren Freudentränen freien Lauf gelassen. Doch riss sie sich zusammen, denn sie waren noch nicht vollends in Sicherheit.

„Geht es euch gut? Seid ihr verletzt? Wie geht es Elanor?" Amila nahm Tonda das Mädchen aus den Armen. Müde und mit geröteten Wangen schlang das Kind ihre dünnen Arme um den Hals der Elbe. „Amila!", schluchzte die Kleine. Die Orks hatten sie völlig verstört und die Tränen rannen ihr über das zarte Gesicht. Amila flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, während sie bemerkte, dass Elanor vor Fieber glühte.

„Uns geht es gut.", antwortete Tonda auf Amilas Fragen. „Heute Morgen hat sich Elanor noch gut gefühlt, doch irgendwie scheint ihr unser kleiner Ausflug nicht so richtig bekommen zu sein." Tondas Stimme wurde immer leiser, denn Amila funkelte ihn wütend an. Jetzt musste sie sich zusammenreißen um ihn nicht anzubrüllen.

In diesem Moment stieß auch Gimli zu der kleinen Gruppe dazu.

„Gott sei Dank.", sagte er aufatmend, als er sah, dass niemand, weder die Kinder noch Amila Verletzungen davongetragen hatten. „Nun lasst uns aber schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Vielleicht laufen hier noch mehr Orks durch die Gegend."

Gimlis Rat befolgend machten sie sich zügig auf den Weg zu den Pferden.

°°°°°

Es wurde schon langsam dunkel, als sie endlich Loda erreichten. Der Ritt war doch recht lang gewesen. Legolas hatte vorgeschlagen doch lieber wieder nach Minas Tirith zu reiten, doch Amila hatte dies abgelehnt, da das Dorf näher gewesen war und sie hier ebenso gut die Nacht verbringen konnten.

Elanor war schon zeitig, vor lauter Erschöpfung, eingeschlafen und Amila gönnte ihr den Schlaf nur zu gern. Die Elbe hatte ihren Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Sie ritten direkt in den Sonnenuntergang. Amila betrachtete die blutrote Sonne mit großem Argwohn, verhieß der Sonnenuntergang doch nie etwas Gutes für sie.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte die Elbe kein Wort mit Tonda gewechselt, der hinter ihr auf Delgod ritt. Doch Tonda würde seine Strafe schon noch erhalten, dessen war sie sich ganz sicher. Elanor saß vor Amila auf Athulo und Legolas bildete mit Gimli die Nachhut der kleinen Gruppe.

Als sie den kleinen Marktplatz erreichten kamen einige Kinder aus dem Dorf neugierig angelaufen um die Fremden zu betrachten. Es passierte nicht so häufig, dass Reisende im Dorf halt machten, doch diese Fremden steuerten geradewegs auf das Gasthaus zu.

Die kleine Gruppe zügelte ihre Pferde und einer nach dem anderen schwang sich vom Pferd. Doch kaum hatte Amila mit ihren Füßen den Boden berührt, strauchelte sie und hatte Mühe gerade zu stehen. Eine Hand tauchte plötzlich aus dem Nichts neben ihr auf und bewahrte sie vor einem unsanften Fall. Fragend sah Legolas sie an, doch Amila schüttelte seine Hand ab.

„Mir geht es gut.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Legolas glaubte es nicht, doch fragte er auch nicht weiter nach.

„Gebt sie mir.", sagte er stattdessen und deutete auf Elanor, die noch immer auf Athulo saß und durch das fehlende Geschaukel des Pferdes nun schläfrig durch die Gegend blickte. Doch Amila schüttelte bestimmt ihren Kopf und hob das Kind selbst vom Pferd.

Die Elbe, mit Elanor auf dem Arm, betrat als erste die Wirtsstube.

Die Luft, die ihnen hier entgegen schlug, war dick und Dunst vernebelte den Blick. Gebratenes vermischte sich mit dem Geruch von süßem, schweren Wein. Die Stube war gut gefüllt, hauptsächlich mit Männern, die sich nach einem langen Arbeitstag auf den Feldern einen Schluck im Gasthaus gönnten, ehe sie zu ihren Familien heimkehrten.

Amila sah sich suchend nach dem Wirt um und ging zielstrebig auf die Theke zu.

„Oh, guten Abend die Herrschaften!", sagte eine Stimme zuvorkommend. Der Wirt war ein großer kräftiger Mann, der schon fast alle Haare auf dem Kopf verloren hatte.

„Wir würden gerne hier die Nacht verbringen.", entgegnete Amila, „Wenn Ihr zwei Zimmer für uns hättet wären wir Euch sehr dankbar."

Der Wirt lächelte.

„Natürlich, ganz wie die Lady wünscht.", sagte er und kurz darauf rief er: „Firi!" Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment und ein junges Mädchen erschien in der Küchentür zu seiner linken. Man sah sofort, dass es sich bei dem pummeligen Mädchen um die Tochter des Wirts handelte.

„Wir haben für heute Nacht Gäste, zwei Zimmer, führ sie hin, ja?"

Das Mädchen nickte bestimmt und bedeutete der kleinen Gruppe ihr zu folgen. Erst jetzt betrachtete sie die Gäste eingehender und stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als ihr Blick an Tonda hängen blieb.

„Tonda!", rief sie. „Wie schön! Ich hatte so gehofft, dass du mal wieder hierher kommen würdest!"

Tonda lächelte verlegen. Er wünschte sich allerdings glücklichere Umstände, denn er wusste, dass ihm die Standpauke von Amila noch bevorstand.

„Firi! Lass unsere Gäste nicht warten!", unterbrach sie die tadelnde Stimme ihres Vaters und das Mädchen beeilte sich seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

Amila wandte sich an die anderen. „Bleibt doch am besten hier und esst etwas. Ich kümmere mich derweil um Elanor."

Gimli und Tonda ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und steuerten schon einen freien Tisch an. Tonda vor allem um seiner Standpauke noch für eine Weile zu entgehen und Gimli weil er fürchterlichen Hunger hatte und seit heute Morgen im Schloss nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Nur Legolas blieb bei Amila.

„Habt Ihr keinen Hunger?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich will wissen wie es ihr geht.", sagte er und deutete auf Elanor in ihren Armen.

„Sie schläft.", antwortete ihm Amila. „Aber gut, wenn Ihr nicht hier bleiben wollt."

Und damit folgten die beiden Elben der Wirtstochter, die schon ein Stück vorausgegangen war. Das Mädchen führte sie durch einen Gang und deutete ganz an seinem Ende auf zwei gegenüberliegende Türen.

„Hier sind die Schlüssel.", sagte sie. „Wenn Ihr irgendetwas benötigt, wir sind in der Gaststube für Euch da."

Amila nickte und nahm die Schlüssel entgegen.

Das Zimmer war sehr einfach eingerichtet. Ein großes Bett nahm fast den gesamten Raum ein, in dem sich nur noch ein Sessel und ein Eichenschrank befanden. Eine Schüssel mit Wasser und mehrere Tücher lagen auf einem kleinen Nachtschränkchen.

Amila legte Elanor behutsam aufs Bett. Sie war wieder eingeschlafen und die Elbe deckte sie vorsichtig zu.

„Schlaf gut, Prinzessin.", flüsterte sie und strich dem Kind eine helle Locke aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte ihr vorhin noch ein paar Kräuter eingeflößt, um sie in einen ruhigen und erholsamen Schlaf sinken zu lassen, den sie ganz dringend benötigte, um sich von dem heutigen Tag zu erholen.

Amila richtete sich vorsichtig wieder auf, doch schwankte sie dabei erneut. Verflucht, warum musste ihr das immer vor Legolas passieren?

Prüfend sah sie der Elb an.

„Setzt Euch.", sagte er und deutete auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

„Warum?", fragte sie ihn verwundert.

„Ich werde mir Euer Bein ansehen."

„Das ist nicht nötig, mir geht es..."

„Ich weiß, dass es Euch gut geht.", wurde sie von Legolas unterbrochen, „Aber Ihr könnt mir nicht weismachen, dass Ihr Euch nicht verletzt habt. Also, setzt Euch, bitte."

Amila seufzte auf. Er hätte wirklich unten bei den anderen bleiben sollen. Dennoch folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und setzte sich auf die andere Bettseite.

Legolas rückte sich den Sessel zurecht, sodass er genau vor der Elbe saß.

„Welches Bein ist es?", fragte er sie leise, um Elanor in ihrem Schlaf nicht zu stören.

„Es ist nicht das Bein. Es ist der Fuß.", entgegnete Amila und streckte ihm ihren linken Fuß entgegen. Legolas zog ihr den Schuh aus und sah sofort, warum sie des Öfteren ihr Gleichgewicht verlor. Der Ork hatte wahrscheinlich mit seinem Schwert ihr Bein erwischen wollen, aber nur die Ferse getroffen, wo jetzt eine Wunde klaffte. Sie war zwar nicht besonders tief und blutete nicht mehr, doch musste sie sehr schmerzhaft bei ruckartigen Bewegungen zu spüren sein.

Legolas griff sich die Wasserschüssel vom Nachttisch und ein sauberes Tuch und begann damit die Wunde zu säubern.

Amila zuckte bei der ersten Berührung mit dem kalten Wasser zurück, doch Legolas ließ nicht zu, dass sie ihren Fuß wegzog. Auch wenn die Elbe immer wieder zischend einatmete, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Legolas sehr vorsichtig vorging. Sie hatte auch Glück gehabt, dass der Ork keine Sehne getroffen hatte, denn dies wäre weitaus schmerzhafter gewesen.

Nach einer Weile entspannte sie sich sogar und schloss die Augen. Der Elb begann jetzt damit ihren Fuß vorsichtig mit einem sauberen Tuch zu umwickeln, damit kein neuerlicher Schmutz in die Wunde eindringen konnte.

Legolas beobachtete Amila. Sie hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und ihr langes schwarzes Haar viel ihr wild um die Schultern. Durch den Kampf sah sie recht zerzaust aus und nicht wie eine Dame aus dem Schloss. Dennoch fand Legolas, war sie wunderschön. Das konnte er in diesem Moment einfach nicht leugnen.

Amila hatte ihn heute oft erstaunt. Hatte er sie sonst eher als resolute und bestimmte Elbe erlebt, hatte sie sich heute auch von einer anderen, emotionaleren Seite gezeigt. Als sie die beiden Ausreißer auf der Waldlichtung in die Arme geschlossen hatte, hatte er ihr angesehen, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Außerdem hätte wohl nicht jede Dame gegen einen Ork gekämpft und vor allem hatte sie sich sehr gut geschlagen.

„Elladan und Elrohir waren Euch gute Lehrer, Mylady.", sagte er leise.

Amila schlug die Augen auf.

„Ihr kämpft auch nicht schlecht, Herr Prinz.", entgegnete sie.

Legolas lächelte. Er zog das Tuch zum letzten Mal fest und ließ nun ihren Fuß los.

„Danke.", flüsterte Amila. Sie hatte seine sanften Berührungen genossen. Wie lange war es her, seit sich mal jemand um sie gekümmert hatte? Meistens war es anders herum, dass sie ihre Patienten versorgte, doch jetzt war sie selbst die Kranke gewesen.

„Wieso habt Ihr noch nicht mit Tonda gesprochen?", lenkte nun Legolas ihr Gespräch nochmals auf den heutigen Tag.

Amila seufzte. „Er weiß selbst, dass er mir früher oder später noch Rede und Antwort stehen muss, aber die Gelegenheit hat sich bisher noch nicht ergeben. Ich wollte nicht schon im Wald auf ihn einschimpfen."

„Und wie wäre es, wenn Ihr überhaupt nicht auf ihn ‚einschimpft'?" Amila sah ihn fragend an, auf weitere Erklärungen wartend.

„Was ist mit den Eltern der beiden geschehen?"

„Die Mutter starb schon vor vielen Jahren an einer Krankheit. Tonda kann sich nur noch dunkel an sie erinnern, Elanor gar nicht mehr. Ihr Vater ist im Ringkrieg gefallen.", informierte ihn Amila leise über das Schicksal der Geschwister.

„Vielleicht wollte Tonda einfach alles hinter sich lassen", meinte Legolas, „einfach alles vergessen, was ihm und seiner Schwester widerfahren ist. Vielleicht wollte er ein neues Leben beginnen, weg von diesem Waisenhaus und seiner Schwester ein besseres Leben ohne diese vielen Einengungen bieten."

„Dann hätte er sich aber einen weitaus günstigeren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, mit einer gesunden Schwester."

Legolas nickte.

„Kommt, wir gehen runter und Ihr redet mit ihm."

Amila schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich will Elanor hier nicht allein lassen."

„Sie schläft."

„Ich weiß."

Legolas sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Sie ist im Tiefschlaf.", verstärkte er seine Aussage noch.

Amila musste lächeln.

„Gut, Ihr habt ja ausnahmsweise mal Recht."

Und diesmal ergriff sie sogar seine Hand, mit der er sie in einer eleganten Bewegung vom Bett zog.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Gaststube.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °


	11. Einige Gespräche

**Disclaimer: **Alles aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" gehört J.R.R.Tolkien. Geld wird mit der Story nicht verdient.

_Amarie - _Dankeschön für das Lob ;o) Ich freu mich da immer riesig drüber. Und ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefällt. Ich hab es ziemlich oft umgeschrieben, aber die beiden bewegen sich nun doch mehr aufeinander zu. Aber ich will ja eigentlich nichts verraten :o)

A/N: Ich fange langsam an mich unter die Romantiker zu begeben...

**°°°°°**

**

Kapitel 8

**

**

Einige Gespräche

**

Der nächste Morgen erstrahlte im schönsten Sonnenschein, der Himmel war wolkenlos und eine angenehme Wärme lag über dem kleinen Dorf. Der Wind blies sanft aus dem Süden und brachte eine leicht salzige Luft vom Meer mit.

Amila stand, mit Elanor auf dem Arm, mitten auf dem kleinen Dorfplatz. Fast sämtliche Dorfbewohner hatten sich in der Dorfmitte versammelt und bildeten einen Kreis um zwei Personen, die sich mit einem Schwert und einem Stock gegenüberstanden.

Amila befand sich zusammen mit Gimli unter den Zuschauern, die immer wieder in bewundernde Ausrufe oder in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Die Menschen konnten ihren Blick nicht von dem Elb mit seinen anmutigen Bewegungen lösen. Obwohl er selbst nur einen Stock schwang, führte er diesen mit einer unheimlichen Eleganz, die eine absolute kämpferische Perfektion verkörperte und seine Hiebe kamen kräftig und zielgerichtet. Vor allem die Damen bedachten jenen Elb mit geradezu verzückten Blicken. Dagegen sah die dünne Gestalt des jungen Mannes, dem der Elb gerade vom Boden aufhalf, einfach armselig aus, zumal er keinerlei Chance gegen den Vertreter des Schönen Volkes zu haben schien. Er konnte kaum dessen Schläge parieren, obwohl ihm der Elb diese immer mit „links" oder „rechts" ankündigte.

Amila seufzte. Es sah wirklich armselig aus, was der junge Mann hier ablieferte. Denn obwohl er sich bemühte und der Elb seine Hiebe wirklich sehr langsam ausführte, hatte der Junge sichtlich mit seiner Koordination zu kämpfen. Vor allem hielt er ja ein Schwert in den Händen, während der Elb sich nur mit einem Stock zur Wehr setzte. Dennoch war es ein sehr ungleicher Kampf.

Amila erinnerte sich an gestern Abend…

°

„Ich will doch nur, dass du mir eine Frage beantwortest, Tonda!", versuchte es Amila erneut.

„Und ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht tun werde! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Amila!"

„Aber du verhältst dich wie eins!" Die Elbe hatte Mühe ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln mit dem Jungen.

„Es bringt uns auch nicht weiter, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig anschreit.", mischte sich nun Gimli mit ins Gespräch. Auch er saß mit Legolas am Tisch in der Gaststube. Gimli hatte sich eine Pfeife angezündet und lauschte interessiert dem Gespräch zwischen Amila und Tonda. Legolas und sie waren erst vor ein paar Minuten heruntergekommen und die Elbe hatte seitdem versucht Tondas Beweggründe für die Flucht herauszufinden. Doch er war einfach stur, eine Eigenschaft die auch Amila besaß und beide sich wahrscheinlich deshalb gegenseitig im Wege standen, um auf eine gemeinsame Basis zu kommen.

„Vielleicht würde es auch dir helfen, wenn du einfach erzählen würdest, was dich aus Minas Trith getrieben hat.", meinte Legolas vorsichtig, „Vielleicht können wir dann eine Lösung für alles finden?"

Tonda schnaubte. „Da gibt es keine Lösung."

„Tonda, bitte!"

Er schaute Amila düster an und eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen am Tisch.

„Ich habe einfach alles satt gehabt.", sagte Tonda leise.

„Was heißt ‚alles'?", fragte ihn Amila ruhig.

„Na, das ganze Leben im Waisenhaus, dieser ganze Betrieb und Mora mit ihrer blöden Art einen dauernd zu bemuttern!" Tonda wurde immer lauter. „Es ist wirklich furchtbar, ihr könnt euch das alle ja gar nicht vorstellen wie es ist, ständig von jemandem überwacht zu werden. Jedem Schritt, den man allein macht, folgt eine Moralpredigt, dass man doch hätte vorher Bescheid geben sollen oder das das einfach nur unsinnig war, was man gemacht hat. Ich kann überhaupt gar nichts selbst entscheiden."

Er holte Luft. Keiner am Tisch unterbrach ihn. In Tonda hatte sich wohl alles schon seit geraumer Zeit angestaut und jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo alles aus ihm heraus brach.

„Wenn ich mit anderen in meinem Alter etwas zu tun habe, dann komm ich mir immer vollkommen dämlich vor. Sie erzählen von ihrer Arbeit und was sie doch alles Schönes unternehmen und wie viel Spaß doch alle haben. Und was mache ich? Ich arbeite ein paar Stunden am Tag in einer Gerberei, wo sie einen auch nur abfällig behandeln, weil man ja keine Eltern mehr hat und dann verbringe ich jeden Abend im Haus." Tonda begann sich richtig in Rage zu reden. „Ich will etwas Eigenes machen, eigene Entscheidungen treffen was gut oder was schlecht ist und mir nicht von jedem alles abnehmen lassen. Es nimmt einen überhaupt keiner für voll!"

Amila nutzte seine Pause zum Luftholen, um auch einmal zu Wort zu kommen.

„Aber warum hast du Elanor mitgenommen?"

„Hätte ich etwa meine Schwester ganz allein zurücklassen sollen? Ich bin das einzige Stück Familie, was ihr noch geblieben ist!"

„Aber sie ist krank!", entgegnete Amila hartnäckig.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich hätte es keinen Tag länger mehr aushalten können!"

Amila seufzte. In dieser Richtung brauchte sie wohl nicht mehr weiter stochern.

„Was würdest du denn gerne machen wollen?", fragte sie ihn stattdessen, um das Gespräch auf seine weitere Zukunft zu lenken.

Tonda erwiderte erst einmal nichts. Ihre Frage hatte ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so reagieren würde, sondern dachte sie würde ihn, wie Mora es tun würde, zurechtweisen und ihm aufzählen wie gut er es doch im Waisenhaus hatte. Doch sie tat es nicht.

„Ich…", begann er zögerlich, „Ich will bei diesem Turnier teilnehmen. Nicht unbedingt um zu gewinnen, sondern sie treffen dort die Auswahl für die nächsten Auszubildenden für die gondorianische Armee und die königliche Leibgarde…"

„Tonda!" Amila musste ihn unterbrechen. „Du willst Krieger werden? Weißt du, was das heißt?"

„Mein Vater ist im Ringkrieg gestorben, du kannst mir glauben, dass ich das weiß!", entgegnete er erbost.

„So hat sie es nicht gemeint.", schaltete sich nun Legolas in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Nein, wie denn dann?", fragte Tonda gereizt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lady Amila eher die enorme Verantwortung und die Grausamkeiten, die dich unweigerlich erwarten, gemeint hat."

Amila sah erstaunt zu Legolas. Es überraschte sie, dass er für sie Partei ergriff.

„Wenn du diesen Weg wählst, musst du dir deiner Sache wirklich ganz sicher sein", fuhr Legolas fort, „Wenn du diese Laufbahn einmal einschlägst gibt es keinen Weg mehr zurück und du wirst für den Rest deines Lebens ein Krieger bleiben. Du wirst das Leid, welches du siehst und du selbst auch anderen Menschen zwangsläufig antun musst, nie vergessen, solange du lebst. Es wird dich immer begleiten."

Gimli, der das Gespräch bisher eher teilnahmslos mit einer Pfeife im Mund verfolgt hatte, nickte.

„Legolas hat Recht. Ich glaube da stehen wir dir sogar als lebendes Beispiel zur Verfügung. Aber sag, hast du Erfahrung im Umgang mit Waffen?"

Tonda blickte auf den Tisch. Zögerlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Nein, Erfahrung konnte man seine heimlichen Übungsversuche mit einem Stock auf dem Hinterhof wohl nicht nennen.

„Das dachte ich mir.", sagte Gimli. „Und du willst in vier Tagen, beim Fest, wirklich in die Auswahl für die gondorianische Armee kommen? Nun, da hast du ja noch ziemlich viel vor dir."

„Tonda, bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du diesen Weg einschlagen willst?", fragte Amila vorsichtig. Sie wollte ihn nicht schon wieder reizen.

Der Junge nickte schwach.

„Aber es ist unmöglich.", gestand er sich selbst mit einem Seufzer ein. „Ich habe ja noch nie ein richtiges Schwert in der Hand gehalten."

„Nun, dann müssen wir daran wohl schnellstmöglich etwas ändern." Alle drei sahen Gimli erstaunt an.

„Also, ich wüsste da jemanden, der ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer für dich wäre.", fuhr er an Tonda gerichtet fort, „Und ich bin eigentlich ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass dieser dich in den vier Tagen, die dir noch bis zum Turnier bleiben, so weit hinkriegen wird, dass du zumindest erst einmal in die engere Auswahl für die Aufnahme in die Armee kommst. Mit ein bisschen Einsatz deinerseits schaffst du es dann bestimmt sogar ein richtig guter Krieger zu werden."

„Und wer soll dieser ‚Wunderlehrer' sein?", fragte Amila.

Gimli grinste.

„Er sitzt neben Euch."

Legolas sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Gimli schon das Wort ergriffen.

„Ach komm, Legolas! Du bist wirklich der beste Kämpfer weit und breit und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du dem Jungen in der kurzen Zeit die wichtigsten Kenntnisse vermitteln kannst."

„Gimli, es sind nur _vier _Tage!", warf Legolas ein. „Warum probierst du es eigentlich nicht selbst? Warum ich? Ich bin mit Sicherheit kein guter Lehrer, ich habe noch nie jemanden ausgebildet."

„Na dann wird es aber Zeit!" Gimlis Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Ich kann das nicht machen. Nichts gegen dich Tonda, aber ich bin einfach zu ungeduldig, wenn es um das Kämpfen geht und deshalb wäre ich wohl kein guter Lehrer. Die Ungeduldigkeit ist ein Laster der Zwerge, nehme ich an."

Legolas seufzte und sah zu Tonda. Er konnte förmlich die Aufregung des jungen Mannes vor ihm spüren. An ihm hing jetzt förmlich seine gesamte Zukunft. Dieser Gedanke gefiel Legolas überhaupt nicht. Er war mit Sicherheit ein miserabler Lehrer und so sehr geduldig war auch er nicht.

„Wir können es ja versuchen.", sagte er schließlich und er sah Tonda zum ersten Mal lächeln.

°

Die Menge um Amila herum brach in lautes Gelächter aus und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend.

Tonda war eben wieder hingefallen und das Traurige daran war, dass er jedes Mal über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

„Du musst dich besser konzentrieren!", wies ihn Legolas zurecht und zog ihn erneut aus dem Staub.

„Das ist bei den ganzen Leuten hier nicht unbedingt einfach.", sagte Tonda zähneknirschend.

„Daran wirst du dich wohl oder übel gewöhnen müssen.", entgegnete ihm Legolas achselzuckend. „Bist du bereit weiter zu machen?"

Tonda nickte und stellte sich wieder in Position.

Legolas holte erneut aus. „Links", rief er und Tonda fing den Hieb mit dem Schwert ab. „Gut!" „Oben", war die nächste Anweisung und auch diesmal schaffte es Tonda den Hieb zu parieren.

„Rechts."

Wieder war das plumpsende Geräusch zu hören, als der Junge sich erneut in den Staub fallen ließ und die Menge wieder zu Lachsalven anhob.

„Warum fällt Tonda so oft in den Dreck?", fragte eine Kinderstimme an Amilas Ohr. Die Elbe wandte sich seufzend an Elanor: „Er muss den Umgang mit dem Schwert erst noch lernen, da muss dein Bruder noch lange üben, damit er nicht mehr so oft hinfällt."

Amila hatte sich von Tonda breitschlagen lassen noch einen Tag länger in Loda zuzubringen, um schon einmal die ersten Übungsstunden zu absolvieren. Sie hatte das erst heute Morgen entschieden, denn sie wollte sehen, wie es Elanor heute ging. Der Zustand der Kleinen hatte sich nicht verschlechtert, aber auch nicht wesentlich verbessert. Das Fieber war durch Amilas Kräuter ein wenig gesunken, doch fühlte sie sich noch immer sehr schlapp und sah ziemlich müde und von den gesamten Ereignissen des gestrigen Tages sehr mitgenommen aus.

Amila richtete ihr Augenmerk wieder auf den Kampf vor sich. Legolas entpuppte sich wirklich als ein sehr guter Lehrer. Er war streng, aber dennoch sehr geduldig mit seinem Schüler. Seine Zurechtweisungen waren zwar immer sehr direkt, aber niemals verletzend, was Amila sehr zu schätzen wusste. Es gab in Minas Tirith viele Lehrer der Schwert- und Kampfeskunst, doch waren viele mürrisch und gaben sich nicht halb so viel Mühe wie Legolas hier mit Tonda. Ein Lehrer in der Stadt hätte es vermutlich auch schon längst aufgegeben dem Jungen irgendetwas beizubringen, denn bisher konnte selbst ein ungeübtes Auge erkennen, dass Tonda keine großen Fortschritte gemacht hatte.

„Ach Junge, pass doch auf!", brummte Gimli neben Amila in seinen Bart.

Die Elbe seufzte auf.

„Er hat noch keine Fortschritte gemacht, richtig?", fragte sie Gimli.

„Nun ja…", antwortete dieser gedehnt, „Man sollte von den ersten Übungen nicht zu viel erwarten. Es hätte ja auch sein können, dass der Junge sich als Naturtalent entpuppt, aber…"

„…dem ist wohl eher nicht so.", beendete Amila seinen Satz.

Gimli nickte. „Aber wie gesagt, es ist erst der Anfang und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich steigern wird."

Gerade als Amila zu einer Antwort anheben wollte, brach lautes Gekicher zu ihrer Linken aus, und lenkte sie somit von ihrem Gespräch mit Gimli ab. Ein ganzer Haufen junger Mädchen stand an der Seite und alle hatten ihren Blick starr auf Legolas gerichtet. Jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Stock elegant durch die Luft schwang, brachen sie ihn Gekicher aus und tuschelten eifrig miteinander. Jede seiner Bewegungen wurde verfolgt und sie schmachteten ihn mit ihren Blicken geradezu an.

Amila verleierte innerlich die Augen. Das gefiel Legolas sicherlich, so von den Damen angehimmelt zu werden, während er hier seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten zur Schau stellen konnte.

Einen Wimpernschlag später sah Amila ihre Vermutung auch schon bestätigt: Legolas wandte seinen Kopf zu der Gruppe der Mädchen, als er Tonda wieder auf die Beine half, und lächelte die jungen Frauen an.

Gekreisch brach aus.

Amila wandte sich ab. Sie spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. „Eifersucht?", fragte sie sich selbst. Nein, wohl eher Resignation. Resignation, weil sie Legolas am gestrigen Tag auch anders kennen gelernt hatte, als einen hilfsbereiten, verlässlichen und durchaus auch amüsanten Elben. Sie hatte an die Besserung seines Verhaltens geglaubt, doch jetzt präsentierte er sich wieder als das arrogante Prinzchen, der allen Frauen den Kopf verdrehen konnte, wenn er nur wollte.

Aber gut, sollten sie doch ihren Spaß miteinander haben. Sie musste sich das ja nicht antun.

Sie gab Gimli ein Zeichen, dass sie mit Elanor einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen würde und löste sich aus der Menschenmasse.

°°°°°

Gerade beendeten die beiden Elben, Tonda und Gimli ihr Abendmahl. Amila hatte Elanor schon hingelegt, damit sie morgen früh, wenn sie nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen würden, ausgeruht war. Amila wollte keine weitere Verzögerung in Kauf nehmen und so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Stadt reiten.

Tonda räusperte sich und sah Legolas an,

„Könnten wir… ich meine, wenn es Euch nicht zu viele Umstände bereitet… wäre es möglich, dass wir noch ein bisschen üben?", fragte er unsicher.

Bevor Legolas antwortete hatte schon Gimli das Wort ergriffen.

„Weißt du was, ich kann mit dir auch trainieren. Da kann ich dir ein bisschen den Umgang mit einer Axt beibringen und wir können deine Schnelligkeit mal ein bisschen erhöhen."

Tonda nickte begeistert.

„Das wäre toll!"

„Ach, auf einmal Gimli?", fragte Legolas seinen Freund augenzwinkernd. „Sagtest du gestern Abend nicht etwas von der großen Ungeduldigkeit der Zwerge und die damit verbundene Unmöglichkeit Tonda etwas beizubringen?"

„Nun, es ist immer gut mit einer Axt umzugehen.", grinste Gimli, „Dann wünsche ich euch beiden noch einen angenehmen Abend.", sagte Gimli zwinkernd zu Legolas und Amila. Natürlich war dem Zwerg Amilas Verhalten von heute morgen nicht entgangen. Er wusste, warum sie so plötzlich die Flucht ergriffen hatte und interpretierte nun seinen Teil in ihr Verhalten hinein.

„Gimli, sei vorsichtig und mute ihm nicht zuviel zu!", rief Amila den beiden noch hinterher, ehe sie die Gaststube verließen.

Nun saß sie mit Legolas allein am Tisch. Erst jetzt, beim Abendbrot war sie ihm zum ersten Mal seit heute Morgen wieder begegnet. Sie hatte mit Elanor den Tag in der umliegenden Umgebung verbracht, dennoch immer darauf Acht gegeben, dass sie sich nicht zu weit vom Dorf entfernte. Was es mit diesen herumstreunenden Orks auf sich hatte, war auch noch mehr als ungewiss und deshalb galt es besonders vorsichtig zu sein.

Schweigen breitete sich am Tisch aus. Dummerweise saßen sie sich auch noch direkt gegenüber, was Amila jetzt erst richtig bewusst wurde. Das entspannte die ganze Situation nicht wirklich.

„Wie macht er sich?"; fragte sie und riss damit Legolas aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wer?"

„Na, Tonda."

„Ach so… hm…" Er räusperte sich. „Für den Anfang war es schon ganz gut. Er traut sich nur noch zu wenig selbst zu, das ist sein größtes Problem. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich ganz gut schlagen wird."

„Aber er wird es nicht bis zum Turnier schaffen, richtig?", fragte ihn Amila.

„Er gibt sich große Mühe und ich versuche ihm das Wichtigste beizubringen. Ihr dürft ihn wirklich nicht unterschätzen, Mylady, aber am Ende wird es wohl an ihm hängen, ob er es schafft oder nicht."

Amila nickte.

„Danke, dass Ihr ihn unterrichtet."

„Da gibt es nichts zu danken.", erwiderte er bestimmt.

„Doch, das…", setzte Amila an, doch sie wurde durch ein lautes Räuspern unterbrochen.

Beide sahen überrascht auf. Eine junge Frau stand mit geröteten Wangen vor ihnen und hielt ein Blatt Papier in den Händen.

„Guten Abend, gnädige Dame.", sagte Legolas höflich, auch wenn er sehr überrascht war. Amila starrte sie an. Etwas was sie gar nicht leiden konnte war mitten im Satz unterbrochen zu werden.

Die Frau räusperte sich erneut und begann etwas von ihrem Zettel abzulesen.

„O Prinz Legolas", fing sie an, „ein Elb so mutig und stark wie ein Stier, ein Krieger durch und durch und ein wahrer Held. Ihr seid durch fremde Lande gezogen, von denen sich unsereins nur einen Besuch im Traum erhofft. Wie gern hätte auch ich Rohan, Bruchtal oder gar den Goldenen Wald gesehen!" Sie holte tief Luft, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Ihr habt den Ringkrieg mit ausgefochten und Orks dahingeschlachtet, einen nach dem anderen. O Ihr seid so stark Prinz Legolas…"

Amila sah die Frau ungläubig an. Was sollte das Ganze? Sie sah zu Legolas, der der Frau aufmerksam zuhörte. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, mit dem er sie ansah, doch Ablehnung oder Empören konnte sie darin ganz gewiss nicht finden. Wahrscheinlich fand er an der Aufzählung seiner ganzen „guten Taten" auch noch Gefallen…

„… und seht Euch an! Die Züge eben und rein, blass die Haut und hübsch das Gesicht…"

Die Frau hatte inzwischen ihre Stimme soweit angehoben, dass auch mehrere Personen an den Nachbartischen auf die ungewöhnliche Situation aufmerksam wurden.

„… o mein Prinz, Ihr seid so edel und so tapfer! Immer tut Ihr den Menschen Gutes, nie seid Ihr ärgerlich oder rachsüchtig…"

Langsam begann es Amila zu viel zu werden. Das war ja wirklich langsam nicht mehr schön, vor allem hatten jetzt einige Leute angefangen leise zu kichern.

„… so hört mich denn an: Ich möchte Euch Freude bereiten, einmal die ganzen guten Taten Euch zurückgeben. Lasst mich Euch verwöhnen und…"

„Mylady!"

Amila sah auf. Legolas war aufgestanden und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, um die Frau zum Schweigen zu bringen. Irritiert sah diese von ihrem Blatt auf.

„Gleich wie Euer Angebot auch aussehen mag, ich kann es nicht annehmen und deshalb ist es besser Euch hier schon zu unterbrechen, um Euch irgendwelche Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen…"

„Aber mein Prinz!", fiel ihm die Frau ins Wort, „Ihr könnt mir doch nicht meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch abschlagen. Einen Wunsch, den ich schon immer in mir habe, seit ich lebe! Ich will…"

„Bitte! Mylady!" In Legolas' Hirn arbeitete es. Wie konnte er sich aus dieser dummen Situation befreien? Ihm fiel nur eine Möglichkeit ein, aber konnte er das wagen? Es würde ihn definitiv einen Kopf kürzer machen, dessen war er sich ganz sicher.

„Aber warum denn, mein Prinz?" Und mit diesen Worten warf sie sich Legolas an den Hals. Einige Leute begannen zu lachen. Am liebsten hätte Legolas das auch getan, aber die ganze Sache war ihm schon zu peinlich um noch darüber lachen zu können. So etwas war ihm ja noch nie passiert.

Amila betrachtete die vor ihr ablaufende Szene mit Sprachlosigkeit. Mit so etwas hätte sie nun doch nicht gerechnet. Die Frau bot sich Legolas ja regelrecht an.

Dieser versuchte sich jetzt vorsichtig aus der Umklammerung zu lösen und schob die Frau ein wenig von sich.

„Wie heißt Ihr denn gnädiges Fräulein?", fragte er sie freundlich und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich sichtlich. Anscheinend war sie der festen Annahme Legolas durch Verhalten nun doch überzeugt zu haben.

„Luotha, mein Prinz.", erwiderte sie glücklich.

Amila knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ihr gehauchtes „mein Prinz" konnte sie sich sonst wohin stecken. Es war einfach eine Frechheit, wie diese Frau sich hier aufführte. Als wäre sie Legolas' Mätresse höchstpersönlich!

„Ich werde Euch glücklich machen, mein Prinz!", schob sie noch schnell hinterher, ehe Legolas etwas erwidern konnte.

‚Daran besteht kein Zweifel', dachte er sich im Stillen. Laut aber sagte er: „Nun Luotha, ich muss Euch leider sagen, dass Ihr Euch einen sehr ungünstigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht habt." Er lächelte sie freundlich an. Er musste jetzt einfach alles auf eine Karte setzen, auch wenn er sich damit wohl alles verscherzen würde.

„Ich verstehe Euch nicht ganz, mein Prinz.", entgegnete Luotha und sah Legolas irritiert an.

Der Elb holte tief Luft. „Ich bin schon verheiratet, Mylady Luotha…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Frau brach in Gekreisch aus und auch Amila schenkte Legolas einen überraschten Blick. Er war verheiratet? Wieso hatte ihr das niemand erzählt?

„… und meine Frau sitzt mir gegenüber.", schloss Legolas.

Luothas Kreischen wurde lauter und sie starrte Amila an, deren Überraschung jetzt in vollkommene Sprachlosigkeit umgeschlagen war. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst! Er verkaufte sie hier tatsächlich als seine Ehefrau!

Viele Leute johlten, denn nun war es offensichtlich, dass Luotha eine Abfuhr erhalten hatte.

„Ich glaube, meine Frau hätte starke Einwände gegen Euer Vorhaben, Lady Luotha. Bitte nehmt es nicht persönlich. Wenn Ihr uns dann entschuldigt, Mylady?"

Mit diesen Worten ging Legolas zu Amila, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie in Richtung Tür. Er konnte sich das Donnerwetter von ihr schon lebhaft ausmalen, was ihn gleich erwarten würde. Oh mann, wie dumm war er denn sie hier als seine Frau vorzustellen! Er schalt sich in Gedanken selbst für seine Blödheit, denn Amila würde ganz bestimmt alles andere als erfreut reagieren. Es erstaunte ihn sowieso, dass sie noch nicht angefangen hatte ihn anzubrüllen. Noch schlug sie sich ja ganz gut und ließ sich ohne Murren hinter ihm her durch die Abenddämmerung ziehen.

Legolas verlangsamte seine Schritte erst, als sie schon ein gutes Stück zwischen sich und das Wirtshaus gebracht hatten und er sich sicher fühlte, dass diese hysterische Frau ihnen nicht folgen würde. Amilas Hand hatte er noch nicht losgelassen, als er stehen blieb und sich zu ihr umwandte.

„Danke.", sagte er und sah sie an.

Amila sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wofür?", fragte sie.

„Dass Ihr mir geholfen habt, aus diesem Wirtshaus zu fliehen. Ich sah wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit aus dieser dummen Situation herauszukommen, verzeiht."

Die Elbe nickte nur. Sie wusste selber nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Einerseits fand sie Legolas' Verhalten ihr gegenüber einfach nur dreist, denn das hätte er sich eigentlich wirklich nicht herausnehmen dürfen, sie einfach so als Ausweg vorzuschieben. Aber andererseits fand sie seinen verzweifelten Fluchtversuch schon fast niedlich, aber bei dem Gedanken schreckte sie selber zusammen. Sie fand _es_ ‚niedlich'? Fand sie damit _ihn _etwa auch ‚niedlich'? Nein, dass konnte ja wohl nicht sein! Da musste sie doch gleich mal wieder die Fronten klären, dass der Kerl auch ja nicht auf andere Gedanken kommen würde! Womöglich dachte er noch, dass ihr das gefallen hatte oder sich geschmeichelt fühlte, dass er sich sie als seine „Ehefrau" ausgesucht hatte.

„Aber ich glaube, jetzt können wir die ‚Ehe' wieder auflösen und Ihr könntet meine Hand wieder loslassen.", sagte Amila ruhig und sah ihn dabei direkt an.

„Natürlich.", murmelte Legolas verlegen und ließ ihre Hand los.

‚Das wäre dann auch geklärt', dachte sich Amila zufrieden.

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Spaziergang?", fragte Legolas um sie noch abzulenken. Noch war er ja von bösartigen Schimpforgien verschont geblieben. Aber wer wusste schon, wie lange der friedliche Schein noch andauern würde?

Amila seufzte.

„Zum Wirtshaus können wir wohl erst einmal nicht zurück. Zumindest nicht, bevor sich dort die Wogen geglättet haben. Also ist Euer Vorschlag mal gar keine so schlechte Idee."

Somit setzten sich beide in Bewegung und steuerten auf den dunklen Waldrand zu. Die Dämmerung wurde allmählich von der Nacht abgelöst, die sich langsam über das Dorf ausbreitete. Den Elben machte die Dunkelheit aber nichts aus, denn sie sahen fast genauso gut wie am Tag.

„Passiert Euch so was eigentlich öfter?", fragte Amila.

„Wie eben im Wirtshaus?", entgegnete Legolas.

„Genau."

„Nein, eher nicht.", antwortete Legolas. „Glücklicherweise, denn das ist ziemlich lästig."

„Aber heute Morgen haben Euch die jungen Damen doch auch gefallen, oder etwa nicht?", fragte Amila mit einer Spur Arroganz in der Stimme.

Legolas sah sie überrascht an. Das Gekicher der Mädchen war also auch ihr aufgefallen? Aber wieso fragte sie ihn jetzt danach? War es ihr unangenehm gewesen?

„Man lernt damit umzugehen.", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Indem Ihr sie anlächelt und ihnen somit Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, die sie in dem Moment doch eigentlich gar nicht verdient haben?"

„Warum wollt Ihr das eigentlich wissen, Mylady?"

Mit dieser Gegenfrage hatte Amila nicht gerechnet.

„Aus reiner Neugierde nehme ich an?", sagte Legolas und die Elbe nickte.

„Dann hättet Ihr aber vorhin auch einen eleganteren Ausweg finden können, Herr Prinz. In Anbetracht Eurer Fähigkeiten war das doch ein eher unfeiner Abgang im Wirtshaus, nicht wahr?", flötete Amila.

„In Anbetracht welcher Fähigkeiten?", fragte Legolas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Einer Dame schöne Augen zu machen."

Legolas war überrascht. Anscheinend hielt sie ihn wirklich für einen überheblichen Tunichtgut, der zu viel Umgang mit Hofdamen hatte. Anfänglich hatte er dieses Bild ja auch verkörpert, das gab er zu, doch die letzten Tage hätten diese Ansicht doch eigentlich ändern müssen.

„Findet Ihr denn, dass ich einer Dame schöne Augen machen kann?", führte er wieder eine Gegenfrage an.

O, warum musste er ihr dauernd das Wort im Munde herumdrehen?

Legolas lächelte, als sie erst einmal nichts erwiderte. Er mochte es, sie für einen kurzen Moment außer Gefecht zu setzen. Man konnte sie leicht ärgern und das gefiel ihm.

„Wenn der Herr Prinz will, dann kann er doch alles, oder irre ich mich da?", fragte sie ihn dann aber kokett.

Legolas lachte.

„O Mylady, was habt Ihr nur für ein Bild von mir?"

Amila sah ihn spöttisch an. Was sollte diese Frage? Er war nun einmal ein arrogantes und verwöhntes Prinzensöhnchen, daran bestand gar kein Zweifel.

Sie hatten nun den Waldrand erreicht und fanden einen kleinen ausgetretenen Pfad, der in die Dunkelheit hineinführte und dem sie nun folgten.

„Lasst mich versuchen Euch etwas zu erklären.", begann Legolas.

„O, ich bin gespannt.", sagte Amila sarkastisch. O ja, sie war gerade wieder in bester Laune ihm irgendetwas an den Kopf zu werfen. Warum brachte er sie aber auch so oft auf die Palme? Der Kerl war einfach unmöglich!

„Stellt Euch vor Ihr wachst in einem Schloss auf. Kein riesig großes, aber immerhin stattlich. Da Ihr dort und in der Umgebung Eure gesamte Kindheit verbringt, wird es vertraut und für Euch ist es der schönste Ort auf Erden und der größte Abendteuerspielplatz noch dazu."

„Wart Ihr schon einmal in Düsterwald?", unterbrach er sich selbst mit dieser Frage.

Amila musste verneinen.

„Düsterwald wird seinem Namen nicht gerecht, dass müsst Ihr wissen. Für mich ist es der schönste Ort in ganz Mittelerde. Wenn Ihr einmal dorthin reist, dann tretet Eure Reise im Herbst an. Der Herbst ist mit Abstand die schönste Jahreszeit in Eryn Lasgalen, wenn Ihr die Bäume seht, wie sie sich im Wind neigen und ihre farbenprächtigen Blätter sachte auf den Boden fallen lassen. Wenn Ihr die Sonne seht, die hinter dem Horizont untergeht und die Baumkronen in ein wunderbar goldenes Licht taucht und sich somit das Farbenspiel in seiner ganzen Pracht erst richtig entfaltet…"

Amila sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so leidenschaftlich und mit so viel Wärme erzählen hören.

„…und dann die Seen. Wisst Ihr, was Düsterwald für schöne Seen hat?"

Amila schüttelte ihren Kopf und Legolas begann sich in seinen Beschreibungen regelrecht zu verlieren.

Amila lauschte ihm interessiert. Er sprach leise, aber man hörte die Kraft, die hinter seinen Worten steckte und die sich in einem melodiösen Klangteppich vor ihr auszubreiten schien. Seine Stimme besaß eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf sie und sie vergaß förmlich, dass sie ihm vor wenigen Minuten noch den Hals umdrehen wollte. Er erzählte so voller Hingabe von Düsterwald, dass Amila regelrecht begann sich nach den unendlich scheinenden Wäldern zu sehnen.

„…und habt Ihr schon einmal von Eryn Lasgalens goldenen Höhlen gehört?"

Wieder musste Amila ihren Kopf schütteln. Aber sie war ehrlich gespannt, was Legolas ihr wohl gleich erzählen würde.

„Nun, dann will ich Euch eigentlich nichts verraten.", Legolas schmunzelte, als er Amilas enttäuschten Blick sah. „Die Höhlen muss man gesehen haben, um sie sich richtig vorstellen zu können."

Die Elbe nickte zwar verständnisvoll, doch sah er, dass sie eine Erklärung von ihm erwartet hatte. Anscheinend hatte er sie doch von Düsterwalds Schönheit ein wenig überzeugen können. Seinen Verdacht fand er durch ihre nächsten Worte bestätigt.

„Gern würde ich sie mir einmal ansehen.", gab sie leise zu, „Es scheint wirklich schön zu sein."

Legolas lächelte. „Ja, das ist es."

Und als sie nichts erwiderte wagte er zu fragen: „Und Ihr? Ihr seid in Bruchtal aufgewachsen?"

Gleich darauf bereute er seine Frage auch schon wieder, denn er bemerkte, wie sie sich neben ihm versteifte und ihre Schritte langsamer wurden.

Amila war zwar erschrocken von seiner Frage, doch zwang sie sich selbst zur Ruhe. ‚Er will ja nichts weiter von meiner Vergangenheit wissen, sondern nur über Bruchtal', redete sie sich selbst ein.

„Ja, bin ich. Zusammen mit Arwen.", antwortete sie ihm knapp.

Legolas atmete innerlich auf. Sie schien ihm doch nicht böse zu sein, wegen seiner Frage.

„Hat Euch das Aragorn erzählt?", fragte sie ihn und Legolas bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken.

„Er kann nie etwas für sich behalten!"

Legolas lächelte. „Das stimmt, da ist er manchmal schlimmer als Gimli."

„Wohl war. Aber…" Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „Was hat er Euch noch erzählt?"

„Nichts weiter.", sagte Legolas ein wenig zu hastig. Sie sah ihn fragend von der Seite an.

„Nichts weiter?", stocherte sie. Er wurde nervös. Auf keinen Fall wollte er den Abend in einem Streit enden lassen, denn bisher war der Spaziergang doch schöner geworden, als er vorher angenommen hatte.

Legolas atmete tief ein und entlockte Amila damit ein kleines Lächeln. Er gab sich wirklich die allergrößte Mühe nett zu ihr zu sein und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie es genoss. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht wieder zurechtweisen, egal, was er jetzt auch sagen würde.

„Er hat nur am Rande erwähnt, dass Eure Eltern nach Valinor gesegelt sind, als Ihr noch ganz klein wart und Lord Elrond Euch großgezogen hat." Seine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden, dennoch verstand sie ihn sehr gut. Wenn das alles war, dann hatte sich Aragorn ja mal regelrecht zusammenreißen können.

„Ja das stimmt.", entgegnete sie ihm und sie war selbst erstaunt, wie fest ihre Stimme dabei klang. Eigentlich sprach sie mit niemandem darüber.

„Elrond wurde für mich zu einem zweiten Vater. Er ist wirklich ein sehr liebevoller Mensch und ein großartiger Heiler."

Legolas war regelrecht erleichtert, dass sie so normal darüber redete, auch wenn sie fast nur flüsterte, was sie sicherlich noch nicht einmal selbst bemerkte.

Sie erzählte ihm von Arwen, dass sie wie eine Schwester für sie geworden war, dabei wohlweislich den Fakt übergehend, dass sie selbst eine Schwester gehabt hatte. Das wusste niemand. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Elrond es wusste. Aber das war auch nicht so wichtig, denn sie sah sie sowieso nicht als Schwester an. Ihren Bruder ließ sie aus ihren Erzählungen genauso heraus. Das Thema konnte sie nicht ansprechen, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Für sie saß der Schmerz einfach viel zu tief. Vermutlich würde sie nie jemandem das Schicksal ihres Bruders anvertrauen können, denn es kam einer kompletten Offenbarung ihrer Seele gleich.

Lieber stützte sie sich in ihrer Erzählung auf Elladan und Elrohir, die sie auch irgendwie als Brüder ansah und mit ihnen und Arwen zusammen so unheimlich viel erlebt hatte.

Legolas lauschte ihr gespannt. Er war überrascht, dass sie doch so viel über sich erzählte, weil er neulich erst so eine harsche Abfuhr von ihr erhalten hatte. Jetzt war sie ganz anders. Und das faszinierte ihn. Er sah das Leuchten in ihren Augen, als sie von der Zeit berichtete, in der die beiden Zwillinge Elronds ihr den Umgang mit dem Schwert beigebracht hatten. Er musste sogar lachen, als sie ihm ihre ersten jämmerlichen Versuche beschrieb die Hiebe von Elladan abzuwehren und entlockte ihr somit auch ein kleines Lächeln. Innerlich stellte er ein wenig wehmütig fest, dass das ein eher seltener Zufall war, dass sie einmal lachte. Doch immer wenn sie es tat wurde sie für Legolas noch eine Spur schöner.

O ja, sie sah verdammt hübsch aus, musste sich Legolas eingestehen, doch war dies nicht nur ihr Äußeres, welches für ihn Schönheit ausdrückte, sondern beeindruckten ihn vor allem ihre dunklen Augen, in die er vorhin für einen kurzen Moment gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich gefühlt, als zögen sie ihn regelrecht hinab und irgendwo hatte er ein Leuchten gesehen, ein Leuchten, welches ihn magisch angezogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es mit dem Sternenhimmel vergleichbar, der sich jetzt in seiner ganzen Pracht über ihnen erstreckte und der volle Mond leuchtete ihnen den Weg.

Plötzlich, grausam abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, blieb Legolas stehen und auch Amila stockte mitten im Satz. Zum zweiten Mal heute war es ihr nicht vergönnt ihren Satz zuende zu sprechen.

Beide lauschten in die Nacht hinein. Gleichzeitig hatten sie ein lautes Knacken zu ihrer Linken vernommen. Es war weit weg gewesen, doch trotzdem sehr laut. Da war es wieder! Und jetzt konnte Amila deutlich schwere Schritte hören, die sich geradewegs auf sie zu zu bewegen schienen.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, der sie hinter den nächsten dickeren Baumstand zerrte. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch Legolas legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf den Mund und bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein, während er sie eng an sich drückte.

Innerlich fluchte er, dass er keine Waffen mitgenommen hatte, denn was sich ihnen hier näherte konnten nur Orks sein und nach dem Getrappel zu urteilen waren es nicht wenige.

Amila fluchte auch, aber weniger wegen den Orks, sondern wegen ihrer Lage. Legolas hielt sie so fest, dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. Wie konnte er es nur wagen sie so anzufassen? Schließlich hätte sie sich auch allein hinter einen Baum stellen können und müsste nicht diesen engen Körperkontakt aushalten. Empört wollte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung winden, doch er flüsterte: „Haltet still! Ich will nicht unbedingt Bekanntschaft mit den Orks machen, so freundlich sie uns auch gesonnen sein mögen." Ihre Antwort ging in einem „Hmpf" unter, als er nun seine ganze Hand sachte auf ihren Mund legte.

Amila musste sich in ihr Schicksal fügen, denn auch sie wusste, dass beide vollkommen unbewaffnet waren und daher ein Zusammentreffen mit den Orks nicht unbedingt von Vorteil wäre. Also entspannte sie sich ein wenig. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig?

Unweigerlich atmete sie seinen Geruch ein und musste zu allem Übel auch noch feststellen, dass dieses selbstgefällige Prinzchen auch noch unverschämt gut roch. Ein feiner Duft von Wald und Wind umgab ihn, doch Amila rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Was tat sie hier? Auch wenn er gut roch, ein arroganter Schnösel war er allemal. Und außerdem befand sie sich hier gleich inmitten von einem Haufen Orks.

Wie um ihren letzten Gedanken zu bestätigen wurde die Stille von tiefen Stimmen durchbrochen und Legolas musste erschrocken feststellen, dass sie nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt waren. Aus einem Reflex heraus zog er Amila noch näher an sich. Doch, hatte er vorher schon den süßlichen Geruch ihrer Haare wahrgenommen? In dem Moment wo er unweigerlich seine Nase in ihre dunklen Locken stecken musste, vergaß er vollkommen, in welcher gefährlichen Situation sie sich gerade befanden und wurde erst durch eine raue Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich geh nicht mehr weiter! Ich hab die Nase voll, Jyrch!"

„Wir müssen aber weiter!", setzte Jyrch an.

„Wir müssen gar nichts!", schaltete sich nun eine dritte Stimme mit ein. „Wir brauchen auch einmal eine Pause! Wir laufen schon fast seit Tagen ohne irgendeinen Halt zu machen!"

„Gut!", Jyrch gab sich geschlagen.

„Dann lagern wir eben hier."

Amilas Herz schlug schneller. Hieß das, die Orks würden genau vor ihrer Nase ihr Lager aufschlagen? Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Wie sollten sie hier wieder weg kommen? Sie merkte gar nicht, wie sich ihre Hände in Legolas' Arm krallten, der sie noch immer umschlungen hielt.

Die beiden Elben hörten das zustimmende Gemurmel von vielen anderen und man hörte das laute Knacken von Zweigen und Ästen. Anscheinend machten sich die Orks es wirklich gerade vor ihnen bequem. Sie konnten die Kreaturen zwar nicht sehen, aber sie wussten, dass sie nur ein paar Meter entfernt ihr Lager aufschlugen. Ihren faulen Atem konnten sie schon riechen.

„Aber wir bleiben hier nicht so lange. Macht es euch erst gar nicht zu sehr bequem. Morgen treffen wir auf unsere Kameraden und wir müssen pünktlich sein! Ihr wisst, dass der Gebieter es gar nicht gern sieht, wenn wir die Zeiten nicht einhalten!", brüllte Jyrch durch den Lärm beim auspacken ihrer Gerätschaften.

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag brauchte Legolas ganz schnell einen Fluchtplan, doch war dieser hier eindeutig schwieriger zu erstellen, als der im Wirtshaus. Wenn die Orks sie sahen, war es um beide geschehen. Elb oder nicht, gegen eine große Übermacht hatten sie unbewaffnet nicht die leiseste Chance.

Ganz langsam begann er sich rückwärts zu bewegen, dabei Amila mit sich ziehend. Nur zu gern folgte sie seinen Bewegungen, brachten sie sie doch von den Orks weg. Dennoch klopfte ihr Herz bis zum Hals, denn jeden Moment rechnete sie damit von den Widerlingen entdeckt zu werden.

Legolas achtete peinlichst genau darauf ja keinen trockenen Zweig zu zertreten und er atmete ein wenig auf, als er hörte, wie die Orks lauthals anfingen zu singen. Das gab ihm die nötige Geräuschkulisse, um ungehört die Flucht anzutreten.

Nach etwa hundert Metern entließ er Amila aus seiner Umklammerung, nahm sie bei der Hand und begann zu laufen. Auch jetzt noch, im Rennen, bewegten sie sich so leise wie möglich und sie hörten auch keinerlei Anzeichen, dass die Orks ihnen folgen könnten.

Legolas lief vorneweg und Amila folgte ihm. Zum ersten Mal war sie froh, dass Legolas ihre Hand hielt. Das gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, denn erst jetzt wurde ihr richtig bewusst, wie knapp sie doch eben davongekommen waren.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es beiden erschien, erreichten sie den Waldrand und hielten in ihrem Laufen inne.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Legolas sie keuchend.

Amila nickte. Sie war ziemlich außer Atmen und eigentlich war sie ganz schön verstört, aber das musste sie ihm ja nicht sagen.

„Ihr zittert aber.", meinte er und ergriff wieder ihre Hand, die er erst vor wenigen Augenblicken losgelassen hatte. Amila sah ihn nicht an. Langsam kam der Schock über das eben erlebte. Wie nah waren sie dem sicheren Tod gewesen! Erst jetzt traf sie diese Erkenntnis mit einem Schlag.

Legolas sah sie besorgt an. Es schien sie doch ganz schön mitgenommen zu haben. Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an und zwang sie damit ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Bekümmert musste er feststellen, dass das Leuchten vollends verschwunden war und stattdessen nur noch tiefe Schwärze in ihren Augen lag. Er konnte Verwirrung und Angst darin erkennen und es machte ihn traurig. Warum war er auch auf die dumme Idee gekommen einen Waldspaziergang zu machen? Er wusste doch, dass Orks hier herumliefen.

Amila wurde durch die Sorge, die sie in seinen Augen lesen konnte nur noch verwirrter. Wieso machte er sich um sie Gedanken? Sie, die ihn immerzu anmeckerte, wenn sich nur die Gelegenheit bot…

„Da seid ihr ja! Ich suche Euch schon seit einer Ewigkeit!"

Die beiden schraken auseinander, als sie Gimlis Stimme vernahmen, der jetzt auf sie zukam. Ein wissendes Grinsen hatte sich auf seine Züge gestohlen, als er seinen Freund und Amila so nah voreinander stehen gesehen hatte.

„Es tut mir ja Leid, dass ich euch störe.", meinte er augenzwinkernd, „Aber Elanor hat nach Euch verlangt, Amila."

„Geht es ihr nicht gut?" Die Elbe hatte sich wieder gefangen und verdrängte Legolas' Blick aus ihren Gedanken.

„Doch, aber sie fühlt sich wohl ein bisschen allein."

Amila nickte. „Ich geh schon voraus. Hab Dank, Gimli."

Mit diesen Worten lief sie in Richtung Wirtshaus ohne sich noch einmal zu den beiden umzudrehen.

Amüsiert knuffte Gimli seinem Freund in die Seite.

„Du magst sie, hab ich Recht?", fragte er verschmitzt.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", erwiderte Legolas kopfschüttelnd und machte sich mit einem lachenden Gimli im Schlepptau auch auf den Weg zum Gasthaus.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Und lasst mir doch bitte einen kleinen Kommentar da, ja? Ich weiß doch sonst gar nicht, ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht..._


	12. Verwirrung

**Disclaimer: **Alles aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" gehört J.R.R.Tolkien. Geld wird mit der Story nicht verdient.

Erst einmal ein gaaaanz großes Sorry, dass es mit dem neuen Kapitel so schrecklich lange gedauert hat. Tut mir wirklich extrem dolle Leid :o( Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es in Zukunft wieder aller zwei Wochen ein Update geben wird, wie das ja anfangs mal der Fall war. Aber ich gebe mein Bestes... ich verspreche es.

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Fühlt euch alle von mir geknuddelt!

_Melethil_ - Die beiden sind sich im letzten Kapitel ja doch schon recht nahe gekommen... Hier gehts auch ein kleines Schrittchen weiter nach vorn... aber wie immer seeeehr langsam ;o) Die Wirtshausszene hat auch großen Spaß gemacht zu schreiben, ebenso wie dieses Kapitel. Ich hoffe dir gefällt's :o)

_kat_ - Vielen Dank für das Lob! Ich hab mich echt dolle gefreut, denn wenn jemand deine Charaktere lobt und deinen Schreibstil dann ist man immer irgendwie tierisch stolz ;o) Amilas Vergangenheit wird aber wohl erst in späteren Kapiteln gelüftet, so lange heißt es warten... aber dreimal kannst du raten, wer das Gehimnis wohl aufdeckt... _surprise, surprise, surprise..._ :o)

_Steffi2105_ - Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat... :o( Sorry, aber es ging wirklich nicht eher...

Mal sehen, wann sich Amilas Meinung über Legolas ändert. Sie kommt schon so langsam ins Grübeln, aber da sie eben ziemlich stur ist, wird sich das wohl noch eine Weile hinziehen... jajaja... In der Liebe sind die Augen des Herzens eben manchmal ganz schön blind...

_HexenLady_ - Schön, dass du die Story auch hier gefunden hast ;o) Wo hattest du sie denn eigentlich sonst gelesen? Hm... ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber hier stell ich das neue Kapitel meist immer zuerst rein...

A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist Gabi gewidmet. Dem liebenswerten Hausdrachen, weil sie mir durch ihre Mails immer wieder einen Grund gegeben hat weiterzuschreiben.

**°°°°°**

**Kapitel 9**

**Verwirrung**

„Was ist? Warum halten wir an?"

„Deine Schwester braucht mal eine Pause, Tonda.", entgegnete ihm Amila und hob Elanor vom Pferd.

Tonda war so in sein Gespräch mit Gimli über die verschiedensten Kampfarten vertieft, dass er seine Schwester für den Moment vollkommen vergessen hatte. Doch auch Legolas und Gimli schwangen sich jetzt vom Pferd.

Gleich nach Sonnenaufgang waren sie losgeritten, denn Amila wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit in Loda verbringen, als unbedingt notwendig war. Elanors Fieber war über Nacht gestiegen und sie wollte, dass Elrond sie untersuchte, solange er noch in Minas Tirith war. Außerdem hatte sie jetzt auch noch einige rote Flecken bekommen, die sich bis heute morgen über den ganzen Körper verteilt hatten und eine gründliche Untersuchung im Schloss daher unumgänglich machten.

Vorsichtig setzte Amila das Mädchen auf eine Decke. Sie hatten am Waldrand gehalten, denn hier war noch Schatten. Doch sobald sie über die weiten Ebenen reiten würde, wären sie der Sonne ganz ausgeliefert und heute versprach wieder ein heißer Tag zu werden.

„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Übungsstunde?", fragte Gimli und schulterte seine Axt.

Tonda strahlte und ohne etwas sagen zu brauchen, reichte ihm Legolas schon sein Schwert. Der Junge nahm es dankbar entgegen und beeilte sich hinter Gimli herzulaufen, der sich ein wenig abseits von den Pferden schon in Position gestellt hatte.

Legolas verzichtete darauf die Pferde anzubinden, sondern ließ sie grasen. Liebevoll streichelte er Arod über seine glänzende Mähne. Seit heute morgen waren sie unterwegs und er hatte sich auch eine kleine Pause verdient.

Amila war unterdessen damit beschäftigt die roten Flecken von Elanor zu kontrollieren. Sie machte sich wirklich große Sorgen, denn erste heute Morgen hatte sie eine Salbe aufgetragen, doch besser geworden war es nicht.

Legolas setzte sich zu den beiden.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er Amila.

„Gut.", antwortete ihm statt der Elbe eine Kinderstimme.

Er lächelte. „Das ist schön. Aber diese Flecken sehen nicht so gut aus.", meinte er mit einem Kopfnicken auf ihre Arme.

„Sie jucken auch ganz schön, aber Amila hat gesagt, ich soll nicht so dran herumkratzen."

„Damit hat sie auch Recht."

Er sah Amila an. „Habt Ihr die Flecken schon mit Mallornrinde eingerieben?"

„Mehrfach, aber sie scheinen nur noch mehr zu werden.", entgegnete sie ihm resigniert.

„Habt Ihr auch schon Blethynblüten probiert?"

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wenn _Mallorn_ nicht hilft, dann werden diese Blüten bei einem Menschen auch keinen Effekt haben."

„Doch… wenn Ihr sie richtig verarbeitet, dann können sie eine sehr starke Wirkung haben, auch wenn die Patienten nicht elbischen Blutes sind."

Amila schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe das schon mehrfach ausprobiert, das hilft nicht."

„Dann habt Ihr es nie richtig gemacht.", stellte Legolas nüchtern fest.

Amila warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Stellte er gerade wieder ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage? Doch sie schluckte die bissige Bemerkung, die ihr auf der Zunge lag um Elanors Willen hinunter und sagte stattdessen: „Es nützt nichts darüber zu streiten, denn ich habe sowieso keine bei mir und hier werden wir sie bestimmt nicht finden."

„Warum? Sie wachsen überall. Die Pflanze vermehrt sich doch wie Unkraut."

Amila seufzte. Warum musste er denn schon wieder alles hinterfragen? Konnte er es nicht auf ihrer Aussage bewenden lassen? Nein, natürlich nicht, denn schließlich war er _Prinz Legolas_! „Sie wächst an feuchten Standorten und ich habe in der ganzen Zeit, in der wir durch den Wald geritten sind, nicht einen einzigen Bach oder See gesehen." Damit schien für sie das Thema beendet zu sein.

Legolas sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann stand er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und bewegte sich in Richtung Wald.

„Wo wollt Ihr hin?", rief ihm Amila überrascht hinterher.

„Ich hole Blethynblüten."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte die Elbe sich wieder Elanor zu.

„Der glaubt auch, er kann alles.", flüsterte sie vor sich hin.

„Ich glaube aber, dass er welche findet."

Überrascht sah sie Elanor an.

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du? Auf meiner oder auf seiner?"

Eigentlich hatte sich Amila die Frage eher selber gestellt, doch Elanor antwortete: „Ich mag euch doch beide und außerdem ist er ein Elb, also kann er auch die Pflanze finden."

Amila schnaubte.

„Ich bin auch ein Elb. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich auch alles kann. Elben sind keine Götter, sie haben sich ihr Wissen über viele Jahrhunderte hinweg auch nur angeeignet. Und ich bin mir wirklich sehr sicher, dass hier in dieser Gegend keine Blethynblüten zu finden sind."

Elanor sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Seit du gestern Abend wiedergekommen bist, bist du jedes Mal gleich so aufbrausend. Was ist denn passiert? Gimli hat gesagt, dass du mit Legolas unterwegs warst. Hat er irgendetwas Gemeines gesagt?"

Das Mädchen erntete einen weiteren überraschten Blick von der Elbe. Das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Gimli hatte es also schon wieder herumerzählt. Und wenn Elanor davon wusste, dann Tonda mit Sicherheit auch und zu Hause würde sie sich wieder vor lauter dummen Spekulationen nicht mehr retten können.

„Er hat nichts Gemeines gesagt.", antwortete sie, nach einigem Zögern, schließlich auf Elanors Frage.

„Warum verhältst du dich dann immer so ihm gegenüber?"

„_Wie_ verhalte ich mich denn?", fragte Amila mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Du bist immer so abweisend und beschimpfst ihn oft…"

„Ich beschimpfe ihn?" Gut, das wusste sie selber, aber das es so offensichtlich war, dass hatte sie dann doch nicht erwartet.

„Ja, und du bist auch sonst immer recht gemein ihm gegenüber, deshalb hab ich ja gedacht, dass er irgendetwas Dummes gesagt oder getan haben muss. Denn sonst bist du zu allen freundlich, also musst du ja böse auf ihn sein."

Amila zögerte. Warum musste das Kind denn alles so genau beobachten?

„Weißt du, manchmal ist das eben so. Es gibt Menschen, die mag man gleich auf Anhieb und man brauch sich nur kurz mit ihnen zu unterhalten, um zu wissen, dass man mit ihnen gut zurechtkommt. Und dann gibt es Menschen, die sehr schwierig sind, also irgendwie anders als der Rest und da ist es nur natürlich, dass man mit denen am Anfang nicht so gut klarkommt."

„Also muss man sie erst besser kennen lernen."

„Genau, aber manchmal will man das auch gar nicht, weil man weiß, dass man sie wohl nie richtig mögen wird."

Elanor nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Aber dann stahl sich ein fragender Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.

„Und… willst du denn Legolas besser kennen lernen?"

Amila sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie sah so unschuldig aus und war sich ihrer Frage wohl gar nicht so richtig bewusst. Ob sie Legolas näher kennen lernen wollte? Himmel, was war denn das für eine Frage? Nein, natürlich nicht! Das lag für sie ja wohl auf der Hand! So was! Aber warum zögerte sie dann noch immer mit ihrer Antwort? Verdammt!

„Also… ich… ich weiß nicht."

Nein, natürlich wollte sie ihn nicht besser kennen lernen! Wieso erzählte sie hier so einen Stuss? Himmel! Wusste sie es vielleicht wirklich nicht? War sie sich doch unsicher?

Elanor sah sie fragend an, denn schließlich mochte sie Legolas sehr.

„Nicht?", fragte sie ein wenig enttäuscht.

Stille.

„Vielleicht."

In diesem Moment trat Legolas aus dem Schatten der Bäume. Er hielt ein Bündel gelblicher Blüten in der Hand.

Amila fuhr zusammen und starrte ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Mit diesem plötzlichen Auftreten hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Doch in Sekundenbruchteilen brachte sie ihre entgleisten Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle und fragte in dem ruhigsten und sachlichsten Ton, den sie aufbringen konnte: „Ihr habt Blethynblüten gefunden?"

Legolas nickte. „Ja, nicht weit von hier fließt ein kleiner Bach und da wuchsen sie zuhauf."

„Ha!", kam der leise Triumphschrei von Elanor und sie zischte Amila „Ich wusste doch, dass er welche findet!" ins Ohr.

Legolas räusperte sich.

Oh, Himmel! War er etwa verlegen? Er wird doch nicht…!

„Ich werde sie zu einer Salbe verarbeiten. Es dürfte nicht lange dauern…" Und mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Pferden.

Amila holte tief Luft. Erst jetzt kam der Schock. Sie betete zu Eru, dass er ihrem Gespräch mit Elanor nicht zugehört hatte und nicht schon eine Weile hinter den Bäumen stand. Bei dem Gedanken daran drehte sich ihr der Magen um. Im ersten Moment war sie viel zu überrascht über sein Auftauchen, da war ihr nicht viel Zeit zum Rotwerden geblieben, doch die ganze Sache war ihr doch sehr peinlich. Um nicht zu sagen überaus _schrecklich _peinlich!

War sie denn wirklich so wie alle anderen Elbendamen? Ihr kamen wieder die Bilder vom gestrigen Tag in den Sinn. Als sie auf dem Marktplatz gestanden und Legolas und Tonda beim Üben zugesehen hatte, waren mehrere Mädchen in lautes Gekreisch und dämliches Gekicher ausgebrochen. Gehörte sie denn auch schon zu so einem ‚Legolas-Anbetungs-Verein', deren ‚Mitglieder' sich regelrecht zu Boden warfen, nur wenn er sie anlächelte? Die schon dahinschmolzen, wenn er auch nur in der Nähe war? Und die schon bei seinen unzähligen Ruhmgeschichten verzückt zu seufzen anfingen? Energisch versuchte sie die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. Bei Eru, so eine war _sie_ doch nicht!

Legolas suchte unterdessen die Utensilien für die Herstellung der Salbe zusammen. Aber richtig bei der Sache war er nicht. Gerade als er aus dem Wald treten wollte hatte Elanor eine sehr interessante Frage gestellt. Lauschen lag zwar gar nicht in seiner Natur, aber wer hört schon nicht zu, wenn sein Name in einem Gespräch fällt?

Sie hatte geantwortet ‚vielleicht'. Was hieß das? Eigentlich nicht? Eventuell doch?

Er erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend. Eigentlich hatten sie sich da doch sehr gut verstanden und zum ersten Mal hatte ihr Gespräch nicht in einem Streit geendet. Sie hatte sogar ein wenig über sich selbst erzählt, was ihn erstaunt und auch erfreut hatte. Und dann kam heute ein ‚vielleicht'? Ein ‚eigentlich nicht wirklich'? Und da hatte er sich so viel Mühe gegeben freundlich zu ihr zu sein… Halt. Hatte er das gerade wirklich vor sich selbst zugegeben? Er hatte sich Mühe gegeben ihr zu gefallen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Er verscheuchte seine Gedanken und widmete sich stattdessen der Zerkleinerung der Blüten. Immer und immer wieder hieb er mit dem Mörser auf sie ein, zerquetschte sie regelrecht. War er etwa enttäuscht?

Irgendwie war er auch selbst Schuld. Sie hielt ihn bestimmt für ganz unverantwortlich, weil er sie gestern zu einem Spaziergang überredet hatte. Wie konnte er auch so dumm sein, sie mitten in einen Wald voller Orks zu führen! Anscheinend hatten ihn alle guten Geister verlassen. Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, welcher Gefahr er sie gestern augesetzt hatte. Wie konnte er auch keine Waffen mitnehmen?

Die bittere Erkenntnis traf ihn jetzt mit einem Schlag. Wie konnte sie ihn denn auch näher kennen lernen wollen, wenn er so ein unvorsichtiger Idiot war? Da konnte er ihr ja nun wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen. Aber warum hatte sie ihn denn nicht von dem Spaziergang abgehalten? Sie wusste doch auch von den Orks und sie war doch sonst immer so erpicht darauf ihm seine Fehler unter die Nase zu reiben.

Legolas seufzte auf. Es war wohl wirklich hoffnungslos. Doch ihre Antwort auf Elanors Frage traf ihn, obwohl er gar nicht richtig wusste, warum. Warum verdammt, interessierte er sich auch so für sie? Konnte es ihm denn nicht egal sein, was sie über ihn dachte? Und eigentlich konnte er doch auch gut auf ihre Gesellschaft verzichten.

Konnte er das?

Gimli hatte gestern etwas angemerkt, das ihm gar nicht gefallen hatte. _„Du magst sie, hab ich Recht?" _hatte er gefragt und natürlich hatte er abgeblockt, doch nun zwang er sich darüber nachzudenken.

Gut… ja… vielleicht… möglicherweise… mochte er sie… Gerade weil sie nicht so war wie alle anderen. Es hatte noch nie eine Frau geschafft, so oft mit ihm einen Streit anzufangen und auch noch die Oberhand dabei zu behalten. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Schon von Anfang an hatte sie ihn in die Schranken gewiesen und er hatte feststellen müssen, dass nicht alle weiblichen Wesen um den Finger zu wickeln waren. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Rausschmiss aus Borondirs Krankenzimmer oder die Ablehnung mit ihm zu tanzen.

Das hatte wahrlich noch niemand geschafft. Was waren die feinen Elbendamen vom Hofe im Gegensatz zu ihr? Wer würde von denen denn in einem Waisenhaus helfen und sich so rührend um die Kinder kümmern, selbst wenn es nicht die eigenen wären? Und er hatte auch noch nie eine Frau kämpfen sehen, die sich damit so für jemand anderen aufopferte.

Verdammt… er mochte sie wirklich. Legolas stöhnte auf.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Erschrocken sah er auf.

„Was!", fragte er perplex.

Ein besorgt dreinblickender Gimli stand vor ihm und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Du siehst blass aus.", stellte dieser nüchtern fest.

„Nein, mir geht's gut… alles klar.", entgegnete ihm Legolas und stand auf, das kleine Holztöpfchen mit der fertigen Salbe in der Hand. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte bei der Herstellung anscheinend die Oberhand übernommen, derweil sein Verstand ganz anderen Gedanken nachgegangen war.

„Bist du dir sicher? Du hast so schmerzhaft gestöhnt, als ob dir irgendetwas wehtäte."

Legolas' Ohren verfärbten sich.

„Alles in Ordnung."

Er räusperte sich und setzte eine neutrale Miene auf. „Wie geht es mit dem Training voran?", fragte er.

„Der Junge macht sich. Aber ich bin lange nicht so ein guter Lehrer wie du.", gab Gimli zu, Legolas' Themenwechsel dabei nicht weiter Beachtung schenkend.

„Wenn ich Elanor versorgt habe, dann löse ich dich ab."

Gimli nickte und wandte sich wieder Tonda zu, während Legolas sich Amila und dem Mädchen näherte. Er atmete tief durch und schob die Gedanken, die ihn bis eben noch mächtig beschäftigt hatten zur Seite. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt äußerst ungünstig um sich weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Amila nahm ihm die Salbe ab. „Danke, ich mach das schon."

Er nickte, setzte sich aber zu den beiden.

Die Elbe rieb Elanors Rücken ein, der am schlimmsten von den roten Flecken betroffen war. Vorsichtig massierte sie die schmalen Schultern.

„Das juckt, Amila."

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber du musst still halten." Sie massierte die Salbe weiter ein.

„Ihr müsst es dicker auftragen.", sagte Legolas nach einer Weile.

Amila schenkte ihm einen düsteren Blick. Sie hatte sich ganz fest vorgenommen nicht noch einmal Schwäche vor Legolas zu zeigen. Sollte er ihre Antwort vorhin wirklich gehört haben, dann sollte er wenigstens nie auch nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass sie ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise näher kommen wollte. Nein, sie wollte nicht mit den anderen weiblichen Personen in eine Schublade gesteckt werden.

„Es wirkt sowieso nicht.", entgegnete sie ihm deshalb schroff.

„Nur weil ihr es nicht richtig auftragt.", beharrte er auf seinem Standpunkt.

Amila verleierte ihre Augen.

„Habt Ihr jemals daran gedacht, dass es überhaupt gar nicht wirkt?"

„Habt Ihr jemals daran gedacht, dass Ihr ihm nicht einmal eine Chance gebt?" Bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte sagte er zu Elanor: „Dreh dich um."

Gehorsam leistete das Mädchen der Aufforderung folge und Legolas nahm Amila die kleine Holzschale ab. Vorsichtig begann er ihr Gesicht, Arme und Beine einzucremen, bevor er sich dann schließlich wieder ihrem zierlichen Rücken zuwendete.

Amila beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Sie mochte es nicht, dass er ihre Arbeit übernahm, denn sie hatte immer das Gefühl, er akzeptiere ihre Fähigkeiten als Heiler nicht. Sicher, er war ein Elb, aber das war schließlich keine Entschuldigung für alles, was er tat und ihr somit an Arbeit wegnahm.

Außerdem hatte er schon wieder die Oberhand über die Situation übernommen und das gefiel ihr nicht. Nein, ganz und gar nicht!

Nach einer Weile beendete Legolas seine Arbeit und stand auf.

„Es wird noch ein bisschen dauern, aber bald werden die Flecken nicht mehr so groß sein und das Jucken hört auch auf."

Amila nickte knapp.

Legolas schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er zu Gimli und Tonda hinüberging. Glücklicherweise sah er nicht mehr Amilas Blick, der ihn regelrecht durchbohrte.

„Siehst du, er ist doch ganz nett.", stellte Elanor fest, als Legolas außer Hörweite war.

Amilas Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher und sie zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ja, manchmal kann er auch ganz freundlich sein.", räumte sie widerstrebend ein, dabei ihre Gedanken vor ein paar Minuten aber für sich behaltend.

„Also, zu mir und auch zu Tonda war er bisher immer ganz lieb."

Amila musste lachen.

„Ach, Elanor…"

°°°°°

Nachdem sie weitere zwei Stunden unterwegs waren, erreichten sie endlich Minas Tirith. Die Reise über die Ebenen war ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen, obwohl Legolas seine Umgebung stets einer genauen Betrachtung unterzog, um nicht wieder Gefahr zu laufen herumstreunenden Orktruppen in die Hände zu fallen.

Auf halber Strecke zum Schloss trennten sie sich von Tonda, der zunächst zum Waisenhaus reiten und Mora besuchen würde, um sie zu beruhigen. Schließlich waren sie nun schon drei Tage unterwegs gewesen, ohne dass Mora auch nur das kleinste Lebenszeichen von einem von ihnen erhalten hatte.

Während Legolas und Gimli die Pferde in die Ställe führten, machte sich Amila mit Elanor auf dem Arm auf den Weg zu Elrond.

Im Schloss herrschte wie immer geschäftiger Betrieb, vor allem so wenige Tage vor dem großen Fest für Eldarion gab es insbesondere im Schloss noch viel vorzubereiten. Die Hauptfeierlichkeiten wollte man auf dem Schlosshof stattfinden lassen und die Dekorationen dafür nahmen sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch. Das Turnier stattdessen würde vor den Toren der Stadt ausgetragen, da innerhalb von Minas Tirith die räumlichen Kapazitäten schlicht und einfach nicht gegeben waren.

Amila und Elanor waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich vernahmen.

„Lady Amila! Himmel, seid Ihr wieder wohlbehalten zurück?"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich erfreut um, als sie Borondirs Stimme erkannte, doch erstarrten ihre Gesichtszüge sogleich, als sie bemerkte, dass der Elb nicht allein auf sie zukam. An seinem Arm hing doch tatsächlich eine vergnügt lächelnde Sabya! Hatte sich in den wenigen Tagen Borondirs Abneigung gegenüber dieser Frau etwa so stark verändert, dass er jetzt Arm in Arm mit ihr durch das Schloss lief?

„Ja, wir haben die zwei Ausreißer wieder eingefangen.", antwortete sie ihm, „Ich bin sicher, das ganze Schloss weiß über diese ganze Sache schon Bescheid, richtig?"

Borondir seufzte und nickte. „Eigentlich wollte Aragorn den Vorfall nicht so sehr bekannt machen, aber das ist natürlich eher schwierig. Inzwischen weiß wirklich jeder davon."

„Ist denn Prinz Legolas jetzt wieder im Schloss?", fragte Sabya.

Amila bestätigte ihre Frage durch ein kurzes Nicken. „Jawohl, der Herr Prinz ist wieder da. Er ist noch in den Ställen und kümmert sich um die Pferde."

„Oh... wie schön, er kümmert sich selbst um sein Pferd! Er ist so umsichtig. Wie wundervoll, dass er wieder hier ist!", säuselte Sabya, was Amila nur dazu veranlasste mit den Augen zu leiern. Nein, anscheinend hatte sie sich kein neues ‚Bewunderungsobjekt' gesucht und Borondir schien nur der Lückenbüßer zu sein, der eben in Legolas' Abwesenheit herhalten musste. Immerhin war er Legolas' Hauptmann, also für Sabya sicherlich noch eine recht annehmbare Alternative.

„Da muss ich ihm wohl gleich einmal wieder im Schloss willkommen heißen. Obwohl er sicherlich müde sein muss, von den Strapazen, die er da draußen in der … _Wildnis_ erleiden musste!" Und mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Borondir sagte sie: „Euch macht es doch nichts aus, wenn ich mich Eurer überaus angenehmen Gesellschaft kurzzeitig entziehe um den Prinzen zu begrüßen?"

„Aber nein! Bitte, tut Euch keinen Zwang an." Borondir nahm Sabyas Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Finger. „Wir werden sicherlich heute Abend noch einmal das Vergnügen haben."

Und mit einem verabschiedenden Knicks machte sich Sabya auf den Weg um Legolas ihre Aufwartung zu machen.

„Ich mag die nicht.", flüsterte Elanor Amila ins Ohr, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Oh, ich glaube da bist du nicht die Einzige! Aber sagt, Borondir, seit wann findet Ihr Gefallen an Lady Sabya!"

Der Angesprochene rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann Euch versichern: Ich bin heilfroh, dass Legolas wieder da ist. Jetzt habe ich endlich wieder Luft zum atmen."

Amila grinste.

„So schlimm?"

Borondir stöhnte gequält auf.

„Ihr habt ja gar keine Ahnung!"

Die Elbe lachte. „Das klingt ja wirklich nicht gut. Aber sagt, ich bin auf dem Weg zu Elrond. Habt Ihr ihn heute schon gesehen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er in der Bibliothek ist. Da war er zumindest noch vor etwa einer halben Stunde."

„Gut dann schauen wir dort zuerst nach."

„Dürfte ich Euch begleiten, Mylady?"

Amila lächelte.

„Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen Eure ‚überaus angenehme Gesellschaft' nun ebenfalls in Anspruch zu nehmen."

Borondir lachte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

„Glaubt mir, die letzten Tage waren eine Qual. Neben Arwen und Euch kann man mit den Damen hier kaum ein vernünftiges Wort wechseln, ohne dass sie anfangen Lobeshymnen auf einen selbst zu verfassen."

„Oh, das kann doch aber sehr schmeichelhaft sein, findet Ihr nicht?"

„Aber nicht drei Tage hintereinander und ununterbrochen. Ich kann Euch versichern, die Hofdamen waren allesamt äußerst betrübt, als sie von Legolas' Abwesenheit erfahren haben."

Amila lächelte wissend. Oh ja, das konnte sie sich gut vorstellen. Sie waren ja alle geradezu verrückt nach dem Prinzen.

„Dies ist auch der Grund, warum Aragorn die ganze Angelegenheit nicht geheim halten konnte. Legolas' Verschwinden wurde sofort bemerkt, obwohl man gar nicht darauf aufmerksam wurde, dass Gimli ebenfalls nicht aufzufinden war."

„Ich verstehe…", sagte Amila schmunzelnd. „Aber hat Aragorn dann wirklich die ganze Geschichte erzählt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern, was er zu allen gesagt hat, aber das es um zwei Waisenkinder ging hat er außer Acht gelassen und nur einigen Wenigen erzählt. Er sagte zu den anderen wohl etwas von einem Gefallen, den Legolas und Gimli ihm tun würden und damit haben sich alle zufrieden gegeben. Aber Aragorn hat sich große Sorgen um Euch gemacht."

„Um mich?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Borondir nickte bestätigend. „Ja, um Euch und die Kinder." Der Elb lächelte Elanor an. „Er wusste anfangs nicht, dass Legolas Euch begleitete, weshalb er schon einen Trupp Soldaten hinterher schicken wollte. Aber schließlich hat er sich doch dagegen entschieden, da die ganze Angelegenheit sonst zu viel Aufsehen erregt hätte. Und ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass Ihr bei Legolas in guten Händen seid."

Verschmitzt grinste er sie an, doch sie ignorierte seinen Blick geflissentlich.

„Es wäre doch lächerlich gewesen, wenn er noch Soldaten geschickt hätte! Zumindest er müsste doch wissen, dass er sich um meine Sicherheit nicht zu sorgen braucht, zumal ich auch gut ohne Legolas' Hilfe ausgekommen wäre."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sich gerade deshalb gesorgt."

Als Amila ihn fragend ansah fuhr er fort: „Ihr seid zwar eine intelligente Elbe, die weiß was sie tut, doch wir alle wissen von den Orks die seit einiger Zeit schon die Gegend unsicher machen. Eure Sicherheit geht vor, Mylady. Doch glücklicherweise seid Ihr ja jetzt wieder wohlbehalten zurück."

„Oh Borondir, was habt Ihr denn anderes erwartet?" Amila sah ihn verständnislos an. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sich jemand Sorgen um sie machte.

„Stellt Euch vor, es wäre zu einem Kampf mit Orks oder Uruks gekommen!"

Amila zögerte. Er wusste ja noch nichts über ihren „kleinen Zwischenfall", als sie die Kinder sozusagen direkt vor den Orks gerettet hatten. Sollte sie ihm davon erzählen? Sie entschied sich dagegen. Es war besser den Vorfall erst Aragorn zu melden und ihn entscheiden zu lassen, ob er es bekannt geben wollte oder nicht. Schließlich mussten die Bewohner nicht noch mehr in Angst und Schrecken versetzt werden, noch dazu so kurz vor dem großen Fest. Das war einfach unnötig.

„Aber es gab doch einen Kampf."

Die Elbe seufzte theatralisch auf. Warum konnte Elanor ihren Mund nicht halten!

Borondir sah sie erschrocken an.

„Es gab einen Kampf?", wiederholte er Elanors Worte besorgt. „Aber es ist Euch doch nichts geschehen, oder?" Prüfend musterte er die beiden.

„Borondir, macht Eure Augen auf!", entgegnete ihm Amila, „Wir würden doch sonst wohl kaum so munter und gesund vor Euch stehen!"

„Aber es hätte ja sonst was passieren können!", rief er aus, was Amila dazu veranlasste im Gehen innezuhalten und sich zu ihm zu wenden.

„Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu. Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr Euch irgendwelche Szenarien ausmalt, was denn alles hätte geschehen können. Die Realität war weitaus unspektakulärer und ungefährlicher. Noch einmal zu Eurer Information: Uns ist nichts passiert, niemand hat irgendwelche Verletzungen davongetragen und wir sind alle wieder wohlbehalten zurück, wie Ihr bereits festgestellt hattet." Und nach einem kurzen Zögern setzte sie noch spöttisch hinzu: „Außerdem habt Ihr doch selbst gesagt, dass ich bei Legolas in guten Händen bin, nicht wahr?"

Borondir konnte nur nicken und sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Liegt es eigentlich in der Natur der Düsterwäldler sich über alles und jeden Sorgen zu machen?", wollte Amila wissen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Nun, Ihr macht Euch Gedanken über meine Sicherheit und die der Kinder, wo Ihr doch einfach Vertrauen in die Angelegenheit haben könntet. Immerhin hatte ich einen der besten Krieger des Landes mit…"

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass nicht nur ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Legolas hat ja schließlich darauf bestanden Euch zu begleiten. Das er sich so sehr um Euch gesorgt hat, ist doch nicht weiter verwunderlich."

Amila sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

Der Elb lächelte. „Nun… wir Düsterwäldler machen uns nur Sorgen um die Menschen, die uns besonders am Herzen liegen…"

Was war das denn für eine Anspielung? Worauf wollte er hinaus? Mochte Legolas sie etwa? Sonderlich nicht, dessen war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Und außerdem… woher sollte das Borondir wissen?

„Ach, ist das so?"

Borondir nickte immer noch grinsend.

„Sagt mir nicht, dass Legolas sich nicht ordentlich um Euch gekümmert hat!"

Huh… hatte sie irgendetwas verpasst? Wusste Borondir etwas, was sie nicht wusste? Wieso um alles in der Welt sollte Legolas sich großartig um sie kümmern?

Aber nun da sie darüber nachdachte, vielen ihr wirklich ein paar Situationen ein, in denen der Elb sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. Aber Borondir würde sie bestimmt nicht die Genugtuung geben und von Ihrer Rettung durch Legolas vor den Uruks erzählen. Und sie würde auch nicht ihren kleinen Waldspaziergang erwähnen, nach dessen Ende sich Legolas sehr oft nach ihrem Zustand erkundigt hatte und auch nicht, dass er ihr nach dem Kampf den Fuß verbunden hatte. Nein, sie würde seine Andeutungen auf ihre Person einfach ignorieren.

„Oh ja", entgegnete sie, woraufhin sich schon ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf Borondirs Gesicht ausbreitete. „Er hat vorhin erst Blethynblüten für _Elanor_ geholt und sie zu einer Salbe verarbeitet…" Sein Grinsen erstarb langsam. „Ich war ihm wirklich sehr dankbar, dass er dies für sie getan hat, denn es geht ihr jetzt wirklich besser, nicht wahr?"

Elanor nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, meine Haut juckt nicht mehr ständig."

Borondirs Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich wieder normalisiert.

„Hm… ich verstehe… Ja, Legolas versteht schon so einiges von der Heilkunst. Er hat als Kind viel Zeit bei den Heilern in Düsterwald verbracht."

„Tatsächlich?" Innerlich atmete Amila auf. Sie hatte Borondir abgelenkt und musste sich jetzt keiner weiteren Sticheleien erwehren.

„Sein Vater, König Thranduil, hat anfangs viel Wert auf Legolas' Bildung gelegt und ihn sehr gefordert."

„Wieso nur ‚anfangs'"?

„Nun ja", entgegnete Borondir mit einem Lächeln, „Er hat sowieso immer nur gemacht, was er wollte. Oder sagen wir lieber, _wir _haben gemacht, was wir wollten, obwohl ich hier ganz deutlich hervorheben muss, dass Legolas derjenige wahr, der mich vom Lernen abgehalten hat."

Die Elbe sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Also war Legolas immer der Missetäter, der Euch zu wilden Ritten und Wettkämpfen angestiftet hat? Und sein Vater hat dann irgendwann erkannt, dass es keinen Sinn macht, seinen Sohn zum Lernen zu zwingen?"

„Ja, so kann man das sagen. Aber ich persönlich habe weder Bogenschießen noch Reiten sonderlich gern gemacht."

Amila lachte. „Ach so… dann hat Legolas Euch immer geschlagen?"

Borondirs Ohrspitzen verfärbten sich leicht.

„So könnte man das ausdrücken, ja.", räumte er ein.

„Ihr seid also ein schlechter Verlierer?", stichelte Amila noch mit einer gewissen Genugtuung weiter, da sie nun einen Punkt gefunden hatte, an dem Borondir empfindlich zu sein schien. Das war ihre kleine Rache für die hinterhältigen Anspielungen von vorhin.

„Aber glücklicherweise gab es unsere Wettkämpfe im Bogenschießen nicht so häufig.", fuhr Borondir fort. „Wie ich eben schon sagte, hat Legolas seine Zeit lieber bei den Heilern verbracht. Was ich aber nie verstanden habe, denn wie kann man sich die Verbindung von Kriegswunden und derlei Zeugs ansehen?"

Amila lächelte.

„Außerdem ist er auch liebend gerne einfach nur durch den Wald gelaufen. Dabei immer ohne Ziel, er hat einfach nur angefangen zu laufen und dann war er über alle Berge."

Borondir schüttelte seinen Kopf, während Amila eher erstaunt war. Legolas mochte Spaziergänge?

„Ja, er liebt es vor allem im Morgengrauen oder in der Abendsonne durch den Wald zu laufen, weil ihm das Zusammenspiel der unterschiedlichsten Farben da so gut gefällt…" Borondir verleierte seine Augen. „Er war schon immer eher der Romantiker von uns beiden."

Der Romantiker! Amila erinnerte sich an ihren gemeinsamen Waldspaziergang. Glücklicherweise war die Abenddämmerung da schon fast in die Nacht übergegangen und der Mond hatte ihnen den Weg gezeigt. Aber Legolas mochte anscheinend wirklich den Sonnenuntergang. Er hatte sie sogar schon einmal darauf hingewiesen, als sie vor einigen Tagen zusammen zum Waisenhaus gelaufen waren. Wenn er den Sonnenuntergang mochte, war das mit Sicherheit kein gutes Zeichen…

Sie kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu ihre Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, denn nun hatten sie die Bibliothek endlich erreicht.

Schon eine kurze Zeit später hatte sie Elrond zwischen zwei hohen Bücherregalen gefunden. Er lächelte, als Amila auf ihn zukam.

„Ihr seid alle wieder zurück?", fragte er sie.

Die Elbe nickte.

„Es hat keine großartigen Zwischenfälle gegeben…" Borondir ließ ein leises Schnauben hören, welches Amila einfach überging. „Doch ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Elrond. Könntest du Elanor untersuchen? Sie hat schon seit Tagen Fieber und hat heute große rote Pusteln bekommen. Legolas hat ihr zwar eine Salbe aus Blethynblüten gemischt, aber trotz einer Verbesserung sind die Flecken immer noch nicht vollends verschwunden."

„Lass uns einen anderen Ort suchen und dann werde ich sie mir mal ansehen."

°°°°°

Es war schon spät, als sie durch die Gänge in Richtung Thronsaal lief. Die Sonne war schon vor Stunden untergegangen und Amila war todmüde. Dennoch konnte sie noch nicht schlafen gehen, denn nachdem sie erst Elanor zurück zu Mora ins Waisenhaus gebracht und den Kranken in den Häusern der Heilung einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, verlangte nun Aragorn nach ihr.

Sie wusste nicht, aus welchem Grund er sie sehen wollte, aber sie machte sich weniger darum Gedanken, sondern viel mehr über Elrond, und was er zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Während seiner Untersuchung von Elanor war ihm nichts Außergewöhnliches aufgefallen. Die Pusteln waren nun fast vollends verschwunden und er hatte ihr geraten noch einmal Legolas' Salbe aufzutragen, da sie eine sehr gute Wirkung gezeigt hatte.

Doch was genau Elanor fehlte, konnte Elrond ihr nicht sagen. Er hatte zwar eine Vermutung gehabt, doch hatte er es ihr nicht erzählen wollen. Aber er hatte ihr versichert morgen Bescheid zu geben, denn er wolle erst noch etwas nachlesen.

Dieser Umstand bereitete Amila Kopfzerbrechen. Wieso war sich Elrond so unsicher? Er war doch sonst immer so genau mit seinen Diagnosen und was wollte er bitteschön nachlesen gehen? Er hätte sie ja auch fragen können, vielleicht hätte sie ihm seine Frage ja beantworten können.

Sie seufzte. Es lohnte sich nicht sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie würde wohl eh zu keinem Ergebnis kommen und sie war auch viel zu geschafft, um Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu finden.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Amila den Thronsaal. Doch nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, wollte sie gleich wieder hinausgehen, als sie sah, dass neben Aragorn nur Legolas noch anwesend war. Sie seufzte erneut. Hatte man denn nicht wenigstens den Rest des Tages Ruhe vor diesem Elben?

„Ah Amila, gut das du da bist.", begrüßte Aragorn sie.

Amila nickte ihm zu, bevor sie sich Legolas zuwandte, den sie höflichkeitshalber ebenfalls mit einem kurzen Nicken bedachte.

„Worum geht es, Aragorn?" Sie wollte nicht lange um den Kern herumreden. Je schneller sie das hier über die Bühne brachte, desto eher würde sie in ihre weichen Kissen sinken können.

„Legolas hat mir eben gesagt, dass es vor zwei Tagen einen ‚kleinen Zwischenfall' gegeben hat. Ist das richtig?"

Amila sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Stellst du Legolas' Wort in Frage?"

Aragorn schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall, er hat mir nur noch nichts weiter darüber erzählt. Er hat auf deine Anwesenheit bestanden."

Überrascht sah Amila zu Legolas, der sie nur freundlich anlächelte. Warum wollte er denn, dass sie dabei war? Sonst legte er doch auch nicht so einen großen Wert auf ihre Anwesenheit. Und warum zum Teufel lächelte er vor allem so verdammt nett?

„Es war nur ein kleiner Kampf, Aragorn.", berichtete ihm Amila langsam. „Nichts von so großer Bedeutung."

„Waren es Uruks?"

Legolas schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, wir wurden definitiv von Orks angegriffen, als wir auf dem Weg nach Loda waren. Aber es waren wirklich nicht viele. Vielleicht an die fünfzehn. Wahrscheinlich hat es sich um einen kleinen Trupp gehandelt, der auf dem Weg zu einem Lager war."

Aragorns Stirn legte sich in Falten. Gute Neuigkeiten waren dies wahrlich nicht.

„Zumindest war das bei der zweiten Gruppe der Fall. Sie waren ganz sicher auf dem Weg zu einem Lager."

Aragorn sah Amila überrascht an.

„Es gab noch einen Kampf?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Nein, aber wir sind noch einmal durch Zufall auf einen kleinen Trupp gestoßen.", antwortete sie ihm zögernd. Wie konnte sie ihm denn von der zweiten Begegnung mit den Orks berichten, ohne dabei zu erwähnen, dass sie mit Legolas nachts allein im Wald einen Spaziergang unternommen hatte? Das musste sie Aragorn ja nun wirklich nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Ihr seid auf sie gestoßen, als ihr auf dem Weg nach Loda ward?"

Amila schüttelte ihren Kopf, antworte ihm aber nicht.

Aragorn sah sie fragend an. Er sah zu Legolas, doch auch er schien nichts sagen zu wollen. Seine Augenbrauen kämpften sich noch weiter in die Höhe, während die beiden demonstrativ den Boden betrachteten.

„Habt nur ihr beide die zweite Orkgruppe gesehen?", fragte Aragorn vorsichtig.

Beide nickten sie, sahen aber weiterhin zu Boden. Aragorn musste grinsen. Was hatten die beiden denn miteinander getrieben? Denn das sie irgendwo alleine unterwegs gewesen waren schien ja nun offensichtlich zu sein.

„Und wo habt ihr die Orks gesehen?", fragte er neugierig weiter.

„Im Wald."

Sie waren also zu zweit allein im Wald.

„Konntet ihr sehen, wie viele es waren? War es hell?", löcherte Aragorn sie weiter.

Sie schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Nicht?"

„Es war dunkel."

Sie waren also _nachts_ zu zweit allein im Wald.

Oha.

Aragorn konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er fing an zu kichern.

„Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was ihr zwei… nachts… allein… im Wald… gemacht habt…"

„Aragorn!"

Amila funkelte ihn wütend an. Also ehrlich! Was dachte der sich denn!

„Das war Zufall, dass wir um diese Zeit dort waren.", versuchte Legolas die Situation zu retten. „Das hatten wir unglücklichen Umständen zu verdanken."

Aragorn sah ihn interessiert an.

„Darf man nach den genauen Umständen fragen?"

„Nein! Darf man nicht.", erwiderte ihm Amila wütend. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Das konnte ihm doch völlig egal sein. Ihn sollten nur die Orks beschäftigen und nicht ihre Beziehung zu Legolas. Zumal es ja auch gar keine Beziehung in irgendeiner Weise zwischen ihnen gab.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Kommen wir wieder auf die Orks zu sprechen." Aragorn hatte Mühe nicht zu lachen. „Könnt ihr ungefähr einschätzen wie viele es waren? Ich meine, es war ja dunkel da bei euch…nachts… im Wald…"

Amila bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Ich denke es waren an die zwanzig.", antwortete Legolas auf die Frage, um Amila keine Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen.

„Haben sie dort gelagert?"

„Ja.", entgegnete ihm Amila. „Sie haben sich genau vor unserer Nase niedergelassen."

„Oh."

„Genau."

„Aber sie haben euch nicht gesehen, oder?", fragte Aragorn besorgt.

„Sonst würden wir jetzt nicht mehr heil vor dir stehen.", antwortete ihm Amila. „Wir hatten beide keine Waffen dabei, weshalb ein direktes Aufeinandertreffen wohl nicht ganz so gut für uns ausgegangen wäre."

„Sie haben miteinander gesprochen. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu einem Lager", erzählte Legolas weiter. „Sie wollten dort wohl auf andere Truppen treffen. Ich weiß nicht in welche Richtung sie sich bewegt haben, aber nach den Orks zu schließen, denen wir am Anfang begegnet sind, denke ich sie waren auf dem Weg in Richtung Norden."

„Was denkst du haben sie für ein Ziel?", fragte ihn Aragorn.

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Das nächste wäre Minas Tirith, aber da deine Soldaten die Gegend überprüfen ist es wohl unmöglich, dass sich ein größerer Haufen hier irgendwo in der Nähe befindet. Rohan ist meiner Meinung nach zu weit östlich und dann bleibt nur noch Lórien übrig. Das wäre ein mögliches Ziel."

Aragorn nickte zögernd.

„Immerhin haben sie schon immer versucht Lórien anzugreifen, nur ist es ihnen bisher noch nie gelungen.", sprach Legolas weiter.

„Doch warum sollten sie gerade jetzt Lórien angreifen?", fragte Amila. „Wir haben seit Jahren Frieden."

„In der Tat, das erscheint unlogisch, aber was könnten sie sonst für ein Ziel verfolgen?", hielt Aragorn dagegen. „Und wir wissen auch immer noch nicht, wer denn ihr Anführer ist. Denn sie werden wohl kaum ohne einen Befehl handeln. Und wenn sie sich irgendwo sammeln, dann können wir definitiv davon ausgehen, dass sie einen Gebieter haben."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, ehe Aragorn zu einem Schluss kam und sagte: „Wir müssen jemanden nach Lórien schicken. Sie müssen gewarnt werden."

Amila sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Wir wissen doch überhaupt nicht, ob Lórien das Ziel ist!"

„Es kann nur Lórien sein.", entgegnete Aragorn ihr bestimmt.

„Aber warum denn?", fragte Amila verständnislos. „Warum nicht Düsterwald?"

„Weil Düsterwald vollkommen uninteressant für die Orks ist.", antwortete ihr statt Aragorn Legolas. „Düsterwald liegt viel zu weit nördlich. Es ist kalt und die Orks haben sich schon seit jeher vor unserem Wald gefürchtet. Lórien aber liegt zentral und nah am Nebelgebirge und somit nah an Moria."

Aragorn nickte. „Das stimmt."

„Und wen willst du hinschicken?", fragte Amila Aragorn. „Deine Soldaten haben schon genug damit zu tun die Stadt zu beobachten und unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das Fest nimmt sie alle in Anspruch."

Der König seufzte.

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Dann…" Er wurde unterbrochen.

„Ich gehe."

Aragorn schüttelte bestimmt seinen Kopf. „Nein Legolas, du bist mein Gast. Du gehst auf keinen Fall."

„Gut, dann kann ich ja gehen."

Beide Männer sahen die Elbe überrascht an.

„Was ist?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Aragorn, du kannst keine deiner Soldaten schicken und Legolas auch nicht, da er dein Gast ist und seine Abwesenheit sofort auffallen würde. Jemand anderen kannst du aber auch nicht gehen lassen, da ich mir sicher bin, dass du nicht jedem die ganze Sache erzählen willst."

„Es ist zwar wichtig, dass alles geheim bleibt, aber ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass du allein nach Lórien reitest."

Amila rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Ein einzelner Reiter sorgt lange nicht für so viel Aufsehen, wie eine ganze Gruppe. Keiner wird mich hören, noch sehen und in drei Tagen bin ich in Lórien und in einer Woche wieder zurück. Wirklich Aragorn, das ist nun keine große Sache!"

Der König seufzte erneut.

Legolas beobachtete ihn misstrauisch und als Aragorn ein langes, gedehntes „Soooo…" ertönen ließ hielt er es nicht mehr aus und schaltete sich ein.

„Du willst sie nicht allein nach Lórien schicken, hab ich Recht Aragorn?" Er sah seinen Freund fest an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Wenn du sie schickst, dann reite ich mit."

„Mein Gott!" Amila ließ Aragorn keine Zeit zum Antworten. „Legolas, Ihr wisst, dass ich kämpfen kann. Ich nehme mir einen Bogen mit und wenn es denn sein muss auch ein Schwert, aber tut um Himmels Willen nicht so, als ob ich nicht allein klarkäme!"

„Da draußen wimmelt es nur so von Orks!"

„Ich reite nachts, da sehen sie mich nicht."

„Das ist doch total unverantwortlich! Euch kann sonst was zustoßen!"

„Ihr seid nicht mein Vater!"

„Nein, aber man muss ständig auf Euch aufpassen!"

Amila sah ihn entrüstet an.

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen!"

„Ihr stürzt Euch immer unüberlegt in irgendwelche Sachen und…"

„_Unüberlegt_? Wer hat uns denn bitte in Gefahr gebracht, als wir auf einmal im Wald vor den Orks standen! Wessen Idee war denn das Ganze?"

„Ihr habt doch zugestimmt. Ihr seid genauso Schuld wie ich!"

Aragorn musste grinsen. Die zwei schienen ihn vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Sie gingen förmlich in ihrem Streit auf. Doch er hätte nicht sagen können, auf wessen Seite er stand. Einerseits hatte Amila Recht, denn er wollte nicht noch jemanden in diese Geschichte mit hineinziehen. Sicherlich würde er Elrond davon unterrichten, aber niemand anderen. Insofern blieb wirklich nur die Möglichkeit einen von beiden zu schicken. Aber andererseits hatte Legolas auch Recht, dass er unmöglich Amila schicken konnte. Immerhin war sie nun mal eine Frau. Auch er wusste zwar, dass sie nicht ungeschickt mit Schwert und Bogen umgehen konnte, doch war sie kräftemäßig einem Mann schlicht und einfach unterlegen.

Legolas zu schicken war ihm da noch die beste Alternative. Doch dagegen hatte Amila Einspruch erhoben und sie hatte Recht. Schon in den letzten Tagen hatte sein Fehlen großes Aufsehen erregt und er wusste nicht, wie er sich schon wieder eine Ausrede einfallen lassen sollte.

Aber dennoch. Es war notwendig, dass Galadriel und Celeborn von der Gefahr unterrichtet wurden. Irgendeinen musste er schicken. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm auch klar wen.

„Jetzt hört mir mal zu. Ihr habt beide Recht, dass ich weder den einen noch den anderen von euch schicken kann. Deshalb werdet ihr zusammen nach Lórien reiten."

Stille.

Amila und Legolas sahen Aragorn einfach nur an.

Niemand sagte ein Wort.

„Nur wir beide?"

Aragorn nickte, wobei er ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste. Oh ja, seine Idee war gut gewesen. Warum war er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen?

„Wann?"

„Ich halte es für das beste, wenn ihr beide den ersten Tag der Festlichkeiten noch hier verbringt.", erläuterte Aragorn die zeitliche Planung. „Dann werden wir auch den ersten Teil des Turniers stattfinden lassen und es wird nicht so sehr auffallen, dass ihr nicht mehr da seid, wenn man euch zu Beginn gesehen hat. Ich denke, ihr macht euch dann am besten in der Nacht auf den Weg."

Amila und Legolas nickten als Zeichen ihres Einverständnisses.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr nach eurer Ankunft in Lórien Galadriel und Celeborn sofort Bericht erstattet und zwar über alles, was ihr über die Bewegungen der Orks wisst. Auch über den Angriff auf eure Gruppe bei eurer Ankunft hier, Legolas."

„Werden sie uns auch zu Galadriel vorlassen?", fragte Amila, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es so einfach war mit der Hohen Frau zu sprechen.

„Sie kennen Legolas. Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendwelche Probleme geben wird, aber zu eurer Sicherheit gebe ich euch noch ein Schreiben von mir mit. Das dürfte euch beiden dann ganz gewiss Zutritt zum Goldenen Wald verschaffen."

Aragorn musterte die beiden. Sie waren so still geworden, was so sehr im Gegensatz zu ihrem Streit von vorhin stand.

„Sonst alles in Ordnung? Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein", antwortete ihm Amila. „Ich denke, ich ziehe mich dann zurück. Gute Nacht die Herren."

Und mit einem Knicks verließ sie den Thronsaal.

Kaum hatte sie die Türen geschlossen verließ ein ärgerlicher, leiser Schrei ihre Lippen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Warum hatte Aragorn sie nicht allein geschickt! Warum musste sie jetzt mit diesem dämlichen Elben zusammen nach Lórien reiten?

Oh bei Eru! Was hatte sie denn getan, dass sie eine Woche lang seine Gesellschaft ertragen musste! Das war doch wirklich nicht fair!

Aufseufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern. Sie brauchte jetzt ganz dringend Schlaf.

Einfach nur Schlaf…

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Keep reviewing! ;o) Ich liiiiebe eure Reviews...


	13. Intermezzo III

**Disclaimer: **Alles aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" gehört J.R.R.Tolkien. Geld wird mit der Story nicht verdient.

Da das neue Kapitel noch ein bisschen auf sich warten lässt, gibt es jetzt erst einmal ein weiteres "Intermezzo". Wie immer ist es recht kurz, aber das ist nach den ganzen langen Kapiteln vielleicht auch mal ganz angenehm, oder?

Danke auch für eure lieben Reviews zum letzten Kapitel!

_Steffi_ - Tut mir Leid, dass es immer so lange dauert mit den neuen Kapiteln, aber zur Zeit ist es bei mir einfach ganz schön stressig... Das nächste Kapitel war eigentlich auch vor ein paar Tagen schon fast fertig, aber ich hab es so oft überarbeitet, dass es mir am Ende überhaupt gar nicht mehr gefallen hat, weshalb es also alles noch ein bisschen dauern wird... :o( aber dafür gibt es heute ein bisschen was von _Jyrch_...

_HexenLady_ - Hach, danke für das Lob :o) Man hört doch immer wieder gerne, wenn jemandem die Story gefällt... leider dauert es noch ein bisschen, bis es dann mit Legolas und Amila weitergeht ;o( Aber vielleicht komme ich jetzt in den nächsten Tagenmal wieder mal mehr zum Schreiben... aber dafü gibt es in diesem Intermezzo auch eine kleine Überraschung :o)

_kat _- Dankeschön, dankeschön, ich find es ganz schön, dass dir die Story gefällt...;o) hach...Joah, ich war auch beim letzten Kapitel richtig froh, dass ich die beiden ganz allein nach Lórien schicke... erst sollte eigentlich noch Gimli mit, aber ich hatte mich dann doch gegen ihn entschieden. Der gute Kerl würde dann vielleicht wieder in den entscheidenden Momenten hereinplatzen oder so... ;o) aberals "Hereinplatzer" finden wir dann bestimmt auch noch jemand anderen... ;o)Aber mit Amilas Vergangenheit kann ich, wie gesagt,noch nicht so schnell rausrücken...das wird Legolas schon noch erfahren, vielleicht bald, aber eventuell dauerts auch noch eine Weile ;o) Ich bin wieder unglaublich präzise, ich weiß... aber ich kann ja nicht so viel verraten...

A/N: Jyrch rulez...

°°°°°

**Intermezzo III **

„Wie viele sind bis jetzt angekommen?"

„An die sechzig, Gebieter.", antwortete Jyrch sofort auf die Frage.

„Erst sechzig?", fragte die Stimme erneut. Jyrch nahm deutlich die Unzufriedenheit wahr, die in der Frage mitschwang. Deshalb beeilte er sich schnell etwas zu erwidern.

„Aber ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass weitere Truppen in den nächsten Tagen zu uns stoßen werden. Das Wetter war nur nicht immer so optimal für die Reise. Im Süden, sagt man, gebe es zurzeit viele Stürme, weshalb…"

Sein Vorgesetzter hob die Hand und brachte Jyrch somit zum Schweigen. Stille breitete sich aus und der Hauptmann wartete auf die nächsten Worte seines Gebieters.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es notwendig werden wird, ein so starkes Heer aufzustellen."

Jyrch war verwirrt. Hatte man ihm vor ein paar Tagen nicht noch etwas ganz anderes erzählt? Wieso war er dann eben so unzufrieden mit den sechzig Mann gewesen?

„Aber mein Gebieter…"

„Zweifelst du an meinen Worten?", wurde er grob unterbrochen. Jyrch duckte sich instinktiv, als er die Kälte bemerkte, die jetzt von seinem Vorgesetzten auszugehen schien.

„Nein…", antwortete er flüsternd.

„Gut. Hör zu, ich möchte, dass du eine Gruppe von dreißig Mann ständig bereithältst. Wenn ich meine Anweisung zum Ausrücken gebe, möchte ich das dies innerhalb einer halben Stunde geschieht."

„Jawohl Gebieter!",sagte Jyrch untergeben.

„Du weißt, was das für deine Männer bedeutet, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme kam immer näher und Jyrch rutschte weiter in sich zu zusammen. Der Hauptmann wagte nicht aufzusehen. Er hatte seinen Vorgesetzten sowieso noch nie richtig angesehen, aber er war auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf. Der kalten Stimme nach zu urteilen, war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass der Rest dieses Wesens auf irgendeine Art und Weise freundlicher sein würde.

„Hast du meine Frage gerade nicht verstanden?" Eine Hand packte Jyrch grob an der Schulter.

„Doch… doch...", beeilte sich der Ork zu antworten. „Ständig einsatzbereit heißt … keinen Branntwein, keine Weiber und auch nicht viel zu essen."

„Braver Junge!" Der Klauengriff um seine Schulter löste sich und Jyrch atmete innerlich auf. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sich deine Männer den Bauch voll schlagen und dann ewig nicht aus ihrem Tiefschlaf erwachen, richtig?"

Jyrch nickte eifrig.

„Wann…", fing der Hauptmann zögerlich an, „wann sollen wir denn ausrücken? Und wohin?"

„Das wirst du schon früh genug erfahren. In den nächsten Tagen irgendwann." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sein Gebieter noch hinzu: „Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein."

Die kalte Stimme hätte wohl auch keine weiteren Fragen geduldet.

„Du kannst gehen. Und such dir die fähigsten Männer aus!"

„Jawohl Gebieter!", entgegnete Jyrch und machte sich dann so schnell er konnte hinaus aus dem dunklen Raum.

Sein Vorgesetzter schlenderte weiter durch den dunklen Raum. Jyrch war trotz seiner Feigheit immer noch der fähigste Mann. Er würde seine Sache schon gut erledigen, obwohl er sich in der letzten Zeit einige Fehltritte geleistet hatte. Doch wenn er dann in spätestens zwei Tagen den Befehl zum Ausrücken erhalten würde, konnte er sich erneut beweisen. Und eigentlich war die Aufgabe nicht so sonderlich schwer.

Die Gruppe würde wohl weitestgehend ungeschützt unterwegs sein. Mit höchstens drei Mann als Begleitung und wenn wirklich alles gut ging, dann würde die betreffende Person auch unter ihnen sein.

Langsam schlenderte Jyrchs Gebieter zu seinem Sessel. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich darauf nieder und streifte die Kapuze ab, mit der er jedes Mal sein Gesicht verdeckte, wenn er jemanden in seinen Gemächern empfing.

Hätte Jyrch jetzt das Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten gesehen, hätte er wohl erschrocken aufgeschrieen. Doch nicht, weil es so hässlich oder entsetzlich war, sondern weil er dieses Antlitz einfach nicht erwartet hätte. Nie im Leben hätte er mit diesem Anblick gerechnet.

Das Gesicht seines Gebieters gehörte eindeutig einer _Frau_.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °° ° ° ° ° °° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °° ° °


	14. Unbekannte in der Nacht

**Disclaimer: **Alles aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" gehört J.R.R.Tolkien. Geld wird mit der Story nicht verdient.

Ich weiß, ich weiß... ich brauche mich glaube nicht schon wieder entschuldigen... denn ihr wisst ja, dass es mir Leid tut, dass es immer so lange dauert... seufz... und deshalb verspreche ich diesmal nicht, dass das nächste kapitel schneller da ist... vielleicht klappt's ja dann mal ;o)

Mein besonderer Dank gilt mal wieder meinen Reviewern... _ascahil_ und _HexenLady _! Und ich hoffe sehr, dass euch das neue Kapitel gefällt, denn ich habe mir echt Mühe gegeben die beiden sich wieder ein kleines Stückchen näher kommen zu lassen... aber ich bin wie immer sehr genre für Kritik zu haben!

A/N: Mysteriöse Begegnungen und Verwirrung der Gefühle...?

**°°°°°**

**

Kapitel 10

**

**Unbekannte in der Nacht**

_Sie war gefangen in diesem dunklen Raum. Immer und immer wieder tastete sie ihre Umgebung nach einem Ausgang ab, doch sie spürte nur die nackten Wände unter ihren Händen. Abwechselnd wurde ihr heiß und kalt und die Luft um sie herum schien mit jedem Atemzug stickiger zu werden._

Amila bekam eine Gänsehaut und versuchte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen, denn immer wieder schlichen sie sich in ihr Bewusstsein…

_Ein schmaler Lichtstreifen tauchte plötzlich vor ihren Augen auf. Eine Tür öffnete sich. Wieso hatte sie diese nicht bemerkt? Sie hatte doch die Wände abgesucht!_

_Licht durchflutete den Raum und eine Gestalt erschien in der Tür. Doch sie konnte sie nicht erkennen, denn sie musste vor dem ungewohnt hellen Licht die Augen schließen._

Wieder versuchte Amila sich auf ihren Weg zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte doch jetzt eigentlich andere Sorgen, als ihren dämlichen Traum zu analysieren. Aber das es diesmal kein gewöhnlicher Traum war, das musste sie sich auch eingestehen. Und schon wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken ab…

„_Wie gefällt es dir denn in meinem kleinen Reich?", wurde sie von einer kalten Stimme gefragt. Sie keuchte auf. Diese Stimme! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Nein, das war ganz unmöglich!_

„_Ah, du erinnerst dich, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme lachte höhnisch. „Nach all der langen Zeit erinnerst du dich… Wirklich, das hätte ich nicht erwartet."_

_Sie fühlte sich gelähmt, als ob sie zu Stein erstarrt wäre. Konnte nicht mehr atmen, fühlte nichts mehr um sich herum und hörte nur noch die Stimme dieser Gestalt in ihrem Kopf._

„_Du hast mich nicht erwartet. Ich sehe schon…", fuhr die Person weiter fort. „Aber nimmt man es genau, dann waren es ja nur etwa dreitausend Jahre, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben. Eigentlich nur ein Wimpernschlag, findest du nicht?"_

_Die Gestalt lachte verächtlich._

„_Aber wenn ich dich jetzt so ansehe, dann weiß ich, dass ich einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen habe."_

Amilas Gänsehaut verstärke sich zusehends und sie war froh, dass sie gerade in der Sonne lief. Der Traum der letzten Nacht nahm sie doch mehr mit, als sie sich anfangs selber eingestehen wollte. Wieso träumte sie auch so etwas? Nach all den vielen Jahren begegnete sie _dieser Person _in ihrem Traum. Konnte das wirklich Zufall sein?

Sie seufzte schwer. Nein, das war eigentlich viel zu unwahrscheinlich. Aber wenn dies wirklich kein Zufall war, dann mussten diese seltsamen Träume, die sie in letzter Zeit des Öfteren nicht in Ruhe schlafen ließen, von _dieser Person _kommen.

Die Elbe fröstelte. War das denn möglich? Fieberhaft überlegte sie, ob ihre anderen Träume irgendetwas mit _ihr _zu tun haben könnten.

Sie hatte von einem Überfall geträumt und kurz danach waren die Elben aus Düsterwald in Minas Tirith angekommen – erschöpft und verletzt. Sie hatten gesagt, dass sie in einen Hinterhalt geraten waren.

Schauer liefen ihr den Rücken hinunter. Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Dann hatte sie irgendwann von Orks geträumt. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Streit. Konnte dies die Auseinandersetzung sein, die Legolas und sie im Wald bei Loda gehört hatten?

Nein, in ihrem Traum hatte es noch eine weibliche Person gegeben. Wenigstens das stimmte nicht.

Aber das war ja noch nicht alles gewesen. _Diese Person_, sie konnte sie einfach nicht beim Namen nennen, hatte nicht nur mit ihr gesprochen, sondern auch mit einem Ork. Sie erinnerte sich allmählich wieder. Der Ork hatte von _ihr_ die Anweisung bekommen seine Truppen einsatzbereit zu halten. In den nächsten Tagen sollten sie ausrücken.

War das eine Warnung gewesen? Heute Nacht würde sie mit Legolas nach Lórien aufbrechen. Dann waren sie in etwa zwei Tagen irgendwo draußen in der Wildnis, was geradezu eine perfekte Gelegenheit war, um sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise anzugreifen.

Dass _diese Person_ dazu fähig war, daran zweifelte sie nicht, doch lagen ihre Motive für Amila vollkommen im Dunkeln. Es würde nur Legolas mit ihr unterwegs sein und das wusste _sie _sicherlich auch. Aber wieso sollte der Ork dann so eine große Gruppe bereithalten? Dreißig Mann waren es ihrer Erinnerung nach. Was versprach _sie _sich von einem solchen Überfall?

Wenn manLegolas oder sie umbringen wollte, dann würden auch weitaus weniger Orks ausreichen, denn obwohl Legolas zu den besten Kämpfern gehörte – einer so großen Übermacht war auch er nicht gewachsen, egal wie gut er nun sein Schwert schwingen konnte.

Amila seufzte wieder. Es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn sich darüber jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie hatte zuerst überlegt Aragorn oder Elrond von ihrem Traum zu erzählen, aber da sich ihre Gedanken sowieso nur auf wilde Spekulationen stützten, hatte dies nicht viel Sinn.

Es wäre unnötig, jemand anderen noch damit zu belasten und für Aragorn wäre es möglicherweise nur noch ein weiterer Grund doch noch einen ganzen Soldatentrupp mit ihnen zu schicken. Falls _diese Person _wirklich etwas plante, würde das ja bedeuten, es ihr noch leichter zu machen, was Amila ja nun auf keinen Fall wollte. Sollte _sie _tatsächlich einen Plan haben, dann würde Amila alles tun, um ihn ihr zu vereiteln.

„Ah, Amila!"

Die Elbe zuckte zusammen.

„Verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken!" Gimli sah entschuldigend zu ihr auf.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung.", winkte Amila ab. „Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken."

Gimli lächelte. „Seid Ihr auch auf dem Weg zum Turnier?"

Die Elbe nickte. „Ebenso wie Ihr nehme ich an."

„Dürfte ich Euch begleiten, Mylady?", fragte Gimli höflich und Amila musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Aber natürlich. Mit dem größten Vergnügen."

Beide setzten ihren Weg fort, ebenso wie hunderte andere Einwohner von Minas Tirith. Amila begann zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wahrzunehmen, wie viele Menschen auf die Felder des Pelennor vor die Tore der Stadt pilgerten, um dem Turnier beizuwohnen. Es war ein sehr schöner Tag und die Sonne strahlte mit den freudig erregten Gesichtern der Leute um die Wette.

„Wisst Ihr, Amila.", fing Gimli an, während sie gemeinsam durch die Straßen liefen, „man merkt es Euch an, dass Ihr in der letzten Zeit häufiger in Gedanken versunken seid."

Die Elbe sah ihn vollkommen überrumpelt an.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, aber ich möchte ja nicht weiter nachfragen, doch kann es sein, dass Euch noch mehr beschäftigt, als Tondas Abschneiden bei dem Turnier in den nächsten Tagen?"

Amilas Ohrspitzen verfärbten sich gefährlich, denn sie fühlte sich ertappt. Doch sie durfte sich natürlich nichts anmerken lassen, weshalb sie mit gespieltem Erstaunen fragte: „Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Nun ja", fuhr Gimli zögerlich fort, „kann es sein, dass Euch noch Sorgen plagen, die einen gewissen Elben betreffen?"

Amilas Augen weiteten sich. Hatte irgendjemand Gimli von ihrer bevorstehenden Reise informiert? Das war doch eigentlich gar nicht möglich! Immerhin hatte Aragorn nur noch Elrond davon erzählt und sonst niemanden.

Es war besser, das Thema Legolas gleich von vornherein abzublocken.

„Ach, wie kommt Ihr denn darauf?"

„Als ich heute Morgen mit ihm gesprochen habe, hat er so seltsame Andeutungen gemacht.", erzählte ihr Gimli.

Amilas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Das hieß nichts Gutes…

„Andeutungen welcher Art?", fragte sie ihn mit betont ruhiger Stimme.

„Auf meine Frage, ob er wisse wo Ihr seid, hat er geantwortet: ‚Sie muss wohl noch einiges vorbereiten'", antwortete Gimli.

Amila stöhnte innerlich gequält auf. Dieser Elb! Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich verquatscht! Oh bei Eru, konnte man sich denn nicht einmal auf ihn verlassen! War es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt einfach mal den Mund zu halten?

„Nachdem er das gesagt hatte", erklärte der Zwerg weiter, „ist er sofort unter irgendeinem banalen Vorwand verschwunden und ich hatte bisher keine Möglichkeit ihn weiter auszufragen."

Na das hatte er doch wahrlich prima gemacht! Dafür würde sie ihm später noch den Hals umdrehen… Wie konnte denn ein Elb so dämlich sein?

„Ja… hm…" Verdammt, irgendetwas musste sie Gimli jetzt sagen, um das Ganze wieder gerade zu biegen.

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, während Amila fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Ich habe ihm wohl heute Morgen erzählt, dass ich noch einiges wegen dem Fest im Waisenhaus zu erledigen hatte. Das wird er wohl mit den Vorbereitungen gemeint haben."

„Hm…", entgegnete Gimli daraufhin, was Amila misstrauisch machte. Glaubte er ihr das nicht?

„Ich will Euch ja nicht bedrängen…", fing er vorsichtig an, „Aber Legolas sagte auch, dass er Euch seit fast zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hat. Was also heißt, dass ihr heute Morgen nicht miteinander gesprochen haben könnt."

Ugh… Amila schluckte. Das war vollkommen korrekt, aber wieso musste Legolas ihm das erzählen!

„Oh ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Legolas unser Zusammentreffen heute morgen so schnell vergessen würde.", sagte sie mit gespielter Enttäuschung. „Aber das Gedächtnis eines Elben wird eben auch nicht jünger."

An seinem Blick konnte Amila sehen, dass Gimli ihre Worte stark anzweifelte, doch er fragte nicht weiter, denn jetzt hatten sie das Turnierfeld erreicht.

Man hatte eigentlich überhaupt gar keinen Überblick über die Menschenmassen, die sich auf den Tribünen drängelten, doch die Gruppe um Legolas erkannten Amila und auch Gimli sofort. In einem weiten Umkreis um ihn herum hatte sich eine ganze Schar junger Frauen versammelt, die immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke auf die Gruppe der Elben warf. Denn nicht nur Legolas, sondern auch Elronds Söhne Elladan und Elrohir, sowie Borondir standen am Rand des Feldes und warteten auf die Teilnehmer.

Doch wen Amila auch sofort entdeckte war Sabya, die an Legolas' Arm hing und sich an ihn klammerte wie eine Ertrinkende. Amilas Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe und sie merkte, wie es in ihrem Inneren zu brodeln begann. Hatte sie etwas verpasst? Waren sie jetzt schon so enge Vertraute, dass sie sich in aller Öffentlichkeit aneinanderschmiegen mussten?

Sabya konnte sie jetzt auf keinen Fall ertragen und vor allem nicht ihr hysterisches Lachen, welches sich zu allem Übel auch noch mit Legolas' vermischte. Bei Eru, wenn er so mit dieser Frau herumalberte war er tatsächlich ein dämlicher Elb.

Mürrisch wandte sie sich an Gimli: „Wisst Ihr, ich glaube ich werde noch einmal nach Tonda sehen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm auch gut geht so kurz vor Beginn des Wettkampfes."

Gimli nickte.

„Kommt Ihr dann zu uns?"

„Bestimmt.", antwortete sie ihm und schlängelte sich durch die Menschenmassen, auf der Suche nach Tonda.

„Gimli, wo ist denn Amila so schnell hingelaufen?", wurde der Zwerg derweil von Elladan begrüßt.

„Sie wollte noch einmal nach Tonda sehen.", entgegnete Gimli, sah dabei allerdings nicht Elladan sondern Legolas an.

„Ah, verstehe." Elladan nickte bestätigend.

„Kann ich auch nachvollziehen…", flüsterte Elrohir, der jetzt auch Legolas einen Blick zuwarf.

Dieser erwiderte verständnislos die Andeutungen der anderen und, um ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen, deutete Borondir mit einem Kopfnicken auf Sabya.

Legolas zuckte fragend mit seinen Schultern, was die Zwillinge zu einem lauten Seufzen veranlasste. Er war wirklich schwer von Begriff. Doch dann plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag und er löste sich hastig aus Sabyas Umklammerung.

„Mein Prinz, geht es Euch nicht gut?", flötete diese sogleich.

Legolas verneinte beschwichtigend und schenkte ihr ein gewinnendes Lächeln, welches bei den anderen nur ein Augenrollen hervorruf.

Hatte Amila ihn eben wirklich so mit Sabya gesehen? So wie sie an seinem Arm hing? Bei Eru! Bei diesem Gedanken drehte sich ihm ja fast der Magen um.

„Prinz Legolas, Ihr seht so erschrocken aus! Was habt Ihr?"

Gimli und die anderen Elben grinsten. Sie alle konnten genau sehen, was Legolas soeben bewusst geworden war. Doch als dieser die fröhlichen Gesichter der anderen sah, brachte er seine Mimik schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Mir geht es gut. Wirklich, Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen zu machen.", antwortete er Sabya.

„Dann ist ja gut."

Doch Legolas machte es regelrecht fertig, dass Amila ihn geradezu auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte, auch wenn er im Großen und Ganzen gar nichts dafür konnte. Sein Herz klopfte und er wusste, dass seine Ohrspitzen mehr als nur leicht rötlich verfärbt waren.

Aber halt. Wieso machte er sich denn gerade solche Gedanken? Und wieso grinsten sie alle so um ihn herum? Was sollte das alles? Wieso machten sie das? Hatte er irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen?

Aber selbst wenn er das Verhalten der anderen jetzt im Moment außer Acht ließ, war da immer noch seine eigene Reaktion, die er nicht verstand. Wieso machte es ihm so viel aus, dass Amila ihn mit Sabya gesehen hatte? Weil er nicht wollte, dass er als Aufreißer vor ihr dastand? Nun, eigentlich sollte sie wissen, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Oder vielleicht weil er fürchtete, dass sie eifersüchtig werden würde. Aber nein… das war ja unmöglich. Sie mochte ihn ja noch nicht einmal…. Wie sollte sie dann auf irgendeine Art und Weise eifersüchtig auf Sabya sein? Das machte ja gar keinen Sinn…

Aber eigentlich hatte er Sabyas Umklammerung gar nicht so schlimm empfunden. Er hatte sie kaum wahrgenommen und es war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen. Natürlich genoss er ihre Gesellschaft nicht, antwortete ihr immer nur recht knapp und hasste förmlich ihr lautes Lachen, in welches er aber höflichkeitshalber immer mit einstimmte. Im Großen und Ganzen schenkte er ihr wohl nicht mehr Beachtung als ein Rind einer Schmeißfliege. Er hielt sie zwar aus, doch war sie ihm sehr lästig. Aber momentan konnte er sie nicht loswerden, denn zwangsläufig kam sie immer wieder zu ihm zurück, da er ja immer noch in Minas Tirith war.

Doch wie konnte er sie, sowohl als auch die anderen feinen Damen ernsthaft beachten, wenn schon beim bloßen Gedanken an eine bestimmte Person ganz sacht sein Herz ein wenig schneller zu schlagen begann? Diese Person, die ihm ein feines Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte, wenn er an ihre Schlagfertigkeit dachte? Oder, die ihn immer wieder dazu brachte sich wie ein Vollidiot zu benehmen?

„Wann geht es denn los?"

Legolas zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. Erst jetzt realisierte er wieder, wo er war und er war erleichtert, als er mitbekam, dass Sabya nicht ihm, sondern Borondir diese Frage gestellt hatte. Wenigstens jetzt kam er nicht in die Verlegenheit sich durch irgendetwas vor seinen Freunden zu verraten, denn die beobachteten ihn immer noch recht amüsiert.

Borondir gab Sabya derweil freundlich und wohl zum zehnten Male Auskunft: „Jetzt ist es nur noch knapp eine Viertelstunde, Mylady."

„Ah, wie schön!"

„Sagt, Mylady Sabya, habt Ihr Euch schon einen Favoriten unter all denn jungen hübschen Männern ausgesucht?"

Elrohir knuffte seinem Bruder wegen diesem Kommentar in die Seite, doch Sabya schien dies als ganz normale Frage zu betrachten. Sie zögerte auch nicht lange mit ihrer Antwort: „Mein absoluter Favorit ist natürlich Prinz Legolas." Und mit diesen Worten warf sie ihm einen verliebten Blick zu.

„Hm… der macht bloß nicht mit.", brummte Gimli in seinen Bart und die Zwillinge brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Nun, sonst gibt es ja auch keine nennenswerten Herren, die bei diesem Turnier antreten.", entgegnete Sabya etwas pikiert.

„Also ich setzte auf diesen Tonda.", hielt Borondir sofort dagegen und Gimli, Elladan und Elrohir stimmten ihm eifrig zu.

„Ach", fing Sabya an, „Den habe ich heute morgen auch schon gesehen. Das ist doch dieser Junge aus dem Waisenhaus, nicht wahr? Er kommt daher, wo diese armen Kreaturen wohnen, um die sich diese Amila kümmert, richtig?"

„Und es ist auch genau der Junge, der in den letzten Tagen ein ausgezeichnetes Training bekommen hat."

Legolas sah Gimli warnend an. Er wollte nicht, dass es der neueste Klatsch und Tratsch in Minas Tirith wurde, dass er mit dem Jungen trainiert hatte. Für Tonda war es sicherlich nicht gerade gut, wenn ihn alle auf seinen Lehrer hin ansprachen. Und vor allem Sabya war natürlich wie geschaffen für die Verbreitung von Gerüchten. Außerdem hatte er die Befürchtung, dass wohl auch Amila das Ganze nicht Recht sein würde.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Sabya jedoch in diesem Moment. „Das möchte ich ja kaum glauben."

„Oh doch", schaltete sich jetzt auch Elladan ein. „Ein überaus netter, zuvorkommender und hübscher Lehrer hat sich ihm angenommen."

Legolas stöhnte innerlich auf. Musste das denn jetzt wirklich sein?

„Ach ja?" Sabya wurde hellhörig.

„Er soll angeblich extrem gut aussehen.", mischte nun auch Elrohir mit.

„So?" Sabyas Augen wurden immer größer. „Das ist ja äußerst interessant."

„Allerdings!", schürte Borondir ihre Neugierde noch weiter.

„Nun sagt schon, wer ist dieser Unbekannte?"

„Ach meine Liebe", säuselte Gimli, während er den vernichtenden Blick von Legolas einfach ignorierte, der ihm sein Todesurteil zu verkünden schien, wenn er jetzt seinen Namen aussprach.

Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln sagte Gimli: „Er steht direkt neben euch."

Hätte Legolas seinen Bogen dabei gehabt, hätte Gimli in eben dieser Sekunde einen Pfeil in der Brust, doch er kam gar nicht dazu sich weiter des Zwerges Folter auszumalen, denn schon fiel ihm jemand stürmisch und mit den Worten „Das ist ja wundervoll!" um den Hals.

°°°°°

Abrupt blieb Amila stehen. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Was spielte sich denn da gerade für eine Szene vor ihr ab!

Sabya hing nicht mehr an Legolas' Arm, sondern jetzt, was ja definitiv noch um einiges schlimmer war, hatte sie sich ihm an den Hals geworfen. Oder war er es, der sie so umschlungen hielt und nicht sie ihn?

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als Sabya Legolas weiter zu sich herunter zog, sodass ihre Köpfe nun fast genau voreinander schwebten. Amila konnte fühlen, wie langsam sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

Das war doch alles ein böser Traum. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Irgendwie schlitterte sie heute von einem Albtraum in den nächsten. Zuerst heute Nacht das unheimliche Zusammentreffen mit _dieser Person _und jetzt das hier! Sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, was sie nun schlimmer fand.

Auf einmal fühlte sich alles so sinnlos und leer an, dass sie gar nicht in der Lage war irgendeinen Gedanken zu fassen. Warum war sie auf einmal so verwirrt? So verletzt?

Alles wozu sie in der Lage war, war ihre Augen stur auf die Szene vor ihr zu richten, wo Sabya gerade die Lippen spitzte und Legolas einen Kuss geben wollte.

Ihr Innerstes schrie aus Leibeskräften. War sie eifersüchtig? Nein, nein, nein, das konnte doch nicht sein! Wenn sie eifersüchtig wäre, dann… Aber sie kam gar nicht dazu diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, denn sie verlor sich in einem so tiefen Seufzer, als Sabya nur Legolas' Wange streifte, dass die Elbe förmlich in sich zusammensank. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Butter an, als sie sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Legolas löste sich in diesem Moment aus Sabyas Umklammerung und trat ein paar Schritte von ihr weg.

Amila atmete tief durch und zwang sich selbst Ruhe und vor allem Haltung zu bewahren. Sie hoffte inständig, dass niemand von den Elben oder Gimli ihren momentanen Gemütszustand bemerkte, denn sie war sich im Klaren, dass ihr Gesicht immer noch mehr weiß als rosig war.

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen.

‚_Einfach nur einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen'_, redete sie sich selber zu. Himmel, warum nahm sie das alles so sehr mit! Was tat dieser Elb nur immer wieder mit ihr? Seitdem er da war, hatten sich so viele Dinge verändert und obwohl sie stets versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, gab es doch etwas in ihr, was sich jedes Mal freute, wenn sie ihn sah. Und diese kleine innere Stimme schien mit jedem Tag ein bisschen lauter zu werden.

Und genau diese war es eben auch gewesen, die so vor Erleichterung aufgeseufzt hatte, als Legolas Sabya nicht geküsst hatte.

Langsam und einigermaßen gefasst ging Amila auf die Gruppe zu und schob dabei ihre Gedanken und vor allem die penetrante Stimme beiseite, die ihr schon wieder durch den Bauch hopste.

„Ah Amila, da seid Ihr ja!"

Sie lächelte Gimli an.

„Wie geht es Tonda?", wurde sie von Legolas sofort gefragt und als sie seine Stimme hörte setzte ihr Herz wieder einen Schlag aus. Verdammt, warum reagierte sie so auf ihn?

Sie wandte sich zu ihm, aber beantwortete seine Frage nicht. Stattdessen zog sie ein kleines Tuch aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es ihm. Sie war nicht gewillt dieser dämlichen Stimme weiter Nahrung zu geben.

Mit einer vollkommen sachlichen und trockenen Stimme sagte sie: „Nehmt das. Ihr habt etwas an der Wange. Sieht nicht sehr schön aus." Und diesen Worten schob sie noch ein kokettes Lächeln hinterher.

Legolas sah sie vollkommen geschockt an, während die anderen Elben und Gimli in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Amila grinste ihn siegesgewiss an, während in ihrem Inneren allmählich wieder Ruhe und Gelassenheit einkehrte.

„Ist wirklich… nicht… hübsch… mein Freund.", brachte Borondir abgehackt hervor. Er musste sich an Elrohir abstützen, weil er sich vor Lachen regelrecht schüttelte.

Wie in Trance drehte Legolas sich ein wenig zur Seite und wischte sich die Farbe von Sabyas angemalten Lippen von der Wange.

Der Gongschlag, der in genau diesem Moment ertönte und den Beginn des Turniers ankündigte, bewahrte Legolas vor noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit der anderen, denn das Ganze war ihm mehr als peinlich.

„Wie schön, endlich geht es los!", rief Sabya erfreut, nachdem sie die Szene eben argwöhnisch verfolgt hatte.

In Viererreihen stellten sich die Bogenschützen auf dem Platz, unter lauten Anfeuerungsrufen des Publikums, auf. Es waren etwa an die achtzig Bewerber, die an dem gesamten Turnier teilnahmen und die besten fünfzehn wurden dann in die königliche Armee aufgenommen. Zunächst mussten die Teilnehmer auf Zielscheiben in zehn Meter Entfernung schießen, bevor die Objekte dann weiter nach hinten gestellt wurden und der Abstand somit deutlich vergrößert wurde.

„Und wer ist jetzt genau Tonda?", fragte Sabya in die Runde.

„Der große, schlanke Junge in der dritten Reihe.", antwortete ihr Borondir.

„Ah… er ist recht hübsch, das muss man wirklich sagen."

Amila wandte sich genervt zu ihr um und sagte herablassend: „Glaubt mir Sabya, Ihr verkörpert nicht so sehr das Bild einer Frau, welches Tonda sich vorstellt."

Wieder fingen die Elben und Gimli an zu lachen, doch nun konnte sich auch Legolas ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sabya ging langsam auf Amila zu, die anscheinend einen wunden Punkt bei ihr getroffen hatte.

„Oh… Ihr haltet Euch wieder für besonders intelligent, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit vor Spott trotzender Stimme, aber leise wispernd, sodass nur Amila es verstehen konnte, fügte sie kalt hinzu: „Ihr braucht Euch mit solchen dämlichen Scherzen nicht in den Vordergrund zu spielen, denn der Prinz weiß schon, warum er sich nur eine Dame mit Stil aussucht. Aber glaubt ja nicht, nur weil Ihr bald eine ganze Zeit allein mit ihm verbringt gehört er schon Euch!"

Amila erstarrte. Das Grinsen, welches vor Sekunden noch ihr Gesicht geziert hatte, fror jetzt ein und wandelte sich zu blankem Entsetzen.

Was sagte diese Frau da gerade? Woher…!

Mit einem feinen Lächeln wandte sich Sabya an die anderen, die ihr kleines Gespräch gar nicht mitbekommen hatten und verkündete, dass sie jetzt den anderen Hofdamen einen kleinen Besuch abstatten wollte. Dabei schenkte sie Legolas einen langen Blick, der ihn unmissverständlich dazu aufforderte sie zu begleiten, doch er ignorierte ihre stumme Frage einfach und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Tag.

Und mit einem letzten Knicks verschwand Sabya in der Menge und ließ eine vollkommen verunsicherte Amila zurück.

In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken nur so. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte Sabya von ihrer bevorstehenden Reise wissen? Warum zum Teufel wusste sie das! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Es wusste doch niemand weiter außer Aragorn und Elrond!

Hatte sie irgendwo gelauscht? Im Thronsaal vielleicht? Nein… da standen Wachen vor den Türen und der Saal hatte nur einen richtigen Eingang. Dann hatte sie möglicherweise das Gespräch zwischen Aragorn und Elrond mitbekommen. Aber solche Dinge besprachen die beiden doch bestimmt nicht auf dem Gang…

„Amila?"

Sie sah erschrocken auf.

„Huh?"

Legolas musterte sie besorgt. Seit Sabya gegangen war schien sie sehr in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Er nahm sie vorsichtig am Arm und führte sie ein Stückchen von den anderen weg, die gespannt das Turnier verfolgten und sich nicht weiter um die beiden zu kümmern schienen.

„Was ist los?"

Amila schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nichts…", antwortete sie ihm ausweichend und wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Seht mich an."

Sie sah weiter stur zur Seite. Was sollte sie ihm auch schon sagen?

„Bitte."

„Es ist nichts.", antwortete sie ihm energisch.

Zu energisch, wie Legolas fand und außerdem zitterte sie leicht; das konnte er fühlen.

„Was hat sie Euch gesagt?"

Die Elbe schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf, doch innerlich rang sie mit sich selbst. War es nicht wichtig, dass Legolas darüber Bescheid wusste? Aber sie konnte ja nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Sabya wirklich etwas von der Reise wusste. Vielleicht meinte sie etwas ganz anderes oder hatte einfach nur ins Blaue hinein geraten.

Als sie ihm immer noch keine Antwort gab, hob Legolas sanft ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn endlich ansah. Doch was er in ihren dunklen Augen lesen konnte, das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Sie war verunsichert und hatte Angst. Eine Angst, die er sich absolut nicht erklären konnte, denn wenn er eines wusste, dann dass Amila keine Angst vor Sabya hatte.

„Was ist passiert.", fragte er sie noch einmal, diesmal ganz ruhig und leise.

Amila atmete tief durch.

„Sie hat auf unsere Reise nach Lórien angespielt…" Als sich Legolas' Miene verdüsterte, schob sie sofort hinterher: „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich gemeint hat. Vielleicht stimmt das auch gar nicht."

„Was hat sie genau gesagt?"

Amilas Ohrspitzen verfärbten sich leicht. Musste sie jetzt wirklich noch einmal den genauen Wortlaut wiederholen? Warum musste es dabei ausgerechnet um den Elben gehen, der hier genau vor ihr stand und sie so prüfend und besorgt ansah?

„Sie hat gesagt: ‚Glaubt nicht, dass der Prinz Euch gehört, nur weil ihr bald eine Weile mit ihm allein seid.'"

Als Legolas' Augenbrauen in die Höhe wanderten, sagte sie noch vorsichtshalber: „Ihr könnt Euch sicher sein, dass nicht ich diejenige war, die Euch ins Gespräch gebracht hat."

Legolas musste unweigerlich lächeln.

„Das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet."

Amilas Ohrspitzen wurden noch einen Tick röter, aber um schnell abzulenken sagte sie: „Ich weiß wie gesagt nicht, ob sie tatsächlich Lórien gemeint hat."

„Das lässt sich in der Tat schwer sagen.", stimmte er ihr zu. „Doch warum kommt sie denn auf die Idee, dass wir beide bald einige Zeit miteinander verbringen werden?"

„Das klingt nicht besonders einleuchtend, wenn man die näheren Umstände betrachtet, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte und lächelte sie an.

„Man könnte ja die ‚Umstände' ein wenig verändern."

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen. „Ich glaube kaum, dass dies jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist über eine Veränderung unserer allgemeinen Situation zu sprechen."

Legolas nickte lachend und beruhigte sie mit seinen nächsten Worten: „Ich denke, Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen um Sabya zu machen. Denn wenn man es genau betrachtet ist es ja auch egal, wenn sie es weiß. Was nützt es ihr denn? Ich glaube ganz einfach nicht, dass sie irgendeine Ahnung hat, warum wir denn nach Lórien reiten."

Amila stimmte ihm zu, doch in eben diesem Moment fiel ihr der Traum von gestern Nacht wieder ein. Hatte er etwas damit zu tun? Hatte Sabya etwas mit _dieser Person _zu tun?

Ihr wurde schlagartig schlecht, doch nach außen hin lächelte sie noch, denn den Traum wollte sie Legolas ganz bestimmt nicht erzählen. Dann hielt er sie noch für vollkommen übergeschnappt oder so etwas in der Art.

„Lasst uns wieder zu den anderen gehen. Ich glaube Tonda ist jetzt auch an der Reihe."

Amila ließ es zu, dass Legolas sie an der Hand nahm und sie mit zu den anderen an den Rand des Turnierfeldes schleifte. Sie bekam es nur im Unterbewusstsein mit, denn in Gedanken war sie noch ganz woanders. Konnte irgendetwas passieren, wenn Sabya von Lórien und ihrer „Mission" wusste? Hatte das eigentlich Auswirkungen irgendeiner Art? Konnte es ihnen wirklich egal sein, wie Legolas gesagt hatte? Was war denn, wenn Sabya tatsächlich mit _dieser Person _in Kontakt stand?

Wieder wurde ihr übel, weshalb sie sich jetzt zwang sich auf das Bogenschießen zu konzentrieren.

°°°°°

Amila stöhnte gequält auf.

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, hatte alles für die Reise vorbereitet und bemerkte nun, dass sie den Proviant vollkommen vergessen hatte.

Sie konnte sich in diesem Moment selber nicht leiden und ärgerte sich maßlos über ihre Vergesslichkeit. Und das vor allem an einem Tag wie diesem, wo einfach alles zusammenkam.

Es hatte schon heute Morgen mit dem Traum begonnen, der sie auch jetzt immer noch beschäftigte und sie die nächsten Tage wohl auch nicht loslassen würde. Dann war diese Sache mit Sabya gewesen, die sich Legolas an den Hals geworfen hatte. Tonda war den anderen Bogenschützen am Ende weit unterlegen und dann hatte Elrond ihr auch noch Dinge über die kleine Elanor erzählt, die ihr armer Kopf noch gar nicht aufnehmen konnte.

Wenn sie an ihr Gespräch vor etwa zwei Stunden zurück dachte, dann liefen ihr immer noch heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken, denn mit so einer Offenbarung hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Elrond war der Meinung, dass Elanor nicht dem menschlichen Geschlecht angehörte, denn seiner Ansicht nach, hätte sie dann nicht so auf die Blethynblüten reagiert.

Sie sollte demnach elbischen Blutes sein. Aber wie war das möglich?

Für Amila war diese Vorstellung einfach so ungeheuerlich, dass sie ihr kaum Glauben schenken wollte. Elanor war eine Elbe? Das ging einfach nicht in ihren Kopf.

Elrond meinte, dass sie wahrscheinlich nur ein Elternteil gehabt hatte, welches elbischen Blutes war, denn Elanor besaß sehr viele menschliche Merkmale. Also war sie ähnlich wie der Elbenlord eine Art Halbelb. Aber was war mit Tonda? War er dann auch ein Elb? Oder Halbelb?

Und wieso hatte sie in all den Jahren, die sie die Geschwister kannte, nicht den leisesten Verdacht geschöpft! Wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, dann war Elanor schon immer etwas Besonderes auf die ein oder andere Art gewesen, doch die Vorstellung, dass dieses kleine Mädchen eine Elbe sein sollte konnte Amila zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht richtig verarbeiten.

Sie hatte auch im Grunde nur kurz mit Elrond gesprochen, der ihr in fünf Sätzen seine Vermutung mitgeteilt hatte. Doch auch er war sich nicht ganz sicher, weshalb er in Amilas Abwesenheit etwas über die Eltern der Geschwister in Erfahrung bringen wollte. Denn über die Mutter und den Vater wussten sie überhaupt nichts. Amila hatte zwar noch die Hoffnung, dass Mora Näheres über die Eltern wusste, doch versprach sie sich nicht allzu viel davon. Schließlich wohnten Tonda und Elanor schon jahrelang im Waisenhaus…

Es klopfte an die Tür zu ihren Gemächern und Amila schrak aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja?"

Arwen betrat die Räume und kam gleich zu ihr ans Bett.

„Oh Amila, Aragorn hat es mir gerade erzählt!"

„Was?", fragte Amila perplex. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht, wovon ihre Freundin sprach.

„Die Reise! Lórien! Oh warum musst du denn da mit!"

Aragorn hatte tatsächlich Arwen davon erzählt? Eigentlich hatte Amila geglaubt, dass er es wirklich geheim halten würde, aber gut, eigentlich sollte sie es besser wissen. Er war seiner Frau so sehr verfallen, dass er ihr wohl alles erzählte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht und Arwen hatte ihn so lange gelöchert, bis er mit der Sprache herausgerückt war.

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit.", entgegnete sie Arwen und versuchte dabei zu lächeln, damit sie ihre Freundin etwas beruhigte.

„Natürlich gibt es die!", rief Arwen dennoch aufgebracht. „Sie könnten Gimli, Borondir, Elladan oder Elrohir mit Legolas mitschicken! Ich kann dich und Aragorn da einfach gar nicht verstehen! Wie könnt ihr beide nur so unvernünftig sein?"

„Wir haben viele Varianten durchgesprochen und am Ende war die jetzige wirklich die Beste."

„Was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert?", hielt ihr Arwen vorwurfsvoll vor. „Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen dich von der ganzen Sache nicht abgehalten zu haben."

Oh, warum hatte Aragorn es nur seiner Frau erzählt?

„Mir wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich dir.", erwiderte Amila ihr bestimmt, obwohl sie nach ihrem Traum und Sabyas Bemerkungen manchmal auch Zweifel daran hatte. Doch das durfte sie Arwen natürlich nie erzählen.

„Aber es ist doch so gefährlich zur Zeit."

Amila seufzte. Arwen ließ einfach nicht locker.

„Sieh mal", fing sie an und nahm Arwens Hand in ihre, „Ich bin doch nicht ganz allein unterwegs. Legolas ist doch auch noch da und ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, wie du mir immer erzählt hast, was er doch für ein erfahrener und überaus guter Krieger er ist. Wenn ich irgendwo sicher bin, dann wohl in seiner Nähe, meinst du nicht auch?"

Arwen stimmte ihr zu, wenn auch zögernd und Amila beglückwünschte sich schon selbst so ein überzeugendes Argument gefunden zu haben.

„Du hast ja im Grunde Recht und es ist ja auch nicht schlecht, dass ihr beide mal eine Zeit lang alleine seid, aber trotzdem würde ich mir lieber andere Umstände wünschen."

Amila stutzte. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt?

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Womit?"

„Mit der Zeit allein mit Legolas."

„Ah…" Arwen lächelte amüsiert. „Da habt ihr Zeit euch ein bisschen besser kennen zu lernen."

„Was!"

Vollkommen verblüfft sah sie ihre Freundin an.

„Wieso sollte ich ihn denn besser kennen lernen wollen?"

„Ihr passt einfach perfekt zusammen. Zwei Sturköpfe ergeben zusammen eine wunderbare Einheit, denn die sind durch nichts und niemanden auseinander zu bringen, wenn sie sich einmal gefunden haben."

Arwens Grinsen wurde immer breiter, je länger es dauerte bis Amila zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Arwen… ich…", begann sie.

„…bin in ihn verliebt?", führte Arwen für sie fort.

„NEIN!", rief Amila entsetzt und sprang vom Bett auf. „NEIN!"

Arwen lachte los, was Amilas Panik nur noch verstärkte.

„Das war aber viel zu energisch, meine Liebe.", meinte Arwen triumphierend.

„Gar nicht! Häng mir nichts an, was überhaupt nicht stimmt!"

Fragend, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wurde sie von ihrer Freundin angesehen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Was? Mach mich nicht fertig, Arwen!"

„Na, das du überhaupt nichts für ihn empfindest."

„Tu ich nicht, verdammt!"

Wie deutlich sollte sie es denn noch sagen? Amila begann in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

„Das sieht mir aber eher nach Verzweiflung aus, als nach Entschlossenheit.", kommentierte Arwen ihr Verhalten mit einem Lächeln.

„Okay… gut…" Es hatte wohl alles keinen Sinn bei dieser Elbe hier. „Ich gestehe… ich finde ihn manchmal ganz nett."

„Manchmal?", hakte die Königin nach.

„Ja, manchmal."

„Und er ist sehr höflich, nicht?"

„Hm…", grummelte Amila ihre Zustimmung.

„Und ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner."

Gut, wenn sie an ihren Waldspaziergang dachte… Die Elbe nickte.

„Und er sieht extrem gut aus.", schloss Arwen grinsend ihre Ausführungen.

„Bei Eru, Arwen! Ich hab jetzt wahrlich anderes im Kopf als mit dir über Legolas' Aussehen zu plaudern."

„Ha!", rief die Königin erfreut. „Du blockst es nicht ab, also findest du es auch!"

Amila stieg unweigerlich die Röte in die Wangen, aber knurrend sagte sie: „Nun gut, ich gebe zu, dass dieses verwöhnte Prinzensöhnchen in der Tat unverschämt gut aussieht… aber damit ist dieses Thema jetzt beendet, verstanden?"

Arwen nickte grinsend.

„Ich wusste es.", sagte sie leise.

„Arwen! Du bist unmöglich!"

„Schon gut.", meinte diese und hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände.

Amila seufzte erleichtert auf. Dann konnte sie sich jetzt ja wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren und den Rest einpacken.

„Soll ich dir irgendetwas helfen?"

Amila schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde jetzt nur noch in die Küche gehen und ein bisschen Proviant einpacken."

„Da kann ich dich ja begleiten."

„Warum nicht?"

Amila nahm einen kleinen Beutel mit und machte sich mit Arwen im Schlepptau auf in Richtung Kellergewölbe.

„Wenn du in Lórien bist", fing die Königin leise an, „kannst du bei Lana Idilón vorbeischauen? Sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir, die ich nur leider sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen habe."

„Ist das dieselbe Lana, die vor vielen Jahren mal eine Weile in Bruchtal gelebt hat?"

Arwen nickte.

„Genau."

„Warum ist sie jetzt nicht hier? Beim Fest für Eldarion?"

„Sie ist hochschwanger und erwartet ihr Baby in den nächsten Tagen. Da konnte ihr natürlich keiner diese lange Reise zumuten."

„Verständlich. Aber ich werde nach ihr sehen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Arwen lächelte sie an. „Danke."

„Eure Majestät!"

Ein Diener kam aufgeregt auf die Königin zugerannt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ihn diese sofort aufgeschreckt.

„Eure Dienerin war gerade bei mir und schickt nach Euch, da Eldarion so schreit, dass sie ihn nicht beruhigen kann."

„Oh!"

„Ich bitte Euch sofort zu kommen."

„Ich dachte sein Vater war bei ihm!"

„König Elessar wurde wegen einer dringenden Angelegenheit zu Lord Elrond gerufen.", berichtete der Diener knapp.

Arwen seufzte.

„Amila, es tut mir Leid…"

Ihre Freundin winkte ab.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, die Küche finde ich schon allein."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Arwen ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen Amila noch einmal fest in den Arm zu nehmen, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Pass auf dich auf.", flüsterte die Königin ihrer Freundin ins Ohr und diese schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zum Abschied.

So setzte Amila ihren Weg allein fort. Eigentlich war es ihr auch ganz Recht so, denn wenn jetzt zufällig noch jemand in der Küche war und dann die Königin dort erschien, würde es hinterher hunderte von Fragen geben und diese versuchte sie ja geflissentlich zu umgehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass noch mehr von ihrer Reise nach Lórien erfuhren. Das Sabya es anscheinend wusste reichte ihr wirklich vollkommen aus und sie hatte keine Lust sich noch von weiteren feinen Hofdamen irgendwelche Spitzen gefallen zu lassen.

Bald hatte sie die Kellergewölbe erreicht und sie war wirklich froh, dass sie bisher niemanden in den Gängen gesehen hatte, außer ein paar Bedienstete die eifrig ihren Aufgaben nachgingen und ihr keine weitere Beachtung schenkten.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die schwere Küchentür und schlüpfte hinein. Gleich danach atmete sie erleichtert auf. Es war niemand zu sehen. Also musste sie nicht vor irgendwelchen Fragen Angst haben, die sich auf den vielen Proviant bezogen, den sie gleich einpacken würde.

Die Tür zur Vorratskammer lag im hinteren Teil der Küche und als sie gerade Eintreten wollte bemerkte sie, dass die Tür einen Spalt offen stand und ihr schwaches Kerzenlicht entgegen flackerte.

Amila hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne. Es war also doch jemand in der Speisekammer. Doch warum brannten dann in der Küche keine Kerzenleuchter oder Fackeln? Da machte sich wohl irgendjemand an den Vorräten zu schaffen, der hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Denn ein Küchenbediensteter konnte es zu dieser späten Stunde eigentlich kaum sein. Auch Rosalin, die nette Chefköchin, brauchte mal eine Pause, weshalb wirklich niemand mehr hier sein sollte.

Nun gab es die Möglichkeit, dass vielleicht eine feine Hofdame noch ein wenig Hunger hatte und einen Diener hierher schickte, um ihr noch etwas zu Essen zu holen. Doch was, wenn dies hier irgendwer aus der Stadt war, der sich unerlaubt Zutritt ins Schloss verschafft hatte? Und konnte sie denn sicher sein, dass nicht eine ganze Gruppe vor ihr stand, wenn sie jetzt die Vorratskammer betrat?

Sie überlegte nicht mehr lange und griff kurzerhand das erste, was ihr zwischen die Finger kam – ein großer, breiter Kochlöffel aus Eisen. Nun, es war zwar keine Bratpfanne aber immerhin war es besser als gar nichts.

Und so marschierte sie in die Speisekammer, in der augenblicklich die Kerze erlosch, die bis eben noch zwischen den Regalreihen auf und abgewandert war.

Amila bewegte sich langsam und geduckt in die Richtung, in der sie die Flamme zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Fest hielt sie den Löffel in ihrer Hand. Er hatte einen schönen langen Stil, an dessen Ende sich eine recht passable Spitze befand. Anscheinend hatte ihn irgendjemand so drangsaliert, dass das runde Stielende abgebrochen war und eine scharfe Spitze übrig ließ. Amila fand ihren Kochlöffel besser als jede Bratpfanne, weshalb sie jetzt sicherer von der einen in die andere Reihe schlich und somit hoffte, den Eindringling immer weiter einzukesseln.

Da! Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Da bewegte sich irgendetwas in der nächsten Reihe bei den Kartoffelsäcken.

Aber warum machte dieser Jemand so wenig Geräusche. Für sie war es nicht so sonderlich schwer in der Dunkelheit zu sehen, doch der andere musste doch fast blind in der Gegend umher irren. Oder vielleicht kannte er sich hier gut aus?

Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann würde sie um die Ecke springen. Ein überraschender Moment war immer der Beste…

Ein Stückchen noch…

… ein ganz kleines bisschen…

„HA!"

Mit erhobenem Löffel sprang sie auf den Unbekannten zu, doch sie erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Wa..a…s? Huh? Legolas!"

Der Elb seufzte tief auf.

„Oh man, Amila! Ihr könnt einen erschrecken!"

Mit offenem Mund sah sie ihn an.

Sie hätte alles und jeden erwartet, aber nicht diesen Elb, der jetzt hier vor ihr stand und vollkommen ruhig seine Kerze wieder entzündete.

„Was macht Ihr hier?", fragte sie völlig entgeistert, während er sie und ihren Kochlöffel belustigt musterte.

„Wolltet Ihr mit diesem Ding auf mich losgehen?", fragte er sie schmunzelnd.

Die Elbe war froh, dass es trotz der Kerze immer noch so dunkel war, dass das Glühen ihrer Wangen nicht zu deutlich erkennbar war.

„Ihr hättet ja sonst wer sein können.", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

„Aber dann hätte ich mir bestimmt keinen Löffel, sondern eine Pfanne gegriffen."

„Seid doch froh, dass es keine war.", entgegnete sie ihm wütend. „Aber Ihr habt mir noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet."

„Welche Frage?"

„Was Ihr hier zu suchen habt."

Wieder lächelte er. Wieso konnte er lächeln, wenn sie innerlich kochte!

„Ich glaube das ist nicht so schwer zu erraten, oder? Denn ich nehme an, dass Ihr auch hierher gekommen seid, um etwas Verpflegung für die nächsten Tage mitzunehmen?"

Amila nickte. Darauf hätte sie wirklich selber kommen können, aber eingestehen wollte sie es vor ihm natürlich nicht.

„Wie dem auch sei", erwiderte sie deshalb mürrisch, „Ihr habt einfach die Tür offen gelassen und jeder hätte Euch hier überraschen können. Da könnt Ihr noch froh sein, dass ich es war, die Euch hier getroffen hat und…"

„Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen", unterbrach er sie, „aber ich muss Euch leider mitteilen, dass gerade jemand in die Küche gekommen ist."

Er blies die Kerze wieder aus.

„Wirklich!", stieß Amila entsetzt hervor.

„Ihr habt die Tür offen gelassen.", flüsterte Legolas trocken.

Argh! Dieser dumme Elb!

„Und nun?", fragte er sie leise. „Sie haben gesehen, dass wir hier sind. Es sind zwei Männer." Legolas beobachtete die beiden durch Regalreihen von Obst und Gemüse hindurch. „Sie reden miteinander. Oh… sieh mal einer an. Sie haben zwei Bratpfannen in den Händen."

„Das sehe ich auch, ich bin nicht blind.", entgegnete Amila ihm unwirsch, doch er brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen, der ihr klar machte, dass sie sich lieber etwas einfallen lassen sollte, als mit ihm einen Streit anzufangen.

„Kommt mit.", sagte sie zu seiner Überraschung einen kurzen Augenblick später.

„Wohin denn?"

„Hört auf zu fragen und folgt mir einfach."

Sie liefen beide geduckt weiter in die Speisekammer hinein. Es wurde immer dunkler um sie herum und sie mussten immer vorsichtiger sein, dass sie nicht aus Versehen etwas umstießen.

Da Amila des Öfteren auch in der Küche arbeitete wusste sie, dass sich an die Vorratskammer noch ein riesiger Weinkeller anschloss. Und genau dieser war jetzt ihr Ziel.

Die beiden Männer hatten inzwischen die Speisekammer betreten und riefen laut „Hallo!" und „Ist hier jemand!"

Amila schöpfte Hoffnung. Vielleicht hatte man sie doch noch nicht entdeckt.

Die beiden Elben steuerten ein sehr großes Weinfass im hinteren, noch dunkleren Teil des Kellers an und versteckten sich.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns auch noch verkriechen wie die Kaninchen.", seufzte Legolas.

„Ihr könnt ja schlecht mit Eurer Kerze auf sie losgehen."

„Ihr habt doch noch Euren Löffel.", antwortete er ihr genauso trocken.

Amila gab ihm einen Klaps vor die Brust.

„Ihr seid unmöglich."

„Ich weiß. Aber Euch kann man so leicht verärgern."

„Deshalb müsst Ihr es aber nicht immer auf die Spitze treiben…", hielt sie ihm vor.

Doch Legolas antwortete ihr belustigt: „Wisst Ihr, wenn Ihr Euch ärgert, dann zieht Ihr Eure Stirn immer so kraus und Eure Nase bekommt kleine Falten."

Amila sah ihn vollkommen entgeistert an. Was versuchte er ihr denn bitte damit mitzuteilen?

„Es sieht hübsch aus.", sagte er leise und einen Wimpernschlag später flüsterte er kaum hörbar: „Wirklich bezaubernd."

Sein warmes, ehrliches Lächeln, welches er ihr zuwarf, konnte sie selbst noch bei dieser Dunkelheit erkennen und ihr liefen Schauer über den Rücken.

Erwidern konnte sie ihm nichts und war daher regelrecht froh, als die beiden Männer in den Weinkeller kamen, sodass sie ihr Gespräch so oder so beenden mussten, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen entdeckt zu werden. Aber worauf achtete denn dieser Elb! Auf ihre Stirn! Und die Nase!

Ihr Herz klopfte. Doch auch wenn sie es auf die beiden Diener wenige Schritte vor ihr schob, so konnte sie doch nicht leugnen, dass dieses Herzklopfen zu einem sehr großen Teil durch den Elben neben ihr verursacht wurde.

Wieso sagte er solche Dinge zu ihr?

Warum benutzte er „bezaubernd" und „hübsch" in ihrer Gegenwart? Und warum hatte er sie so verdammt liebevoll angelächelt?

Sie war unter seinem Lächeln förmlich zerflossen und ihre Knie fühlten sich jetzt noch an wie Butter. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und die verschiedensten Gefühle rasten durch ihren Körper. Sie war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Gedanken richtig zu fassen, denn sie war viel zu verwirrt von allem.

Hatte Legolas irgendwelche Absichten? Wollte er sie vielleicht damit bloß wieder ärgern? Wollte er sie provozieren? Aber normalerweise schenkte er ihr dann nicht so ein Lächeln, welches so voller Wärme war.

Oh bei Eru, sie durfte nicht an dieses Lächeln denken! Schon allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihr die Röte in die Wangen schießen und ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Und warum fühlte sich ihr Magen so flau an?

Himmel, sie musste sich selbst zur Ordnung rufen! Sie konnte doch nicht durch ein kleines Lächeln so aus der Bahn geworfen werden, dass sie nur noch gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte!

Sie räusperte sich laut, doch Legolas legte ihr blitzschnell eine Hand auf den Mund.

Wieder erstarrte sie, denn mit seiner plötzlichen Nähe war sie vollkommen überfordert. Wieso saß er auf einmal so dicht bei ihr?

Auf einmal traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag! Sie saßen doch immer noch im Weinkeller und hatten vor sich die Diener, die jetzt misstrauisch in ihre Richtung sahen, weil sie ihr Räuspern anscheinend gehört hatten. Hatte sie wirklich alles um sich herum so schnell vergessen können? War das denn möglich? Nur durch zwei kleine Worte und ein Lächeln?

Sie war über sich selbst entsetzt.

„Phew…", hörte sie es nach einer Weile leise neben sich und sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, als Legolas' warmer Atem sanft an ihren empfindlichen Ohrspitzen vorbeistrich. „Ich glaube sie gehen wieder."

Amila war zwar froh darüber, doch hätte sie es noch besser gefunden, wenn Legolas jetzt auch wieder von ihr weggerutscht wäre. Aber bisher hatte er sich noch keinen Millimeter bewegt und seine Hand lag auch noch auf ihren Lippen.

Als die Tür des Weinkellers zuviel atmete Legolas neben ihr hörbar aus.

„Das war knapp. Ich will nicht wissen, was sie mit uns gemacht hätten, hätten sie uns gefunden."

Amila antwortete ihm nur mit einem „Hm.", wodurch Legolas bemerkte, dass er immer noch seine Hand auf ihrem Mund hatte. Er zog sie schnell zurück und stand auf, Amila dabei mit sich ziehend.

„Kommt, jetzt können wir endlich unseren Proviant einpacken."

Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort die er von ihr erhielt.

Legolas sah sie von der Seite an. Sie schien tief in ihre Gedanken versunken zu sein. Woran sie wohl gerade dachte? Aber er traute sich natürlich nicht sie zu fragen. Daher entschied er sich dafür wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit in der Realität zu gewinnen.

„Ich wäre für ein paar Flaschen Wein für unterwegs.", sagte er unvermittelt.

„Was!", fragte sie ihn überrascht.

Ah, sie war gedanklich wieder bei ihm.

„Ein bisschen Wein für unsere Reise, meint Ihr nicht auch?", fragte er sie erneut mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Aragorn würde uns erwürgen."

„Nicht nur er. Ich glaube Ihr auch, oder?"

Legolas begann zu lachen, als sie nickte.

„Kommt", sagte er und nahm sie bei der Hand, „Lasst uns endlich was zu Essen einpacken."

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Für Reviews bin ich sehr zu haben..._


End file.
